Cleome: The Butterfly Flower
by Alicewonderland013
Summary: [INSPIRE BY Seraphim 0] When God banished Lucifer & his men to Hell, Satan made sure that he wasn't the only one that fell. With the aid of a Swan, the Devil made his army of demons, preparing for Dawn. But when she died, his sons lose their queen. "One day, My Loves... we will be reunited. I swear off it." Eons later Judgement will finally come, but who will win? (Ba'al x FEM!Rin)
1. 1st Night: Daughter of SSSSSSatan

**[INSPIRED BY Seraphim 0]**

 _ **After the Hole War of Lucifer & God, the winning side, lead by the firstborn angel, M** **ichael, was able to remain** **in heaven, while the rest were stripped of their wings and sentenced to hell, a prison made for the angels that dared stray from the path of light. In Gehenna, the once mighty Archangel prepared for his revenge, building his kingdom with the help of a Swan and strengthening his army with his sons** **. His sons, the generals and second in command of the N** **etherworld,** **did whatever their father had ordered of them, but there was one thing that some of them could not bare. And that was losing their queen.** **"One day, my loves... we will be reunited. I swear off it." When that woman died, leaving behind her many children with Satan and the Ba'al, she tore a bigger rip into their family tree with her death. Now, c** **ountless of eons later, in the year 2014, the unfinished show will finally continue, but this time, it will be for keeps. Who will win in the end?**_

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTE**

 **This is a fanfiction of a Fanfiction, created by Seraphim, who** GAVE ME PERMISSION **to write this. That writer's fanfiction is called** Black Heaven **. I was inspired by that story to create this one. What separates this story from that writer's one is that...**

1) **Rin** will be a **FEMALE**. (I love genderbending)

2) The **King of Water** will stay a **GUY.**

3) It will be **DEMON KINGS X RIN.**

4) **T -7 M**. (maybe)

5) There will be **reincarnation**.

6) **Gabriell** will fall for **Rin**.

etc) Many more things as the story go on.

.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Cleome: The Butterfly Flower  
.**

 **Arc I: Holy Warriors  
**

 _A_ _young woman, with short black hair that covered the left side of her face, opened her eyes, seeing the place she was in._ _H_ _er deep blue eyes_ _trail_ _from one corner to the next_ _._ _She saw that_ _t_ _here were trees, flowers, and insect, alike, all around her_ _. "Where... where am I...?" the woman asked softly. She raised her head and looked up at the bright sun that was partly blocked by the trees' leaves and branches, "This place..."_ _S_ _he kneeled down and placed the palm of her hand on the soil_ _._ _"..._ _It's_ _soft... and warm..."_

 ** _"Aaahhhhhhhh!"_** _  
_

 _The woman widened her_ _eyes_ _and looked up, seeing blood from a sword_ _splashed_ _on the earth and on some flowers_ _._ _A pale body fell to the ground, right on top of a_ _field_ _of flowers, while another body, clothed in armor, lowered its sword, causing the blood from it to drip_ _._ _The woman got up and looked around them. She saw that she was not in the forest, that she was in earlier, but a garden that ends could but be seen. The woman looked at the body on the field of flowers and then at the man in armor. For reasons the woman did not understand, she could not see either of their faces but only the outline of two human bodies. "If only you would not have been so prideful and envies .." spoke the mysterious person with the sword. The woman looked at him but could only see the reflection of the sun on his face. "... Then maybe the outcome would have been different and you would not have had to die like this," the man's voice was gentle but had not the hint of pity in it. He_ _raised his sword above his head,_ _"Now, it is time for you to return to which you came."_

 _The woman saw beforehand what the man was about to do and ran towards the two, "Noooo!" As the sword was lowered, the body lying on the ground smile, letting a sparkling line run down his or her face. The lying figure opened his or her mouth and begun to say something, but no words came out. At least not any that the woman could hear of. The woman tried to reach the two, but no matter how far she ran, the two continued to be out of reach._

 _"Now die!"_

* * *

 **The First Night: Daughter of SSSSSSatan**

 **.**

The young woman snapped her eyes open and stared at the ceiling above her, breathing heavily. After realizing that it was all just a dream, she softened her eyes and turned her head to her right, seeing an empty dorm room and not some metal or woods. She sighed at that, "Not that dream again," she sat up on her bed, not bothering to use her blanket as a means to cover her naked body, "Why am I always having that one?"

 _"Rin, you're up, yet?!"_ called a masculine voice from the other side of the door.

Rin, the young woman, turned her head towards the door and called, "Yeah, I'm up!"

 _"Good! Hurry up and get dressed! It's a beautiful day today and I'm not letting you sleep through it, even if it is a Sunday!"_

"ERrrrraaaa...!" Rin dropped dead on her mattress and used her pillow to covered her face, "Can't I sleep for another hour...!?"

 _"NOOO!"_

Rin removed the pillow from her face and threw it on the ground, rolling her eyes. "Damn it!" she mumbled, kicking the blanket off of her and getting out of bed. Rin made her way towards her wardrobe and opened it, looking at the clothes that were hanged. She reached for one of them but then felt something warm touch her cheek, "Err-" Rin squinted and used her hand to blocked her eyes. Afterwards, she closed her closet door and made her way over to the window. Rin saw that even though the curtains were closed, a little bit of light was escaping between the crack. She took her hand and sweep a little bit of the drapes opened, letting only her head see through the window. Rin saw that it was a beautiful day and felt the light warmed her pale face.

Rin sighed and looked down at her body, noticing that she didn't even have her underwear on, "Again... why is this keep happening?..." Rin said to herself, _'I go to sleep with clothes on, only to wake up the next morning without it,'_ Rin turned her head back towards the bed and saw that a pair of blue PJs were lying on the ground, next to her underwear. "Urrrr!" Rin groaned, looking up.

* * *

Rin made her way downstairs, dressed in a pair of long blue jeans, black sandals, a white no sleeve top, a half sleeve yellow overcoat, and a black scarf around her neck. She also had her tail wrapped around her waist, over her top. "Morning~!" Rin peeped her head through the door that leads to the dining hall.

"Morning," greeted a teenage boy with glasses and brown hair, that was even shorter than Rin.

"Hey, Yukio-" Rin made her way over to him when suddenly, the entire room began to shake uncontrollably and certain things on the top sleeves began to fall down. "Whoa...!" Rin extended her arms, trying to keep balance, while Yukio ducked under the table he was eating at. "What's going on?!" Then, at last, the shaken stop after almost fifteen minutes. "Was that an earthquake?" Rin asked, looking over at Yukio.

"Could be," Yukio replied, getting out from under the table, "But an earthquake that strong doesn't last that long, even if this is Japan. There's a good chance that Sir Pheles may know the reason behind the shock. I'll go to his office to talk to him about it," Yukio started to make his way to Rin, who was in front of the door.

"Have fun with that," Rin put her hands in her pocket and walked passed Yukio.

"Not so fast," Yukio turned around and grabbed Rin by her shoulder, "You're coming also."

"WHAT?!" Rin turned around, shaking Yukio's hand off of her, "Why do I have to come?! I didn't even have breakfast yet!"

"It's because he'll most likely ask for you anyway, so it would be easier if you just come now," Yukio explained.

"But my breakfast...!" Rin whined.

"I'm sure that Sir Pheles will have something for you to eat in his office," Yukio started to pull Rin along with him, as they exit the building, "And besides, it's 9:40, in the morning. You should have been up, eating your breakfast, hours ago."

.

* * *

 **/Mephisto's Office/**

Yukio and Rin entered an office and found a man - dressed in all white, with a tall top hat on - seated by a large dest, and a red-headed woman with nothing on but a bra and super high shorts. "Shura, wha' are you doing here?" Rin asked with a confused look on her face.

The woman, Shura, turned around to faced Rin and her brother, while the man in all white looked over her shoulder. "Rin, Yukio, what up?" Shura asked.

"Rin-chan~! Yukio-kun~! It's so good to see my two youngest siblings in the morning!" the man in all white cheered.

"Hey, I ask you first," Rin whined, ignoring her older brother greeting, making her way over to Shura with Yukio closely behind.

Shura sighed, "It's nothing important, alright. Let's just say that I'm thinking about my further and Mephisto, here, is helping me with it."

"Helping you," Yukio repeated, "And how is he doing that," Yukio drew his eyes on Mephisto, the man in all white.

Mephisto grinned, with a knowing look on his face, "Oh~, just a bit of thing here, and some of it there~." Yukio just stared at him, acting as if he didn't hear anything. "Anyway," Mephisto coughed, trying to change the topic, "I hardly believe that you two would just waltz in here to greet your _favorite_ older brother with a good morning, so really, what can I do for you today?"

"We just wanted to make sure that the earthquake, we fell, wasn't just a mere coincidence and that if there were anything that we could do to help," Yukio answered. Rin looked at her young brother with an 'are you kidding me' look.

"Hmm..." Mephisto tapped his chin, "Let's see... I could think of at least twenty-two reasons for an earthquake of that much power, but all-and-all, it really does come down to only one possibility."

"And what would that be?" Rin asked, tilting her head to one side.

Mephisto looked at his sister and smiled playfully, "Demons, of course,~! They're probably drilling underground as we speak~!"

"What?!" Yukio widened his eyes, "How is that possible?!"

"No clue!" Mephisto stung.

...

Everybody was silent for a moment before a huge deadly aura surrounds them. "Don't. Freaken. Joke. With us, Mephisto," Rin warned, glaring at him.

Mephisto chuckled at that, "Let me explain what I mean. See here, as you may know, I'm the King of Time & Space so, therefore, I have power over all time and space demon, alike. But an earthquake made by demons can only be caused by **_earth_** demons, which are not my jurisdiction," Mephisto explained, wagging his finger, before turning to the door, "You can come in now~!"

Shura, Rin, and Yukio turned around, as the door opened. They were all shocked to see a young teen, a bit older looking than Yukio and Rin, with dark green hair, walked through the door. He was dressed in the True Cross boys' uniform and had a lollipop in his mouth.

Rin blinked, pointing, "A- A- Ama- Ama-"

"AMAIMON!? What the hell, Mephisto?!" Shura demanded as she drew her sword at the green-haired demon, "Why on earth is Amaimon doing here?!"

"Calm down." Amaimon, the green-haired teen, frowned, "In exchange for letting me out of that cage, I agreed with Big Bro that I would behave. Besides, I even know how the demons got through the barrier."

Upon hearing that, Shura lowered her sword but didn't put it away. "I'm listening."

"The barrier goes around and above the city, but it doesn't go under. You've probably got a basilisk drilling underground." Amaimon explained.

"I thought you were in charge of earth demons," Rin said, confused, "And why the hell are you in the school's uniform?!"

"I am. And that's because I go here now. But with me being gone for so long, Big Brother Lucifer probably took charge of them. Greedy bastard." Amaimon mumbled the last part, while his sharp teeth bared down on his lollipop, causing it to break.

"WHAT!?" Rin's eyes almost popped out.

"But why here?" Shura asked.

Just as Amaimon was about to say he didn't know, Yukio's phone started to ring. "Okumura speaking," Yukio said just as he placed the phone next to his ear.

As Yukio was talking on the phone, Rin matched over to Amaimon and stood in front of him, "When you said that you go here now, do you mean that you're living with Mephisto or is it that you're-"

"Yes," Amaimon answered, looking down at his little sister, "I'm even transferring to my bride's class and school."

Rin narrowed her eyes, "First of all: who the hell is your bride, and second: NO, you CAN'T go to True Cross!"

Amaimon took the candy stick out of his mouth and threw it in the trash can, on the other side of the room, "It's that human girl with the blonde hair that you save at the amusement park, and why not?"

"WHAT!? Shiemi is NOT your bride, bastard!"

"You shouldn't get jealous of her, Rin. It's not like we ever really got marry or kiss."

Rin widened her eyes and pointed her finger at him, about to scream something when...

 **"What?!** Okay, understood!" Yukio said before putting the phone down. "The demon is attacking the Grigory's chambers," Yukio looked at Shura and Rin.

"Let's move then," Shura said as she stuck an infinity key in the door. Without wasting time, she ran through the door, with Yukio following quickly behind.

"I'm coming too!" Rin ran after her brother, leaving Amaimon and Mephisto alone.

.

* * *

 **/Grigory's Chambers/**

All of the members of the Grigory had already been evacuated, but the basilisks were still attacking all of the exorcists that had stayed behind. The basilisk was a large snake demon with black scaly skin and red eyes. It swung its massive tail at the exorcists, killing some and knocking the rest unconscious. "Niccccce one. Now let'sssss finisssssssh thisssssss," said a demon perched on top of a basilisk's head, riding it by a small saddle. This demon was a man with pale and scaly skin, slit green eyes, and a forked, thin tongue. He sported white hair and a huge pair of fangs like a vampire. He was also dressed in green armor and he had a whip in his hand.

With that command, a basilisk wrapped itself around the large podium in the center of the room. Then it tightened its grip on it until it cracked.

"Hey!" Rin shouted just as she, Yukio, and Shura entered the room.

The demon looked down at them with an annoyed look. "Burn them!" He commanded. Then the basilisk he was riding lowered its head and opened its mouth, allowing flames to spilled out of it with a great roar.

Yukio and Rin both got out of the way, but it still burned Shura's leg just as she was dodging. "AAHH!"

 **"Shura!"** The twin called as they ran to her side.

"I'm fine," she lied through clenching her teeth, "Yukio, just go take care of the wounded. They'll die if you don't." Yukio was still concerned for Shura, but he nodded his head and ran to the exorcists who were still alive.

"And Rin..." Shura muttered as she got up, "Let's kick some ass." Rin smirked and turned to the basilisks.

The demon riding it was very annoyed with Rin's smile, so he immediately whipped the basilisk. "I sssaid burn them!" The basilisk did as it was told and shot flames from its mouth again. Rin responded to that by drawing her sword, Kurikara, and pointing it at the flames before it engulfed Shura and herself.

The demon smirked, thinking that he had succeeded in killing them. To his surprise, he saw blue flames on the ground, exactly where Rin was and that soon afterward, the basilisks' flames dissipated to reveal Rin with pointy ears, cold blue cat-like eyes, and an aura of firey blue around her. "The blue flamessssss...?" the demon muttered, surprised. Rin ignored his statement, and instead, jumped up into the air and landed on the basilisk's head. She swung her sword at the demon with white hair. The demon instantly pulled out a black sword and it clashed violently against Kurikara, with blue flames shooting out across the rooms. "SSSSon of SSSSSatan," the demon hissed out as Rin pushed Kurikara against the demon's own sword, "I- I mean **Daughter** of SSSSSSatan! You ssshouldn't be doing thissssssss, princcccesssss. Your father will be very angry with you."

Rin got aggravated at that remark and it was reflected in Kurikara. Blue flames immediately rose off the blade rapidly, burning the basilisk underneath, "Listen and listen good... That bastard ain't my **father!** Shiro Fujimoto is and **_Satan_** is my _**enemy!**_ "

"How can you call a human your father when you're pouring out blue flamesssss? Lord SSSSatan needsssss to dissssscipline you better," the demon said before suddenly pushing back with his sword, causing Rin to landed on her back, several feet away from him, "In fact, I'll sssssend you to him." The demon suddenly appeared in front of Rin and raised his blade, getting ready to impale Rin.

Rin saw this and widened her eyes.

 **. . .** _The armored man_ _raised his sword above his head, looking down at the figure  
below him,_ _"Now, it is time for you to return to which you came."_ **. . .**

Narrowed her eyes, Rin clenched her teeth and swiftly rolled to the side before the sword could cut her. Rin took a quick glance at the crack in the floor that the demon made, before taking her left foot and aimed it at the demon's face. To her surprise, the demon successfully cause it, "SSssstop try to ressssisssssst!" the demon turned his head to his right, at Rin, glaring at her as she returned the looked. However, because of their fighting, neither of them noticed Shura running up to the demon and sticking her sword through its chest. The demon cried out in pain and let go of Rin's foot. At the same time, a pillar in the center of the room cracked and broke down into massive pieces falling all over the room. Luckily, however, it didn't land on anyone, but the demon used that destruction as a diversion to run away.

When Rin noticed that, she immediately tried to run after him, only to be blocked by a large fragment of the pillar falling in front of her, "Damn it!" Rin ran around the other side of the room to try to catch him, but the demon was already gone.

* * *

 **(Sometime Later...)  
.**

Some doctors came and hauled the rest of the injured exorcists out of there. Even Rin had to leave when the paladin came, who was always looking for the smallest excuse to mount Rin's head on his wall. At the present moment, only Yukio and Shura remained. Yukio tended to Shura's burns as she cried, "OOOWWW!" Shura screeched as soon as the medicine touched her burn.

"Don't move, it'll only take longer for me to treat it," Yukio put his hand back on her arm.

"Aww, you almost sound worried about me~!" Shura grinned. She waited for a response but it never came. She then realized that Yukio wasn't even paying attention to her. He was staring at some of the rubble from the pillar. "What's the matter?" She asked, sincerely concerned.

"Nothing," Yukio said before switching his focus back to cleaning her wounds.

"Tell me or I'll tell Rin all the embarrassing stuff I know about you."

That made Yukio pause and looked back at her. He then narrowed his eyes, "If you must know," he began without a second thought. "I was just wondering why the demon attacked this place."

Shura raised an eyebrow. "Well, that's a dumb thing to wonder. He was trying to kill the Grigory. What else?"

"Still though, after the Grigory left, he stayed. And he seemed pretty intent on destroying that pillar," Yukio pointed at the area where the pillar was once at.

"Okay, you may be on to something," Shura said before she shakily got to her feet. She then started to look around at the remains of the pillar. Yukio realized what she was doing so he began to do the same.

 **. . .**

They turning over several of the pieces to get a look from the other side, but finally, Yukio found something. Embedded in the stone of one of the fragments, there was some kind of square with gold ridges. "Shura, come take a look at this," he called.

When Shura came over and saw it, she got curious and wanted a better look. So she put the edge of her sword between the square and stone and used it as a wedge to get the square to pop out. Yukio then picked it up and tore off the stone that remained attached to it. The square had a circle in the center that was green with some kind of crest on it of a crown that was also golden. Around the edge of the circle and under the crown, there was also a carving shaped like an **'I'**.

"What the hell is that?" Shura asked.

"I don't know," Yukio answered truthfully. "But I'd sure like to find out."

.

* * *

 **/Elsewhere/**

The white-haired demon continued to run through the forest, not bothering looking back. It was now miles away from Rin, but it didn't want to take its chances. Because he was a demon, he didn't have to worried about any human seeing him. He continued on for miles and miles, deeper into the woods and far away from any humans. But then it was stopped by some sort of explosion. Right in front of him, two bright light fell from the sky, leaving a massive crater under its feet. "What the...!" the demon slowly walked towards the craters, after being blown away. To his surprise, in the center of the hole, he saw two creature that glowing a fiery red.

When the light dial down, it revealed two people, with a human appearance. Immediately, they looked up at the demon. The one on the demon's left was a young woman, most likely in her mid-late twenties, with long wavy golden-blonde hair that flows down to her waist with emerald green eyes. She was wearing a bronze and golden armor that mainly covered the right side of her body, a crown that was in a shape of a halo, and a golden bracelet on her left arm with several different colors gems attached to it. She had some sort of golden bow on her back with no quiver attached to it and some type of hilt - with no blade to it - at her side with a red gem.

The other person was a young man who was most likely the same age as the woman. He had pure snow-white hair that was put in a braided side ponytail and sapphire blue eye, more brilliant than Rin's. His frame was covered with silver, shining armor, and he had a sheath at his side which covered up any detail of the blade he held. He also wore a silver cross around his neck with a diamond in the center. The only emotion on his face was contempt, and it was directed at the demon before him.

"Who the Gehenna are you two?!" the demon spat. Foolishly, he mistook them for another type of demon or maybe even tricked out exorcists.

"Filthy animal," the man said, looking at the demon with disgust.

"You little-" the demon raised a clawed hand at the man and charged. The minute his claws came close, the man's hand shot up at a lightning speed and grabbed the demon's hand, squeezing it with inhuman strength. "AAAAAHHHHH!" The demon wailed as his clawed hand was crushed and his fingers bent out at odd angles. It caused him so much pain that he fell to his knees, kneeling before the two. His hand then began to burn up as a white fire ignited quickly in the man's hand.

The man saw this and then finally allowed the demon to withdraw his hand, or rather what was left of it.

The demon immediately jumped back, kneeled down and looking at his burned and crushed hand, that only had two fingers left. What remained of his hand probably would have fallen apart if someone were to lightly blow on it. The demon growled and glared back at the man that burned him and then at the woman, who was walking towards him. " ** _What_ **the **hell** are you?" he asked timidly.

The woman only smiled and knelt down to get to his eye level and put a hand under his jaw in a none threatening manner. "It's ironic that you say _hell_..." she said just as pain coursed through the demon's body again. The woman then changed her light touch on his jaw to a tight grip around his throat. This lets the same fire, that just turned his hand to ashes, to courts through his whole body. It overflowed and even began to erupt from out his eyes and mouth. "... Because we're actually quite the opposite," the woman said, frowning. The fire then completely cooked the demon through and through so that the only thing that remained was a mummified looking corpse completely made of ash that had its mouth wide open and its hands wrapped around the woman's own. The blonde then playfully took her other hand and lightly tapped the corpse on the forehead so that it crumbled to ash. She then to move her hand about the scattered remains of the demon. "They're so fragile. Don't you think so, brother?" she asked, addressing the man behind her.

"I suppose so," the man said as he began to walk away out of the crater, "Are you coming or not?" the man asked, looked over his shoulder at his sister, "We still have so much to do."

The woman nodded and got up to follow her brother. They both started walking away, towards True Cross city.

.

* * *

 **/True Cross City Hospital Garden/**

Rin stood in front of a vending machine and put in a few cents. She then reached out her finger to the numbers and pressed some of them. After a second, Rin bent down and reached for the chocolate bar in the product dispenser door. "I wonder what's taking Yukio so long," Rin mumbled to herself, as she straightened her back and unwrapped the bar. She opened her mouth and placed her teeth on the tip of the chocolate, but before she could take a bite, her breakfast was taken from her hand.

 _"It could be that little brother is talking to his bosses as we speak."_

Rin widened her eyes and twisted her body around, seeing Amaimon still in her school uniform. "A- Amaimon!" Rin pointed, taking a step back.

"Hey, do you always talk to yourself when you're alone, or do you do in front of people too?" Amaimon asked, taking a bite of Rin's chocolate.

Rin reached for her sword, which was on her back, and narrowed her eyes, "What the hell are you doing here, Amaimon!?"

Amaimon swallowed the piece of chocolate in his mouth and stared at Rin was his typical emotionless face, "Are you going to answer my question first, Sister?"

"I am NOT your sister!"

"Yes, you are, because my father mated with your mother, creating you and Four-Eyes, so that makes you two _our_ younger half-siblings," Amaimon answered bluntly.

"Well... if that is true, then you sure have a way of treating us," Rin crossed her arms and turned her body to the side, "Really?! First, you attacked me. Then, you try to kill my friends. Afterward, you show up out of nowhere and say that 'I go here now'. And now you're stealing my breakfast?! Wow! Brother of the year, much!"

Amaimon blinked, looking down at the chocolate bar in his hands and then at Rin, "Okay, you can have it back then," Amaimon took a bite of the chocolate.

Rin turned her body to faced Amaimon's and brought her arms to her side, "Like hell, I want it back after you just-" All of a sudden, Amaimon's arms were around Rin's slender waist and her mouth was locked together with his. Rin could feel a heat making its way to her face and she tried to turn her head. But Amaimon saw beforehand what she was about to do, and placed his left hand on the lower area of Rin's head and the top of her neck. "Umm...!" Rin cried. She tried to break free from his grasp on her but couldn't, so she did the only thing she could do. Rin started walking backward.

Big mistake, because now Rin was trapped with a large metal machine behind her and a dangerous demon in the front.

* * *

 **Word Count: 5,029**

* * *

 **Publish - Feb. 3, 2018**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Review~!** **Review~!** **Review~!** **Review~!**


	2. 2nd Night: Introduce Ourselves

**[INSPIRED BY Seraphim 0]**

 _ **After the Hole War of Lucifer & God, the winning side, lead by the firstborn angel, M** **ichael, was able to remain** **in heaven, while the rest were stripped of their wings and sentenced to hell, a prison made for the angels that dared stray from the path of light. In Gehenna, the once mighty Archangel prepared for his revenge, building his kingdom with the help of a Swan and strengthening his army with his sons** **. His sons, the generals and second in command of the N** **etherworld,** **did whatever their father had ordered of them, but there was one thing that some of them could not bare. And that was losing their queen.** **"One day, my loves... we will be reunited. I swear off it." When that woman died, leaving behind her many children with Satan and the Ba'al, she tore a bigger rip into their family tree with her death. Now, c** **ountless of eons later, in the year 2014, the unfinished show will finally continue, but this time, it will be for keeps. Who will win in the end?**_

 **.**

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTE**

 **This is the fanfiction of a Fanfiction, created by Seraphim, who** GAVE ME PERMISSION **to write this. That writer's fanfiction is called** Black Heaven **. I was inspired by that story to create this one. What separates this story from that writer's one is that...**

1) **Rin** will be a **FEMALE**. (I love genderbending!)

2) The **King of Water** will stay a **GUY.**

3) It will be **DEMON KINGS X RIN.**

4) **T -7 M**. (maybe)

5) There will be **reincarnation**.

6) **Gabriell** will fall for **Rin**.

etc) Many more things as the story go on.

.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Cleome: The Butterfly Flower  
.**

When Rin's back hit the metal machine, Amaimon dig his fangs into Rin's lip, causing her to cry out. Amaimon took that chance to slip his tongue into her mouth, letting Rin have back her chocolate. Rin could taste the flavor of it as it entered her mouth. It was sweet and warm. When Amaimon's tongue was inside Rin's mouth, he played around in there, mixing the chocolate all over the place, causing Rin to let out a small moan. She could feel her eyelids becoming heavy and her cheeks heating up. But before Rin could become anymore arose, she sharpened her eyes and brought her right knee up to Amaimon's member.

Amaimon snapped his eyes opened and unwrapped his arms around Rin. But right before Amaimon could fall backward, Rin regained control and grabbed a whole of her older brother by the collar of his shirt, slamming him into the vending machine behind her. The table was turned and Rin was now keeping Amaimon at _her_ mercy. **"You. Son. Of. A... BITCH..."** Rin growled through her teeth, trying to drag the least amount of attention as possible, given the circumstance.

.

 **The Second Night: Introduce Ourselves**

 **.**

Amaimon stared Rin straight in the eyes, seeing the teardrops that she was trying to hold back. "What's the matter, Little Sis?" Amaimon asked, cluelessly.

"What's the problem? **What's the problem?** ... I'll tell you what's the problem...! The problem is that you keep calling me _**THAT**_ but behaving like _**THIS**_! **!**!" Rin barked, no longer caring who stared or talked. And ironically enough, they were the only one in the park. "GOD, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! **!**? **?"** Rin let go of Amaimon and took several steps back, still keeping her eyes locked on the Demon King, "We're... we're... we're _**siblingSSSS**_! You shouldn't be-... that's like-... **INCESTS!** "

Amaimon didn't even bother to blink, "And?"

"AND?!" Rin widened her eyes before taking a breather and crossing her arms over her chest, "Look, I don't know how you do it in Gehenna, but here, people don't normally do... **THAT!"**

Amaimon tilted his head, "Why?"

"'Why'?"

"Yes, why?... Is it because humans are too weak and afraid to take a step out of the Garden on their own accord... or is it because they put all their faith in _God_ and blindly do as they are told?" Amaimon narrowed his eyes, tightening his grip on the chocolate bar.

"..." Rin widened her eyes and started laughing sarcastically, shaking her head side to side, "Jeez, just what the hell are you even talking about?! Really... 'Weak'? 'Afraid'? Ha! Oh, brother... " Rin shot a looked towards Amaimon's way, "If that's true, then why don't you go back to whatever little hole you crawl out of and stay there! And speaking of Garden and leaving, why don't I _lead_ to way," Rin turned around and started running away from her brother, out of the park and hospital.

...

As Amaimon watched his little sister run away crying from him, he was seen with an almost sad look on his face. "I know... I know..." Amaimon sighed.

* * *

 **/True Cross City's Streets/**

Rin continued running, evening though she was far away from the hospital and the park. She didn't bother turning around or to dry her eyes. _'What the hell is his problem?! I can't believe he did that! He's... he's...'_ To everyone that she passes, all they could think of was 'what happened to her?'. _'Damn it! What was he even talking about with the-'_

 _" ***** Ring, Ring ***** "_

Rin slowed down as she heard a sweet chime, before coming to a fulled stop. Rin turned her head to her left, at the flower displayed in the window of a shop. There she saw bouquets of flowers of all shapes and sizes. "... _hhh_..." Without even thinking, Rin dried her eyes and took a stepped into the store.

"Yes, hello!" an old man with gray hair and a bushy mustache asked, dressed in a green farmer's apron.

Rin looked at the man, that was right across from her, "Oh... I was just passing by and I-... um..."

The man chuckled, "I see, so you're just checking my store out, now were you?" Rin nodded. "Well, that's fine. Feel free to look around," the man turned to his right and pick up and box, "Just call me if you need anything, alright?"

"Thanks..." Rin strolled through the room slowly, looking at each and every flower arrangement that she came across. Rin stopped when she was in front of a large basket of roses. She picked one of them out of the container and brought it to her nose. After inhaling the scent, Rin separated it from her face and took a good look at it. It was a dark shade of red and was only beginning to bloom. There was a good chance that if the flower was never picked, it would have blossomed into a full flower.

"A fan of roses, are you?" Rin turned around and saw the same old man from before. The man smiled, "No surprise there. Roses are a very well loved flower that the young _and_ old adores."

Rin half smiled, "Yeah, my friend mentioned a thing or two about them to me. She's a plant lover."

"Ohh, then I think me and her will get along just fine."

Rin giggled, before bringing her arms to her side, "Sir, could you help me pick out a flower to replaced the one I have at home?"

"Sure!" the man turned around, "Right this way," the man started walking and Rin followed. They ended up in another corner of the room, looking down at single flowers in a plastic wrap. "Here you go~!" the man turned around and showed Rin a single purple iris, wrapped inside of a see-through plastic cone. "How does an iris sounds to you?"

Rin smiled, "Thanks, but I was hoping for something a bit more..." Rin froze and closed her mouth.

"A bit more, what?' the man frowned, worried.

Rin lowered her head, not understanding her feelings at the moment.

 _" ***** Ring, Ring ***** "_

Rin snapped her head up and turned it to her right. She saw some prickly flowers that were the colored white, pink, light purple, and green. Rin smiled and started walking over to them. She picked on wrap up and examined it. "Oh," the man walked over to Rin, "You're like the-"

"Cleomes," Rin smiled, bringing the plant closer to her face.

The man smiled, knowing that Rin had found her match. "Tell me, Miss, do you know what is the meaning of the 'Spider Flower'?"

Rin turned her head at the man, "Spider flower? Never heard that before. I always called it the 'Butterfly Flower'."

The laughed, "Well, whatever it may be called, the meaning is all the same," the man stopped chuckling, "What the Cleome plant says is 'Elope with me'."

"E- Elope?"

"Yes, it means to _**leave all behind and**_ ** _run away_**."

"... run away? Why?"

The man smiled caringly, "So that we could **_get married_**."

"..."

.

* * *

.

The two strangers, that had killed the white-haired demon from earlier, walked through the streets of True Cross city, with a new and younger appearance. The man now looked like a teenage boy, dressed in a pair of black jeans, blue sneakers, and a red shirt covered by a blue sports jacket. His white hair was still in a side-braided ponytail and he still had on his silver cross, but his eyes were now giving off a much warmer and friendly personality.

The woman, who looked the same age as her brother, was still wearing her gold bracelet, but her armor was replaced with a pair of blue ripped jeans, green high-heel sandals, and a white short-sleeved blouse. "Gabriel, what do you think True Cross Academy is like?" the young woman suddenly asked.

"Beats me. Your answer's as good as mine, but it should be _different_ than most boarding schools out there," the young man answered, in a higher pitch voice.

"Oh really? Why is that?"

"Simple," Gabriel turned his head towards his sister, who was on his left, "It's because Samael is running the-"

 _"Owwwch!"_

Both siblings stopped walking and looked down at the person Gabriel knocked down. "A-Are you okay?" Gabriel asked, holding out his hand to Rin.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Rin removed her hand from her bottom and opened her eyes, looking up at Gabriel with a bright smile.

Gabriel widened his eyes as his brilliant blue eyes met with Rin's solid blue ones. Rin reached for his hands and Gabriel pulled her to her feet. He didn't fully understand it himself, but he thought as though he had seen those eyes somewhere before. "Oh, I'm so, so sorry about that Miss," Gabrial looked down at the crushed cleome in Rin's arms.

"It's cool. Thanks for worrying though," Rin smiled, "I could always ask my friend for some later."

"That's good to know."

" _Ahem!_ " the woman coughed, trying to remind her brother that she was still there.

"Oh..!" Gabriel looked at his sister, "Sorry, about your flowers, but we really must be going."

"Sure," Rin stung, "But by any chance, can I ask where you're going? Because you guys look kind of lose. Can I help you out or something?"

The woman smiled, "Actually, yes, you can~! Thank you... umm..."

"Rin," Rin answered, "You?"

"Uriel. And this is my twin brother, Gabriel," the woman, Uriel, put a hand in front of her brother.

"Uriel, Gabriel," Rin tasted the sound of their names on her tongue, "Cool, so where are you heading?"

"To the True Cross Academy," Gabriel answered.

"Huh?!" Rin widened her eyes and leaned forward, "No way, you guys are going there?!"

"Yeah, is something the matter?"

"No, no!" Rin waved her hand in front of her, "Not at all. Actually, I'm heading back there myself."

"Really, so do you go there or something?" Uriel asked.

"Uh-huh," all three of them started walking in the direction of the school, with Rin leading the way, "I'm a student there, along with my twin brother."

"No way," Uriel laughed, "What's an odd quiescent that we met another part of fraternal twins."

"You're telling me," Rin sneered, "So are you guys going to become students there, or are you already?"

"We're going to transfer there," Gabriel answered, "But first, we need to have our meeting with the Headmaster."

* * *

 **/Mephisto's Office/**

Mephisto was in his office, reading a manga at his coffee table. "Oh, Assiah... how I love your creation..." Mephisto moaned, as he turned the page in his book. He then heard a knocked at his door and thought that it could only be a normal student from his school, "You have to make an appointment to see me! Please, come back later!" he dismissed whoever it was without taking his eyes off of this book.

 _"Mephisto...!"_ Rin's voice called from the other side of the door.

"Oh, Rin-chan~, please, come on in," Mephisto smiled grew at the voice of his little sister.

Rin did as he had suggested and opened the door. "Mephisto, there's a couple of people here to see you. Parently, they said that they're transferring here."

"Transfer students?!" Mephisto translated, laughing. He didn't even look up from his book, "That's funny, but I had reserved no news of that. Please tell them to go home and to call back later."

Gabriel and Uriel, who was standing next to Rin the whole time, crossed their arms. "How can you say that, _Headmaster,_ because I certainly remember talking to you not **that** long ago," Uriel suddenly said, in a deep threating voice.

Mephisto's eyes widened and he looked up, turning his head to the three people standing by the door. There he saw Uriel with a hand on her hip and her other hand twiddling its finger at him. Mephisto let out a sarcastic laughed, "My, it's two you. Won't you join me for a cup of tea?" Mephisto gestured the seats across from him, ignoring the fact that Rin was there also.

"We would love to," Gabriel took Mephisto on his offer and took a seat across from him, smiling. Uriel, on the other hand, just leaned back against the wall behind Gabriel's seat.

Rin, who was watching all of this, tilted her head, "Huh? You guys know each other or something?"

Mephisto froze when he held his little sister's voice. He slowly turned his head towards her, forcing a smile, and asked, "Rin, why are you here?"

Rin crossed her arms and pouted, "To deliver you your transfer students."

"Haha! Oh, really now? Out of curiously, but what's your relationship to them," Mephisto pointed at the twin across from him, still smiling.

"We bumped into her on our way here and Rin was so kind as to take us to you," Uriel answered, brushing a bit of hair out of her face.

"Did she now," Mephisto looked back at the twin. placing his hands in his lap.

"That's right," Gabriel nodded, "But all said and done, thank you, Rin, but this is a private meeting so could you please leave."

Rin simply stung, "Sure," and exited the room, "Well, anyway, see you around school."

"You too," Uriel smiled.

When they heard the footsteps disappearing, Gabriel began, "Samael, you're looking well."

"Why, thank you," Mephisto sweated, "So what brings you two all the way down here? I would have sworn that **Heaven's** twin **Archangels** would have more important matter to attend to."

Gavriel smirked, "Samael, you seem nervous. Is everything alright?"

Mephisto smiled nervously and got up from his seat, "I'm sorry, but I have places to be."

Gabriel and Uriel simultaneously flicked their fingers in his direction and he slammed back into his chair like he had just been pushed. Mephisto looked back at the twins with an unsure look in his eyes. "Let's talk," Uriel said plainly.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **(Later)**

 **/Rin's & Yukio' Dorm/**

"Night, Yukio!" Rin walked down the hall and opened the door to her room. Once inside, Rin started to undress. First, she took off her sweater coat and put it on a chair near her. Afterward, she did the same thing with her tight pants and white top. At this point, Rin was in nothing but her black matching undergarments, so she started humming as she took those off and got into a pair of pink PJs.

 _ **Hey, Rin,** _went a little black cat with two tails, on Rin's bed, **_Where did you go today's?_**

"Oh, just on a little mission to the Vatican to defeat some snake demons and a white-haired dude." Rin turned off her lamplight and closes the curtains.

 ** _Oh, I see._**

Afterward, Rin walked over to her bed and crawled in. "Night, Kuro," Rin yawned, before laying down.

 ** _Night, Rin,_ **the cat did the same.

 _"You're so cute when you're sleeping~!"_

Rin snapped her eyes opened and quickly sat up, turning her head towards the direction of the voice. "Wha...!" she saw Mephisto sitting on her dest, with a grin on his face, "W- W- What are you doing here, Mephisto?! It's like one in the morning!"

Mephisto giggled, "It's actually, 1:14, but close."

Rin narrowed her eyes, "What. The hell. Are. You. Doing here?!"

"Well~, if you must know," Mephisto got off of the dest and walked over to Rin, who was scooting away from him and closer to the wall, "I came here tonight, or should I say this morning, to give you a little something."

"A little something, you say?" Rin repeated.

"Umm-hmm~!" Without giving Rin any notices, Mephisto ripped her blanket away from her and throw it to the side, on top of Kuro.

 ** _Hey, who did that?!_** Kuro cried.

"Mephisto...!" Rin was suddenly grabbed by her ankle and had her lower body turned towards him. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Rin blushed. Mephisto ignored that and instead, put a leather anklet around her right ankle. "..." Rin froze, not expecting that. She slowly reached her hands those that ankle, which Mephisto was still holding. But the moment when she did so, Mephisto grabbed both of her wrists and pinned them over her head. "Me- Mephisto..." Rin stared at the demon hovering above her. Mephisto simply smiled at her before slipping a silver spiral bracelet through her left wrist. After he was done with that, Mephisto moved his hands to Rin's neck. This time, though, Rin didn't bother to do a thing. She just laid there underneath him with a bored looked on her face.

"What? You're not going to scream?" Mephisto asked, looking at Rin's neck.

"What's the point in that?" Rin stared at Mephisto blankly, catching his eye, "You're just putting on weird pieces of jewelry on me. And besides, let's say that I did scream: who would come to my aid, or moreover, be of a match to you?"

"..." Mephisto was caught with his mouth slightly opened, staring deeply into Rin's blue orbs. He removed his hands from her neck and placed them on the side of her head. "You know, I think that is the third time I ever held you speak like that, Rin," Mephisto gave a half smile, examining every square inch of Rin's face.

Rin squinted, "The third? And what do you mean by the way I talk?"

"Yes, third," Mephisto took off his left glove and put in on Rin's right cheek, "The first was when I first met you at Shiro Fujimoto's grave, and the second time was when you were put before the Grigori... As you may know, people don't normally speak like that, now of days." Mephisto brushed his left thumb across Rin's reddish-pink lip and leaned forward so that their heads were only an inch or two apart. But before Mephiost could do anything, Rin quickly snapped out of whatever it was that she was in and pushed the palm of her hand, that was above her head, to Mephisto's forehead. By doing so, he ended on the floor, looking up at Rin.

Rin immediately stood up and crossed her right arm across her chest and neck, blushing slightly. She then felt something cold touch her the tips of her fingers, so Rin brought whatever it was to her eye view. She saw that there was a long silver chain with a shiny moonstone attached to it, wrapped around her neck, "Hmm?" Rin looked down at her right ankle and her left wrist. She saw the same stone on the leather anklet around her ankle and on the silver spiral bracelet. "Mephisto, why did you-"

"Don't ever take them off."

Rin looked at the man that was getting up, "But why-"

"I mean it," suddenly, Mephisto placed his hand on Rin's shoulder, gripping it. Rin flinched at that and looked up at her older brother, seeing that his smile had completely vanished and that it was replaced with a deadly, cold frown. "Because if you fail to do so, you will surely die."

.

* * *

 **(The Next Day)**

 **/Class 1-A/**

The teacher stood in front of the room, looking at his class, "Now, class, before I start off with attendance, let me introduce you to our two new transfer student," the teacher looked at the door, "You can come in now!"

Everybody looked at the door as it opened. They watched as Gabrial and Uriel walked into the room, wearing the school uniform. Immediately, many of them blushed and gazed at them. _'New students? This time of year?'_ Yukio thought to himself, as he looked at the twins.

 _"Oh my God, I love her hair!"_

 _"Do you think that he's single?!"_

 _"Who's the hotty?"_

 _"Are they're related?"_

Gabrial and Uriel made their way to the teacher's side, smiling. "Okay, class, settle down. Let's let your new classmate introduce themselves," the teacher instructed.

Gabrial picked up a piece of chalk and wrong his name on the chalkboard behind him. Afterward, he turned around and bowed, "Gabrial Campbell. It's very nice to meet you all!" Gabrial straightened his back and turned his head towards his sister.

Instead of bowing, she smiled beautifully, "Uriel Campbell. A pleasure."

"Do either of you would like to say anything about yourself to the class?" the teacher asked.

"Well, for started," Gabrial went, "Our family isn't with us. They're back in Europe. We parently live by ourselves in a condo close to the school."

"As you may guess by our surnames, we're not Japanese, but we _are_ twins," Uriel continued, "I hope that we will become great friends!" Uriel smiled, making most of the boys and some of the girls blushed.

After that introduction, Gabriel and Uriel took a seat in the middle roll by the window, with Gabriel seating in front of his sister. "Alright class, as a reminder, this Thursday, we'll be going to the Cathedral downtown, so make sure that you'll bring your own lunch or have money to buy one," the teacher instructed.

.

* * *

 **/Cram School, Private Room/**

Yukio was on a computer, strowing the Internet, when suddenly, Shura let herself in. "What's up, you Four-Eyes-Chicken?!" Shura yelled, walking over to Yukio and taken a seat on the desk, next to the computer.

"Nothing much," Yukio responded without even looking up.

Shura raised an eyebrow at that, "Something the matter?"

"Nothing really."

Shura pouted and grabbed a hold of Yukio's head, forcing him to look up, at her, "Okay, something's definitely up with you, so spill it." Shura didn't let it show, but she was worried about him.

Yukio sighed and draw his eyes towards the screen of the computer, "Like I said, nothing," Yukio reached into his pocket and pulled out the crest they found in the rubble of the pillar.

Shura's eyes widened and she let go of Yukio, "Yukio, what do you think you're doing with that?"

"I'm checking it out, of course." When Yukio was free from Shura's grip, he started typing again. The page on his screen started to change and when it did, the data was all listed out for them to see. His eyes widened as he read what was on it, "That doesn't make any sense."

"What's up?" Shura asked curiously looking at the screen.

"I did a bit of investigation and ran it through the most advanced machines in the Vatican, but all I could find was nothing," Yukio lowered his voice.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

Shura furrowed her eyebrows at the response. "Let me guess, you were hoping to find something bad, right?"

Yukio shook his head. "No, I was hoping to find at least something that was connected to the change in the behavior of demons lately, but the only thing that was made clear was that this crest isn't made out of any elements of this earth."

Shura eyes flashed wide at that. "Whoa. That's not good."

"And that's the understatement of the year," Yukio answered sourly. "If it's not from earth then somehow, it must be from Gehenna."

"So why do you still have it?" She asked. "Just give it to the Vatican."

Yukio shook his head. "If I do that then it'll disappear into their research teams and I'll never get to find out what it is."

Shura laughed a little at that. "Look at you. Breaking the rules. I was afraid that stick would never drop out of your ass." She bent down and wrapped her arms around Yukio's shoulder, placing a kiss on his cheek.

The kiss made Yukio related a bit. "Is there a reason you came here, other than to comfort me?"

Shura's eyes widened and saw straightened her back, clapping her hands, "That's right! I came here to get you because classes are about to start and that we're getting two new students."

"New students?" Yukio looked up at her.

.

* * *

 **/Cram School, Rin's Classroom/**

The entire class was hanging around the classroom, talking among themselves, when the door opened. Nobody bothered to look to see who had entered, except for a girl with shoulder-length blonde hair, sitting next to Rin. "Good afternoon, Yuki," the girl blushed as she looked up at Yukio. She then looked at Gabrial and Uriel, who was right behind him, "Yuki, who's they?"

Yukio looked down at her and smiled, "Hello, Shiemi. These are your new classmates."

"New classmates?!" a girl with long purple hair repeated, making everyone looked at the twin up front, "Wait, how come they're just _now_ transferring? The term's just about to end in a little over a month."

"Consider it a late entry," Uriel smiled.

"See here," Gabrial began, "We couldn't attend earlier because of some family matter."

"But we're here now."

"Wait a minute," a boy with brown and yellow hair stood up, "Aren't you two the transfer student from my class?"

They both smiled, **"Yep!"**

"..."

"Now class," Yukio began, "Let's all introduce ourselves to Gabrial and Uriel."

Shiemi was the first one to stand up. She bowed, "Hi, my name's Shiemi Moriyama. I'm a first year in high school and I'm studying to become a Tamer meister!"

The next on to get up with a boy with pink hair and dried pink eyes. He smiled, "The name's Renzo Shima. I'm fifteen and I'm working towards being a Knight, but I guess I could also qualified for a Tamer, in some cases." He held out a long golden stick with some bells on it.

The boy next to him stood up. He was a lot shorter than Shima, and had glasses, "I'm Konekomaru Miwa," he bowed before straightening his back, "Like everyone here, I'm working towards becoming an Exorcist, but unlike, Shima and Okumura, I'm actually aiming for an Aria."

"Nice to meet you, Konekomaru," Gabrial smiled, before looking down at Rin.

That signal Rin to introduce herself. Unlike her classmate, she didn't get up. Mainly because she is right in front of Uriel and Gabrial. "Well, we already met, but again, it's Rin Okumura. Like most here, I'm a freshman and I guess I'm a Knight. OH...!" Rin got up and stood next to Yukio, "... And this is my twin brother, I was telling you guys about," she smiled.

"Oh, ready, now?" Uriel looked at Yukio and Rin, "Wow, you guys really are not identical, but are you sure that you're really twins?"

"Oh, they are, alright," Shima grinned, taking his seat, "But it's totally understandable if you don't believe them. I, for one, find it hard to believe myself sometimes."

Uriel looked at him for a moment, before looking back at Yukio, "But you're already a teacher, so how come-"

Yukio smiled, "That's because, when I was little, our dad took me under his wing and train me to become an Exorcist. I graduated from school about two years ago, and am now a Middle-First Class Exorcist."

"Well, aren't you a genius?" Gabrial remarked.

"I'm apparently a Doctor and Fire Arm meister."

"And you," Gabrial looked at the girl with the purple hair and smiled, making her blushed.

She stood up, "Izumo Kamiki. I'm working on becoming a Tamer and Aria. My goal is to pass the Exorcist Exam in February."

Everybody drew their eyes on the boy with brown and yellow hair. The boy looked around before sighing and getting up, "Ryuji Suguro. I want to become a Dragoon, Aria, and Tamer."

"Wow, talk about overachieving?" Uriel laughed.

"..." Bon blushed.

"If you want," Rin began, grinning, "You could call him Bonbon."

The twin looked at her with a puzzled look, **"Bonbon?"**

Shima sneered, "It's actually _Bon_ , but Rin just like to call Bon that."

Suguro blushed and looked down, while Gabrial and Uriel burst out laughing. "Anyway..." Yukio adjusted his glasses, "Let's begin today's class." Gabrial and Uriel took a seat in the middle roll and listened in to everything Yukio said. As Yukio taught the class, Rin continued to look at the amulet around her neck and the bracelet on her wrist.

 **. . .** _"Don't ever take them off ... Because if you fail to do so, you will surely die."_ **. . .**

Rin pouted and looked at the back of her bracelet. There she saw an **'IX'** engraved on it. _'9? Why is there a number on it? And shouldn't it be a one or something?'_ Rin then looked at the moonstone attached to her necklace and rube her fingers all over it. Finally, Rin felt an area that was different than the rest. She turned the stone, so that she could see that spot, and saw an **'X'** there. _'10? What?'_

 _"Hey, that's a pretty bracelet, you got there, Rin."_

Rin looked up and turned her head towards Shiemi, the girl next to her. She smiled, "Oh, this? Yeah, I guess it's cute."

"Where did you got it?"

Rin leaned in closer to the girl, and whispered into her ear,"I got it from-"

"Okumura...!" Yukio threw a piece of chalk at Rin's head.

"Owch!" Rin rubbed the area where the chalk landed and looked at her brother, "What was that for, Yuki- I mean **Teacher**?"

Yukio turned his body to face his sister, "Please come up here and answer the question on the board."

Rin pouted and looked at the board, that was behind Yukio. Rin got out of her seat and walked up to it. "It said..." Rin squinted, leaning closer to the board, "What is a-" Rin watched as the words and letters on the board scramble itself. She blinked and shook her head a few times, before stopping and looking at the board. Rin saw that the letters now spelled, 'Quid sunt daemonium de infirmitatem?'"Umm... a... It says..."

"What?" Yukio asked.

"Umm..." Rin leaned back, before looking at her brother, who was on the left of her, "I... I can't read it," Rin sighed.

"..." Yukio shook his head, "It said, 'What are a demon's weaknesses?'"

"O- OH!" Rin looked back at the board, before answering, "I- It's the tail and heart."

"Very good," Yukio nodded, before turning around and writing something else on the board, "You may take your seat now."

Rin did as her brother had ordered.

 **. . .**

"That would be all for today, Class. Class' dismissed. I'll see you all tomorrow," Yukio closed his book and put it in his bag.

Everybody started packing their stuff as well and getting up. "Hey, Rin!" Shima waved hi to her from the back of the classroom, "We're planning to go to the arcade later! Wanna, come!?"

Rin turned around and smiled, "Sure!" waving her left hand at the boys, catching Gabrial's and Uriel's eye. "See ya, at home, Yukio!" Rin waved goodbye at her brother before walking out of the classroom with Shima, Bon, and Konekomaru.

* * *

As the four of them walked down the hallway, with their bookbag swing over their shoulder, Shima asked, "Hey, so what do you guys think of Gabrial and Uriel?"

That caught their attention. Bon was the first to answer, "Well, to be honest, I'm not really sure. They seem close, so that must mean that they'll work well together, but adding two new members to a team can really change up our battle tactics. Especially, with Okumura here," Bon looked down at the girl walking backward, in front of him.

Rin frowned, "How is that?"

"Simple, it's because you're **you**. Don't forget how rash and stubborn you can be."

Rin pouted and looked up at the ceiling, as they walked through a door. When they were outside, Rin stopped and turned around, looking up at the setting sun. She brought her arms to her side, "Hey, guys, while we're on the topic of them, tell me... Do you think that they know I'm Satan's daughter?"

Shima and Bon looked at each other. "Dout it," Shima answered, "Not even most of the members in the Illuminati know of who you are. So what're the chances of two complete strangers knowing?" Shima shrugged.

"I not know. Call it a feeling," Rin gripped her right hand over the left side of her shirt, where her heart is, "It's just something about them."

Shima frowned, "Alright then, but just in case, don't show it, alright. Because if the Captain were to find out that something awful were to happen to you, my head and everyone's here would be on the chopping block, getting ready to be serve as dinner to some sort of demon and cannibal."

Rin turned to the side and turned her head towards the pink-haired teen, "Captain? Who?"

Shima chuckled, "Your older brother, who else? Really, you should have been there when he killed Doctor Gedoin," Shima sneered, "A bunch of people thought that he only did it because the Doc step out of line, but again, you can only understand if you were there."

Rin frowned and was about to say something when a breeze came out of nowhere and brushed part of her hair out of place. Rin looked back up at the orange and yellow sky and closed her eyes.

"Take my advice," Konekomaru started, "It'll probably be best if you don't draw Kurikara for a while. Try and find another way to fight, alright? You should consider this good practice to not just use your blue flames all the time."

...

Rin opened her eyes and looked at the sun that was almost gone. She placed her right hand on the side of her face and shapen her blue orbs...

.

.

"Alright..."

.

* * *

 **Word Count: 6,080**

* * *

 **Publish - Feb. 10, 2018**

 **.**

 **Thank you to all that review, followed, and favorite this story. And thank you to** Arcadia Island **,** Bless You (guest) **,** Count Drac (guest) **for reviewing. ;)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Review, Review,** **Review, Review,** **Review,** **Review** **~!**


	3. 3rd Night: Lucifer, Their Older Brother

**[INSPIRE BY Seraphim 0]**

 _ **After the Hole War of Lucifer & God, the winning side, lead by the firstborn angel, M** **ichael, was able to remain** **in heaven, while the rest were stripped of their wings and sentenced to hell, a prison made for the angels that dared stray from the path of light. In Gehenna, the once mighty Archangel prepared for his revenge, building his kingdom with the help of a Swan and strengthening his army with his sons** **. His sons, the generals and second in command of the N** **etherworld,** **did whatever their father had ordered of them, but there was one thing that some of them could not bare. And that was losing their queen.** **"One day, my loves... we will be reunited. I swear off it." When that woman died, leaving behind her many children with Satan and the Ba'al, she tore a bigger rip into their family tree. Now, c** **ountless of eons later, in the year 2014, the unfinished show will finally continue, but this time, it will be for keeps. Who will win in the end?**_

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTE**

 **This is the fanfiction of a Fanfiction, created by Seraphim, who** GAVE ME PERMISSION **to write this. That writer's fanfiction is called** Black Heaven **. I was inspired by that story to create this one. What separates this story from that writer's one is that...**

1) **Rin** will be a **FEMALE**. (I love genderbending)

2) The **King of Water** will stay a **GUY.**

3) It will be **DEMON KINGS X RIN.**

4) **T -7 M**. (maybe)

5) There will be **reincarnation**.

6) **Gabriell** will fall for **Rin**.

etc) Many more things as the story go on.

.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Cleome: The Butterfly Flower  
.**

Mephisto stood by his office window, looking down at the group of four with an amused, lazy look on his face. He watched as Renzo, Konekomaru, and Ryuji walked pass Rin and down the stairs. Rin smiled and looked down at them, before joining them.

"What do you think is going to happen, Big Brother?" asked a certain teen with green hair, seating cross-legged on an armchair.

"Most likely that Gabrial and Uriel will discover who's our father's successor is, and then... Judgment will finally fall," Mephisto sighed, dramatic, placing a hand on the window.

.

 **The Third Night: Lucifer, Their Older Brother  
** **.**

 **(The Day Before)**

Gabriel was sitting across from Mephisto's in an armchair, while Uriel walked forward and wrapped her arms around her brother's neck. "Samael, surely you remember us," Uriel smiled, resting her head on her brother's shoulder.

Mephisto tried to get up, but he was pinned to his chair by some kind of invisible force. "Of course," he smiled nervously, "We're _all_ part of the same family, after all."

"Don't push it," Gabriel said quickly, frowning, "Yes, your father was once one of us, but those days have long passed," Gabriel got up, unwrapping Uriel's arm from him, and sat on the coffee table between Mephisto and him, "And now, there is one law that rained above all others in this universe." Gabriel reached over and grabbed a hold of Mephisto's chin, making him flinched slightly, " **My** kind, we kill demons, _**your** _kind. **Never forget that**."

"But, of course... But really, why are you here?" Mephisto asked, staring Gabriel in the eye, "Don't tell me that you came all the way here just to kill little old me."

"Not today," Gabriel said sharply, tearing his hand away from Mephisto's chin swiftly, leaving a deep cut underneath Mephisto's chin. Gabriel stared at his index finger and thumb, which was dripping blood. "Who knows, maybe in the further **_if_ **you don't behave yourself."

"It's this infamous ninth son of Satan we want," Uriel added, coldly, still leaning against the armchair, "Where is he?"

"Hmm," Mephiost hummed, closing his eyes, "Son... Satan... infamous~!" he opened his eyes, "Which one~?"

"The one who Satan wish to make King?" Uriel straightened her back and crossed her arms.

"King? King of what~? ... Hmm, let's see here... I'm the King of Time & Space, Amaimon's the King of Earth, and Azazel's the-"

" **As in the King of _ALL_ Demons!**" Uriel growled, getting annoyed.

Mephisto shook his head, "I'm afraid I don't know who you're talking about~."

Gabrial grinned, "Nice try, but the chances of you, the second eldest Demon King, not knowing is one in a billion."

"You're certain about this _boy_ ," Mephisto snickered. "My, how the mighty have... _fallen_."

Gabriel narrowed his eyes, but before he could say anything, Uriel asked quickly, "When we first entered this town, we could sense a bit of Satan's power right away, but could not pinpoint the exact location, until we ran into that girl named Rin. Who is she and why is she giving off the same aura as Satan?"

Mephisto sneered, "Are you applying that Miss Rin Okumura is this ninth _SON_ of Satan?" he laughed, "She's a SHE, for crying out loud! Really, let's say for a second that Okumura is, in fact, Hell's _Princess_. Would Satan, my father, _**your brother**_ , really wish to make-"

"That demon is _ **NOT** _a relative of us!" Gabrial growled, getting up and strangled Mephisto with his right hand, "Enough of your bullshit! Tell us what you know about this demon!"

"I'm afraid that I haven't gotten the chance to meet him, yet," Mephisto answered, calmly, as if he wasn't being strangled.

"Don't forget, I'm the embodiment of truth. I can sense a lie from a mile away," Gabrial warned, "So I'll try this again, do you **know** this ninth child of Satan?" Mephisto didn't respond, making Gabriel narrowed his eyes and snapped his fingers with his left hand.

Mephisto suddenly felt a horrible pain run through his chest as his lips and tongue were forced to move on their own. "Yes!" he gasped out.

"Is he in this academy?" Gabriel asked before snapping his fingers again.

"Yes!" Mephisto was forced to answer. This time, the pain was worse.

"I hear Satan wish to make him Prince. What's so special about him that Satan would overlook eight older children for?" Gabriel asked, snapping his fingers again.

"The child has the blue flames!"

Gabriel and Uriel's eyes widened and they looked at each other. Though they hid it well, they shared a bit of panic in their eyes. Gabriel turned back to Mephisto and release his grip on him. Gabrial took in a deep breath and asked slowly, "If he's so powerful, how is he able to hide from us so well?" Mephisto didn't respond, which upset Gabriel. He took his right hand and snapped his fingers against Mephisto's forehead. "TELL ME!" he demanded.

Mephisto's eyes started to shed blood tears and his mouth began to quiver. "THE CHILD'S HALF HUMAN!"

...

Gabriel's eyes widened again as he heard the answer. This was the first time Satan had had a child through a human, but it would explain a lot. Angels could only sense small about of demonic energy, but when a demon is part human, it makes it next to impossible. Gabrial looked down, "What's his name?" Gabriel asked. Mephisto couldn't answer if he wanted to. He was too busy gasping for air. Gabriel became annoyed with the no responds rotten, and positioned his fingers to snap again. But when he was about to do so, a hand grabbed a hold of his own. Gabriel turned around and saw that it was Uriel.

"Stop, you're going to kill him," Uriel reminded her twin.

Gabriel stared at Uriel for a moment before nodding and withdrawing his hand. He then looked back to Mephisto, "Listen here, Samael. Under no circumstances can any of the humans or demons in this academy or city know who we are. Is that clear?" Gabriel asked. Mephisto again didn't respond right away, but he was beginning to breathe normally again. Gabriel made a sword appeared out of thin air and pressed it against Mephisto's throat, making his skin started to burn to the touch of it. "I said, is that clear?" Gabriel asked again, slowly.

"Yes... yes, I agree," Mephisto said weakly, looking up at Gabriel.

Gabriel narrowed his eyes for a moment before sighing and withdrawing his sword, "Alright, you've twisted my wing. Deal."

Gabriel and Uriel turned towards the door and started to walk towards it, but before Uriel opened the door, she turned around and looked at Mephisto, "By the way, make sure that you enroll us into your beginner cram school. Oh! And some regular classes would be nice. Understood?" she ordered.

Mephisto looked at them and half smiled, "Got a surname you would like to go by?"

"You decide," Gabriel answered, "Just not something too stupid or boring." With that being said, they both left the room.

* * *

 **(Present Day)**

Amaimon bite down on his piece of candle, causing it to shatter. "Archangels... Great... I **H.A.T.E**. those winged, butt-kissing sissy."

Mephisto chuckled, turning around to look at his younger brother, "You shouldn't bad mouth them, you know. After all, whether any of us like it or not, they are _still_ our uncles and aunts. Plus, take it from their point of view; do you honestly think that any of them would want nephews and a niece like us."

Amaimon stared at Mephisto, "Do you think it was a good idea to give Rin our birthstones? You do realize that Gabrial and Uriel will figure out what's she wearing, right?"

"I do. That's why I gave it to her. Because when they get a good look at Rin's new pieces of jewelry, they would certainly come here and ask me _'why ever did you gave something so important, like your birthstone, to a mere human'_?" Mephisto imitated, laughing. Amaimon could only sigh, as he stared at his big brother.

.

* * *

 **/True Cross City/**

Gabriel and Uriel walked into a tall building, still dressed in their school's uniforms, and entered an elevator. Once inside, Uriel pressed the top button, while Gabrial hummed. When the elevator's door opened, the twins archangels step outside and walked along another hall. By the end of the hallway, stood a pair of doors. Gabriel opened them. The apartment that they had entered was a fancy, five-bedroom penthouse, that included four full bathrooms, a pool, and a second floor. "Ahhh... Home sweet home!" Uriel entered the condo, happily, "You just gotta love our vacation home!"

"You're only saying that because you're into city life?" Gabriel closed the door and made his way towards the kitchen, "I, personally, prefer that villa we got in Transylvania, Romania. Now _that_ is a vacation home!" Gabriel opened a cabinet, next to the refrigerator, and took out two wine glasses, "Care to join me?"

"Way ahead of you," Uriel threw her book bag on the couch and pulled open the wine cabinet, "Red or white?"

"White," Gabriel took a seat on the couch on the far left, "We'll save the other one for later." Uriel nodded and took a seat on a love seat. next to Gabrel. As Uriel pour the wine into the glasses, Gabriel stared up at a painting of a man with short, light-blue hair, silver eyes, and a pair of angel wings on his back, who was holding a sword.

"So, what do you think about these exorcists in training?" Uriel asked out of the blue, taking a sip of her wine.

Gabriel was surprised by the sudden question but answered anyway, "I'm not sure. Those Okumura twins seem interesting, though. Don't you?" he picked up his glass.

"How so," Uriel removed her glass from her lips and leaned back in her chair, "Well, besides the fact that Rin has an Angel's birthstone as a gem for her bracelet. Really, where did she get that?"

"My guess's that Samael must have given her his. As for the reason why, I can't seem to put my finger on it."

"Agree," Uriel nodded, "Samael know full well that an Angel's birthstone is a symbol of their life: fallen, black, or otherwise. Really, what does he hope to accomplish by giving it away? Does he think that Rin's a good hiding place or something?"

"Like I would know, but we could always ask her how or why does she have it. And speaking of Rin Okumura, do you think that she could be the one?"

Uriel chocked a little on her wine. Once she coughed and cleared her throat, she began to laugh, "You think that that kid is the infamous ninth **_son_** of Satan?! AHA HAHAHA! Come on, Gabriel!"

"I'm serious, Uriel," Gabriel said with the serious expression to back it up, "And besides, why are you laughing? Weren't you the one that said that you could sense Satan's power from her?"

Uriel rolled her eyes, "I only said that so that we could get some form of a hint, as to who the child is, out of Samael. I didn't really expect her to be the one, anyway."

"Why's that?" Gabriel frowned.

"Because, didn't you saw the way her eyes look?" not given Gabriel the chance to answered, Uriel continued, "She looked as though she was crying. Would a demon, Satan's kid, really cry?"

"Yeah, but come on! Samael said that the kid's half human! That doesn't out rule girls. You, being a girl yourself, should know full well how emotional you g- _Owww!_ " Uriel suddenly got up and smack Gabriel on the back of his head. "Not cool, Uriel!" Gabriel rubbed his head.

Uriel narrowed her eyes and took the seat next to her brother, "Before we get into this any further, let me remind you that Rin has a twin brother."

"So?" Gabriel looked at Uriel, as she took another sip of wine.

"So Yukio's completely human, right?" Uriel asked, removed the glass from her.

"It seems that way," Gabriel responded. Gabriel guessed Rin was a demon based on her fangs and pointed ears, but Yukio retained a completely ordinary appearance.

"And what are the chances of Satan giving life to a child that is 100% human, even if it was with a human woman...?" Uriel continued.

"Like a million to on-" Gabriel froze. _'Okay, point made. And now that I think about it, Rin's teeth and ears could be a biological thing.'_

"Well, there you go," she smiled, as she finished her glass.

"Maybe you're right. So who do you think it could be, then?"

"Gabriel, there's a chance that Satan's son isn't even in that class. He could be hiding anywhere in True Cross," Uriel reminded him, putting her glass door.

"That's true. And you know Samael won't be any help," Gabriel slouched.

Uriel sighed. It was true. Even though the Demon King of Time & Space had joined forces with the humans, he wasn't being very helpful to them. Plus, not even a Demon King would dare to sell out their own relative, especially one as important as their father's heir to the throne. Their talk yesterday was proof of that. ' _Even if they_ are _the worst of the worst. I guess ratting each other out is a new low even for them.'_ "I know it's supposed to be a bad thing for us, but you have to admit that it's good - and basely amazing - to know that even though they're Hell's Lords, there still a bit of light in them. Even after all this time."

Gabriel pouted and looked up, "I guess... not like it would really help us."

"I wouldn't say that. It means that they have a weakness! Plus, there's a chance that maybe more of them would ally with humanity," Uriel grinned. Despite what when on with Mephisto in their conversation earlier, she still has to admit, Uriel could not hate them. After all, there was no hatred in justice.

Gabriel ignored that and looked back at his sister, "By the way, I think it's time we checked in with the others."

Uriel looked up. "Oh, yeah, I almost forgot."

* * *

Gabrial and Uriel stood on top of two circular stone, with five large pillars next to them, going around in a circle. The twins entwined one of their hands, his left for Gabriel and her right for Uriel, and began speaking simultaneously in Latin. Suddenly, as they grew closer to the end of their chant, the pillar that was one pillar over from Gabrial's right, begun to flicker a sky-blue blue, before stopping when the twin ended their incantation. **_"Gabriel, Uriel,"_** a voice whispered from the glowing pillar, **_"What have you found?"_**

The twins separated their hands. "The ninth child of Satan, that's what. Parently, he exists," Gabriel answered, crossing his arms, "And that's not all. He's also half human."

 _ **"'Half human'?!"** _the voice from the pillar repeated, worried and dramatically, **_"Are you certain?!"_**

"I compelled Samael to tell me the truth. Even he can't resist me," Gabriel responded, a tab proud of himself.

"The mother's mundane. The father is unholy. And this child..." Uriel continued, "... Possesses both a human soul and the blue flames. What would you like us to do with him?"

 ** _"There can be no doubt that this child is dangerous, but he is_ second priority _. You must not forget your true purpose for being on earth."_**

Gabrial uncrossed his arms, "But-"

 ** _"This is an order, Gabriel,"_** the voice interrupted, firmly.

"..." Gabriel took a deep breath before responding "As you wish, brother."

The light from the pillar slowly dialed down, before vanishing completely. Uriel sighed, "Sorry, about that, Gabrial. I wish he wasn't like that."

"It's fine," he responded casually as he relaxed his shoulders and looked to his right. He stared at the pillar next to him.

Uriel looked curiously at her brother as he stared aimlessly at the pillar next to him, "There's something else... isn't there."

"Yeah..." Gabriel answered before he turned to face his sister, "Remind me again, but why is the son of Satan at True Cross Academy in the first place?"

Uriel shrugged, "Well if you believe the rumors, he holds deep contempt for Satan and all his demons. It's kind of easier to believe now that we know he's half human though."

"So he's rebelling against the one who created him?" Gabriel asked, with his head lowered slightly.

"Like father like son, I guess," Uriel sighed, shaking her head.

"Go figure," Gabriel responded, narrowing his eyes, as he looked down in front of him, "I'm still convinced that it's Rin Okumura."

Uriel soften her glanced, crossing from arms, "Why would you still think that after I just told you why that's close to impossible, Brother?"

"I'm not sure if you've noticed," Gabriel said as he turned back to Uriel, "But she has the exact same eyes as Lucifer..." Uriel widened her eyes, shocked, to say the least. Gabriel hardly ever used Satan's former name. It tended to reopen old wounds. "... Before the fell..." Gabriel finished.

"Gabriel," Uriel began, tightening her gripped on her arms, "Let's get something straight. This kid we're looking for, he's too dangerous to let live, and... he's not a replacement for Lucifer. He's a demon... The Ba'al's are demons... and Lucifer... **is the Devil**. You do understand that, right?"

"Yeah, fine!" Gabriel clenched his fist and stormed out of the room.

Uriel sighed, as she listened to Gabriel's footsteps becoming softer and softer. _'I think I may have crossed the line...'_ It broke her heart when Lucifer fell from their ranks, but it hurt Gabriel even more. After all, Lucifer, their older brother, taught Gabriel everything he now knows.

.

* * *

 **(The Next Day)**

 **/Class 1-A/**

"Have a nice lunch, class!" the teacher stated, closing his book and walking out of the room.

The moment when he did so, Uriel let out a silent yawned and raised both of her arms over her head, "And here I thought class would never end!"

"Not yet, at least," Gabriel corrected, picking up his bookbag and swing it over his shoulder, "We just finished the first half of school. After lunch, we got two more periods and then cram school."

Uriel groaned, "Great..."

"Hey, don't start complaining! Don't forget, it was your idea that we attend this school!" Gabriel looked down at his sister.

"I know, but I was hoping for some juicy drama. Not all of this boring lechers," Uriel pouted.

Gabriel sighed. He would have to agree with her on that one. To think, it was possible to _still_ get bored after being alive for such a long time. "Anyway," Gabriel began, "Where do you want to have lunch?"

Uriel closed her eyes and 'hmm', "Well... yesterday, we ate in the school's cafeteria, and I must say: the food was A-M-A-Z-I-N-G! So let's try somewhere else. Maybe here?" Uriel opened her eyes and got off of her seat.

"Alright then, but we're still going to buy lunch, right?"

"Of course!" Uriel smiled, with little stars in her eyes.

* * *

 **/True Cross Academy's Cafeteria/**

After getting their food, Gabriel and Uriel made their way towards the exit, both holding food traps. Gabriel was holding a tray with some pieces of sushi and a small bowl on the side, while Uriel had a plate with a lobster on it. "I still can't get over the fact that this is a school," Uriel commented.

"Well, remember, Samael is running the place," Gabrial stated.

Uriel suddenly stopped and turned her head towards a table, "Wait, Gabrial."

"Huh?" Gabrial stopped, also, and looked in his sister direction. What he saw was the group of Exwires they met yesterday, sitting together at a long rectangular table, "Oh, it's them... What about it?" tilting his head and putting on a puzzled look.

Uriel nudged her brother in the stomach, "Don't be like that...! We should go over and ask if we could sit with them? It could be a great bonding moment!"

Gabrial chewed the inside of her cheek, "Sure, why not." With that decided, Gabriel and Uriel started making their way over to the group of Exorcists in training.

 **. . .**

"Then I said, I would be _happy~_ to show you around!" Shima grinned, "So then the girl I was talking to said-"

"Excuse me..." Uriel smiled, leaning forward, "Could we seat here?"

Shima, the one right in front of Uriel, turned around and looked up at the blonde. He smiled, "By all means. Uriel, right?"

"Thanks. And yes," Uriel took a seat in the far corner of the table, next to Shiemi, while Gabriel went for the one across from his sister.

"So, what do you two think of the True Cross Academy, so far?" Konekomaru asked, taking a bite of his rice ball.

"It's alright," Gabriel answered, separating his chopstick, "A bit _much_ for a high school, but again, it is Samael _**fun house**_. Ha. Really, that kid. Some things neevvvvveeerrrrr- _oww!_ " Gabriel dropped his sushi roll when he felt something kick his shin. He looked below the table but saw nothing. He then looked at the person across from him and saw Uriel glaring. _'What!?'_ Uriel picked up her fork and nudged the handle towards the people on her right. Gabriel turned his head in that direction and saw the Exwires staring at him funny. "What? Was it something I said-"

"D- Did you just called Sir Pheles, 'Samael'?" Izumo gack.

"..." Gabriel froze, "O- Oh! Yeah! Well... you know... it's kind of like an opening secret, and... you know..." Gabriel laughed, nervously, sweating.

Uriel just shook her head, sighing, _'Nice save...'_

"... But the way you said it..." Izomo continued, "... You acted as if you're close to the Headmaster..."

Gabrial stopped laughing and put on a cold frown, "True me, we're not."

"But-"

"OH, HEY, RIN!" Uriel shouted, getting up and waved hi to the teen girl, with the short black hair, walking towards their table, "OVER HERE! OVER HERE!" Everybody stared at her as if she was crazy. Including the people nowhere near them. "RIN! RIN! HHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYY" _'Gabriel... you're so lucky to have a sister like me...'_

Rin returned her greeting with a nervous smile and handwave, _'What's up with her? Too much coffee in the morning?'_ When Rin was at the table, she took a seat next to Gabrial. "Hey, guys. What's new?"

"Only, that _Bonbon_ got into an argument with the teacher, during class, today," Uriel grinned, dipping a piece of her lobster into her little dish of melted butter.

Bon blushed when he heard his nickname, _'Great... it spreading... Damn it, Okumura!'_

"Suguro... argument... teacher?!" Rin looked at Uriel, and then at Bon. She laughed drily, "Okay... now that something I gotta hear!" she grinned.

Bon blushed, looking up, "Well, I wouldn't really call it an argument... moreofalittledisagreement." Everyone looked at one another, not buying what Bon was selling. "Okay...! So maybe it was a bit more than just a disagreement, but do any of you blame me!?"

Izumo squinted, "And what was the 'disagreement' on?"

"Angels," Bon answered.

"What about them?" Shima asked, putting a rice into his mouth.

"Be real with me for a moment. Do you guys honestly believe in them?"

"Nope," Izumo closed her eyes.

"Even though I go to church and studied to become an Exorcist, it's not my religion," Konekomaru continued.

"Fifty-fifty," Shima gestured his hand.

"Not a chance," Yukio quickly answered,

Bon put on a smugged grin, quite plead with himself, _'Knew it...'_

Gabriel and Uriel stared at them, overwhelm, to say the least. Gabriel sighed, "Why does it seems that more and more people are becoming nonbelievers?" Everybody drew their eyes one the white-haired Archangel. Gabriel put his hand on his forehead as if he had a headache, "You're all studying to fight Demons, yet you draw the line at believing in Angels?"

Uriel nodded, worried, before looking at the girls next to her and her brother, "Rin, Shiemi, what are your thoughts on the topic?"

The girls looked at one another. "Well, to be honest, I guess it would make sense. After all, Demons are real," Shiemi blushed, "But I don't really know much about them because I never really read or seen anything about them."

"That's because they not real!" Izumo answered, rudely, "If they are real, then why aren't they doing their job?" The twin archangels stared at her. "We're about to enter war, yet they're nowhere to be seen."

"War?" Uriel repeated.

"Um-huh," Rin nodded, "Yeah. About two months before you guys came here," Rin took a sip of her water, "Mephisto's older brother came and declared war on the Church."

"What!" Uriel gasped, knowing full well who she was talking about. _'Samael only has one older brother...'_

"Crazy, right?" Rin looked at the girl on her right, "He said it's going to be in a year or so."

"But the first battle already began," Bon frowned, finishing where Rin left off, "It wasn't easy, but we pulled through somehow."

"I see..." Uriel softened her look, _'That's why they don't believe in us,'_ before looking at Rin, "I'm guessing your thoughts are like theirs?"

To their surprise, Rin shook her head, "No, I believe in them..." before picking up an omelet.

"S- Seriously!?" Bon demanded to know.

"Umm!" Rin nodded, but laughing, "You do realize that I was raised by a priest, right?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Plus, like Shiemi said, demons are real, so why not angels!" Rin smiled, "Besides, what the harm in believing? It's no different from still thinking the Tooth-Fary and Santa Claus are real." _'And I'm half demon... so it's just wrong for me not to believe in them.'_

Everybody laughed at Rin joke, including Gabriel and Uriel. "Okay, so why haven't I seen them before?" Bon asked.

Before Rin could counter that, Gabriel answered, "Angels like to disguise themselves as humans every now and then. You know that quote, _'Do not forget to show hospitality to strangers, for by so doing some people have shown hospitality to angels without knowing it.'_."

"Shakespeare?" Rin asked, tilting her head.

"The Bible," Bon corrected, sighing, "From Hebrews 13:2, to be precise."

"Hey, did you heard the news about the principle?" asked the girl in pigtails, seating at the table next to Rin's.

"No, what?" asked the girl seating next to her.

"Parently, he enrolled his nephew into school!"

"Really!?"

"Yeah! I have him in my class, and he's totally hot! EEeee!"

Rin sweat-drop, sighing, "Amaimon... cute...?" Shima saw the looked on the girl's, seating next to him, face, and patted her on the back.

"But it's odd, don't you think? How the moment when Ambrosius Faust transfer in, his uncle, Sir Faust V, leave for a meeting." What the girl just said caught most of the attention of the group of friends.

"Really? Where to?"

"To someplace overseas."

Rin turned around, looking at the two girls.

* * *

 **(Later, Ater Class & Before Cram School)**

 **/School's Third Floor, South Hall/**

Rin walked through an empty hallway, completely unaware of two certain angels shadowing her. The moment when Rin turned the corner, Gabriel and Uriel came out of their hiding place and followed her. They stopped at the corner where Rin turned. "Remind me again, but why are you following, Rin?" Uriel whispered.

"I already told you! We're doing this so that I can prove to you that Rin really is the one we're looking for!" Gabriel answered, rudely.

"And how is following her, getting us any closer to that?"

"I don't know! Just wait, why don't ya!"

The two archangels watched as Rin stopped at a door and knocked. "Hello! Is anyone inside!?" she called out. They waited for a moment, before Rin tried again, "HELLO!" again, no response.

"I wonder who's she trying to find," Gabriel suddenly said.

"Shh!" Uriel put an arm in front of her brother. They watched as Rin jiggled the locked doorknob, before sighing. Afterward, she brought her hands to her hair and pulled out a hairclip. She then put that hairclip into the keyhole and used it to opened the door. Rin smiled brightly and let herself in. "Ha!... Well... I would have never taken Rin for the breaking-and-entering type," Uriel remarked, "I guess she got a little dark side in her."

Gabriel sharpen his eyes, "See! Told you she's dangerous!" Gabriel came out of the corner and ran to the door Rin entered, with Uriel on his tail. When they were in front of the door, Gabriel reached for the doorknob, but the moment when he did so, Gabriel found that it wouldn't turn. "Great! She locked it," Gabrial groaned, still whispering.

"Now what?!"

"Now..." Gabriel looked side-to-side, "... We use another entrance..." Gabriel looked at his sister and pointed up. Uriel followed his point and saw that he was talking about the window, above the door, that was slightly opened. "Here," Gabriel put his hands together, and separated his legs, "We can't let anyone know our identities, so I'll give you a leg up!"

"Umm!" Uriel nodded.

* * *

Gabriel landed on the floor, in complete silence, and stood next to his sister. The room that they entered was very dark and big. They could barely see anything if it wasn't for the opened window. "What is this place?" Gabriel whispered.

"I think it's a music room," Uriel looked at the guitars that were hanged on the wall to their left.

"Why would Rin break into a room like this?"

Uriel was about to answered Gabriel's question when she started hearing piano music. "Hey, do you hear that?"

"Yeah! I think it's coming from over here," Gabriel started walking towards a closed door, in the far right of the room, and turned the doorknob. Surprisingly, it wasn't locked like the one behind them. When Gabriel peeped his head through the door, he saw Rin sitting in front of a grand piano, in the dark, playing it.

 _ **"-**_ ** _Hallelujah!_** ** _Hallelujah!~~..."_**

Rin removed her hands front the keys and reached for a few pieces of paper in front of her. She started writing something down. "You know, I'm pretty impressed!" Uriel complemented, "Even though they were only two words, Rin got quite the singing voice."

"Shh!" Gabriel shushed his sister.

"Hmmmmmmmmmm!" Rin pouted, staring down at the stack of paper in front of her, "What... should... come... neeexxxxxxtt... Hmmm!"

"... She talks to herself?"

"HMM!" Rin got up and walked over to the red velvet couch, against the wall, on Gabriel's and Uriel's right. Instead of taking a seat, like the twins had thought, Rin, instead, looked up at the painting above the couch. It was a painting of a nighttime sky, with three shooting stars, and a little girl looking up at it. "Maybe... loyalty?" Rin tilted her head, "Hmm...?" Rin turned around and walked towards the other end of the room, where a painting of a blood batter hanged, "I've been here before, I been there!" Rin suddenly, chanted, "I've seen this... and I've walked on that-... **the floor~!** You know, I used to live-" Rin stopped speaking when she stood in front of the painting of the war, "I... I've seen your flag... on the marble arch. And... love is not a victory march," Rin nodded, proud of what she came up with, "But it's... it's... cold and... dead?" Rin tilted her head.

.

* * *

.

 **/I** **srael, middle-east/**

Yukio stepped through a magic door, dressed in his Exorcist's coat, and walked towards a group of researchers and archaeologists. His eyes landed on a certain red-head, seating on some rocks, "Shura?" Yukio called, "You were called for this exploration, too?"

Shura turned around and saw him, "Seems so."

Yukio turned his attention towards the ruins of a city, in front of them.

 **. . .**

As Yukio and Shura walked through the ruins of the city, Yukio looked around at the low-level demons hiding. "There sure are a lot of demons here," Yukio commented, "Is there something special about this place?"

"Besides the fact that this place was once a big deal, no, not really," Shura answered. They walked up to a woman in a white lab coat, talking to some men. "What's the situation?"

The woman turned around, "When we were examining the ruins, we came across a golden light, deep within the earth. Naturally, when one of our men tried to reach in and pulled the thing out, the whole play clamps around him. And now," the woman looked at some rocks, blocking a cave, "The stone is stunk in there."

"What about the man? Is he alright?" Yukio asked, staring at the pile of dirt.

.

* * *

.

"... No... broken, maybe?" Rin crossed her arms and tapped her foot, "Lose? Missing?" Rin shook her head, before turning around and walking back to the grand piano, taking a seat on it this time. She sighed, deeply, and lay down on her back. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath...

 ** _"~Well, I've heard there was a secret chord~,_**  
 ** _That David played and it pleased the Lord~,_**  
 ** _But you don't really care for music, do ya~?!_**

Gabriel and Uriel stared at Rin, as she sung to herself, a bit taken back by how good of a singer she was.

 ** _~Well, it goes like this~:_**  
 ** _The fourth~, the fifth~. The minor fall~ and the major lift~..._**  
 ** _The baffled king~ composing Hallelujah~~!_** _! **!**_

 ** _~Hallelujah~...  
_** ** _~Hallelujah~...  
_** ** _~Hallelujah~...  
_** ** _~Hallelujah~..._**

Gabriel started to shake, and leaned forward, grabbing onto the door, trying to listen better.

 _ **~Well your faith was strong but you needed proof~,**_  
 _ **~You saw her bathing on the-"**_

Suddenly, when Gabriel slipped and caught the door to moved inward, the door made a squeaking noise. Rin snapped her eyes opened and sat up. "Who's there?" she demanded to know, looking directly at the door.

.

* * *

 **Word Count: 6,160**

* * *

 **The song Rin sang was** _Hallelujah by Jeff Buckley_

Publish - Feb. 23, 2018

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Review, Review,** **Review, Review,** **Review, Review** **~!**


	4. 4th Night: Saint

**[INSPIRE BY Seraphim 0]**

 _ **After the Hole War of Lucifer & God, the winning side, lead by the firstborn angel, M** **ichael, was able to remain** **in heaven, while the rest were stripped of their wings and sentenced to hell, a prison made for the angels that dared stray from the path of light. In Gehenna, the once mighty Archangel prepared for his revenge, building his kingdom with the help of a Swan and strengthening his army with his sons** **. His sons, the generals and second in command of the N** **etherworld,** **did whatever their father had ordered of them, but there was one thing that some of them could not bare. And that was losing their queen.** **"One day, my loves... we will be reunited. I swear off it." When that woman died, leaving behind her many children with Satan and the Ba'al, she tore a bigger rip into their family tree. Now, c** **ountless of eons later, in the year 2014, the unfinished show will finally continue, but this time, it will be for keeps. Who will win in the end?**_

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTE**

 **This is the fanfiction of a Fanfiction, created by Seraphim, who** GAVE ME PERMISSION **to write this. That writer's fanfiction is called** Black Heaven **. I was inspired by that story to create this one. What separates this story from that writer's one is that...**

1) **Rin** will be a **FEMALE**. (I love genderbending)

2) The **King of Water** will stay a **GUY.**

3) It will be **DEMON KINGS X RIN.**

4) **T -7 M**. (maybe)

5) There will be **reincarnation**.

6) **Gabriell** will fall for **Rin**.

etc) Many more things as the story go on.

.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Cleome: The Butterfly Flower  
.**

 **/I** **srael, middle-east/**

"He's fine, but whatever it was that he pick up is still trap behind all the rocks, " the scientist explained.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Shura asked.

"Not with the discovery, but if possible, could you two please exorcise the demons around here. I'm afraid that the demons may attack and steal the finding."

"Understood," Yukio gave a firm nod.

 **. . .**

Yukio shot one of his bullets at a demon that looked like it was made out of a shadow and watched as it disappeared. "That's the last of them," Shura stated. Yukio lowered his gun, still staring at the spot where the demon was. Shura saw this and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Shura... tell me... why do you think so many demons have been acting up, lately?" Yukio asked.

"Huh?" Shura sighed, surprise to see that Yukio was still on the topic, "Not this again, Yukio...! Look, I don't know what to tell you, but is talking about this really going to do much good? If you want answers, then you gotta go and get some," Shura sighed.

"I know," Yukio turned around to faced the red-head, "That's why I'm here."

.

 **The Fourth Night: Saint**

 **.**

"This is the second time that demons have been reported attacking an area, where a stone-artifact has been found. Coincidence? I think not."

Shura uncrossed her arms, finally ready to take him seriously, "Okay, what are you getting at?"

"I think that whatever the reason may be for the demons chance in behaver may be connected to whatever is hidden behind all those rocks," Yukio draw is eyes on the mountain of rocks and boulders covering a cave entrance.

.

* * *

 **/True Cross Academy Music Room/**

Rin got off of the piano and slowly walked over to the door. As she did so, Gabriel and Uriel flinched and looked at each other. "What now?!" Gabriel panicked, whispering.

"How should I know!" Uriel responded, "Ur... umm..." out of instinct, Uriel did the only thing she could think of. She pushed her brother through the door, causing him to kneel on the floor, in front of Rin

"... Gabriel?" Rin asked, looking down at the man in front of her, "What are you doing here?"

"Ur..." Gabriel raised his head and looked up at the half-demon, with an awkward smile on his face, "H-Heyyy... Rriiinnnnn... You're here, too? Haha!" he stretched the back of his head.

Rin lowered her eyebrows, "Gabriel... you're dodging my question."

" _Am_ I, now?"

Rin sighed, and stook out her hand to Gabriel. Gabriel froze, staring at the hand in front of him. Slowly, he looked up at the girl, immediately seeing her honest and tender blue eyes. "Well, are you just going to sit there," Rin complained.

"..." Gabriel widened his eyes.

 **. . .** _A tall man with long light hair_ _walked_ _forward and stood out his hand.  
_ _"Gabriel... Get up!" he demanded, in a smooth voice_ **. . .**

Slowly, Gabriel took Rin's hand, letting her pulled him up. "So, care to tell me what you're doing here?" Rin crossed her arms and looked up at the white-haired angel.

Gabriel looked down at the girl, never taking his eyes off of her blue ones, "... Th- The thing is... umm... I was-"

"GABRIEL!" Uriel suddenly appeared and jumped on her brother's back, "There you are!"

"U- Uriel...!?" Gabriel looked at the head resting on his right shoulder.

"Heeeyyyyy... are you two having a moment~!?" Uriel giggled, grinning, _'Sister to the rescue!'_

"N- NOOO!" Gabriel blushed slightly, "And get **_OFF_** of ME!" Gabriel straightened his back and unwrapped Uriel's arms from his shoulders, causing her to fall backward.

Uriel laughed at that, as Rin sweat-drop, "Umm... looks like _you two_ are having a moment, soooo I'll just be going, now," Rin turned around and walked towards the piano, picking up her papers.

"Hey, Rin," Uriel called, getting up, "Sorry for asking, but was that you making that music?"

Gabriel looked at Uriel was a confused look on his face, _'What are you talking about, Uriel? We were_ watching _her play.'_

"'Play', playing what?" Rin asked, putting her papers in her bookbag. After putting them in, she turned to face the twins, leaving her bag on the bench.

"That grand piano," Uriel pointed, taking a step forward, "When we were walking down the hall, I heard a beautiful noise, coming from this room, so I let myself in. Was that you play?"

"Hmm?" Rin tilted her head, "That's strange. I thought I relocked the door."

"'Relocked' you say?" Uriel repeated, with a knowing look on her face.

That caught Gabriel attention. He smiled a little, _'Smart move!'_ "Yeah, what do you mean, by 'relock'," Gabriel continued.

"I mean that the door was locked before I entered, and when I entered, I lock it," Rin crossed her arms, with her left arm over her right, "My turn to ask. Why are you two in here?"

"Oh, just passing by, and happened to wander in here," Uriel fanned her off, "But moreover, where ever did you get that cute bracelace~?"

Rin looked down at her left wrist and raised it up to her eye level, "This?"

"Yeah, where did you get it?" Gabriel continued where his sister left off, remembering what Rin was wearing, "Did Sama-, I mean, **_S- Sir_ Pheise** gave it to you?"

"..." Rin was taken back by that and looked back at the Blonde, "H- How did you know?"

"It's obvious," Gabriel crossed his arms, "No other stone can give off that kind of _divine light_ and _unsacred dim_."

"'D- Divine light'? 'Unscared dim'? Wh- What are you talking about?" Rin repeated, generally not knowing what Gabriel was talking about.

.

* * *

.

 **/I** **srael, middle-east/**

Yukio and Shura stood on the side, talking to themselves, as the researchers and scientists talked about their own topic. "We found something!" a young man with black hair, dressed in a white lab coat, ran up to the group of scientists.

Everybody looked at the man, including Yukio and Shura. "Really? What did you find?" asked the woman that greeted Yukio and Shura.

The man stopped when he was in front of the crowd, "I think it would be best if you could see for yourself."

* * *

Everybody stood in front of a large tent, waiting to see what was inside. After a few moments, the man with the black hair came outside, with a gray cloth in his hands. He set it on the ground and unwrapped it for everyone to see. What they all saw was a large, sparkling, golden feather, that gave off a strange aura like nothing they have ever felt or seen before. "This was found embedded in the ground, next to an underground river," the man explained.

"Is that gold?" Yukio asked.

"No," the man stood his head, "It's not any type of metal at all. And we have no explanation for the sparkle."

Shura rolled an eyebrow. "How do you know it's not metal or even just a normal feather?"

The man stood his head, getting up, "Shortly after we retrieve it from the cave, a couple of our men stunk a lighter under it and try to burn the thing, but oddly enough, it wasn't even hot. In addition, I ran it through our computers and it's not made out of any element on earth."

Yukio and Shura turned to each other in surprise. That sounded familiar. "Do me a favor," Yukio said as he looked back, "Let me borrow it for a little while. I think I may have something very similar to it, back at home."

"Well alright then," the woman, that greeted Yukio and Shura, answered, "But whatever it is that you're planning to do, I must ask that you do it here. We can't afford to have something happen to the feather just yet."

Yukio nodded.

 **. . .**

Yukio watched out of the tent, with a shoulder bag on his side, holding some pieces of paper in his hand. Shura saw the looked on Yukio's face and asked, "Well, did you find anything?"

"I did," Yukio said slowly, handing the papers to the woman that greet Yukio.

The woman examined it for a brief moment, before widening her eyes. "Odd," she utter, "The feather and your piece are a 100% match," the woman removed the paper from her face and looked at Yukio, "Do you mind if I could get a good looked at your stone slab for a moment?"

Yukio nodded and opened his shoulder bag, "Alright, but I need you to promise that I can get it back..." Yukio pulled out the crest, the white-haired demon was trying to get its hands on, and put it before the scientist, "... And that you will let me know any information that you've gathered on it."

The woman smiled and nodded, "Of course." This was the first time she has met someone so young, who was interested in psychology. "Might me asking, but what was your name again?"

"Yukio... Okumura. And you?"

"Martin, Linda Martin," the woman smiled.

.

* * *

.

 **/True Cross Academy Music Room/**

Rin sat on the black bench in front of the piano, while Gabriel and Uriel took a seat on the velvet couch. "Okay, let me get this straight. You're telling me that what that white, perverted clown gave me was his **_'Lucky Charms'_** , or whatever," Rin rolled her eyes, "And that it's basically a mood ring."

"Yep," Gabriel answered.

"That's what it is," Uriel nodded.

"But instead of changing colors, like mood rings usually do, it instead changes **_G-E-M_ _type_**?" Rin tilted her head, "Like to diamonds, to opals, and to rubies?"

"Yep," Gabriel nodded.

"That sums it up," Uriel crossed her arms.

"And it only glows when I'm telling the truth, and become darker when I lie," Rin crossed her arms and lowered her head, still eyeing the twin angels.

"Yep," Gabriel crossed his arms.

"It is, what it is~," Uriel smiled.

"Okay..." Rin nodded, "... And the reason why I haven't noticed that yet is beecccccaaaaauuuusssssssssssssee..." Rin gestured her left hand, waiting for one of them to finish her sentencer.

"You're most likely oblivious," Gabriel smiled.

"Anything else?" Uriel asked.

Rin face-palmed, "... Yeah... just one more... Can we, you know, prove your theory?" Rin got up and walked around the piano until she was at its side, not believe a walk they say.

"Sure," Gabriel agreed.

"Okay, so what do I do?" Rin looked at them, lifting herself onto the piano and crossing her legs.

"Simple~! First, let me asked you, when's you're birthday?"

"What?" Rin tilted her head, "Why do you want to know that?"

"There's a reason," Uriel answered quickly.

"O- Okay! It's um... I- I don't know... I was adopted, and so was Yukio. But I do know that I'm fifteen and that we've celebrated our birthday on December 27th, every year, for as long as I could remember."

"Hmm? That's not that far away," Gabriel smiled when he saw the bright light from a single spot on Rin's chest, as well as from her bracelet and anklet, "Take a looked at your wrist and ankle."

"Hmm?" Rin lifted her right leg and saw that the gem on her leather anklet was now glowing, "Wow?..." Rin widened her eyes, "That's cool, but how do I get it to change stone?" Rin tilted her head and looked at her left wrist, "Do I need to tell a certain type of lie or something?"

"Not exactly. You need to feel a certain way, in order for it to change," Uriel explained, "Like so, Rin, who gave you your ** _first kiss_** ," Uriel grinned.

"..." Rin stared at Uriel, feeling a heat rush to her cheeks, "W- Why you ask?!" The memory of when Amaimon kiss her rush back into her head and she cursed him, for it, _'Damn it! I'll get you for that...!'_

"Hehe!" Uriel sneered, "Oh, Rin~, you're embarrassed...!"

Rin looked to the side, "I- I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Don't lie! I can see your-, _I mean,_ **Sir P** **heles** Lucky Charms!"

Rin looked at her chest and pulled her necklace out from under her shirt, which had no bowtie with it. "..." Rin saw that her moonstone was now a purple amethyst, that looked very fake, almost like glass, "What the..."

"Like we told you, those gemstones respond to your emotions," Gabriel interrupted, "That's why it changed. If it becomes an amethyst, that means that you're embarrassed. And before you ask, the reason why it looks fake, and not real, is because you weren't true to your feelings. You lied."

Rin raised her head and looked at the twins, "But it was a moonstone, earlier. What does that me-" Rin looked back down at her necklace and saw that it was back to being a moonstone.

"It will only stay that way for however long you feel that certain way. And since it's so quickly turned back into a moonstone, that means that you feel trusted... Huh?" Uriel tilted her head and looked at her brother, "That means that you true us. Wh- why do you feel that way?" Uriel looked back at Rin, with a confused look on her face.

"Why wouldn't I trust you guys?" Rin tilted her head, "I mean... you seem cool enough."

"Thanks... but... we just met, and-"

"And?"

"..."

"You haven't done anything to me yet, so... why _should_ I feel?" Rin straightened her head, but still kept the confused look, "I- I don't really know how to answered that."

...

"One last question," Gabriel raised his voice, "Do you know _why_ S- _**P**_ ** _heles_** would give those to you?"

Rin shook her head, "No... I don't. He just gave them to me and told me never to take them off," Rin answered, leaving out the part where Mephisto told her she would die.

"I see..." Gabriel nodded, getting up and making his way to the door, "Uriel, let's go, alright?"

Uriel looked up at him and blinked, "Ur- sure, Brother," she got up and hurry to him.

"Wait!" before the twins could leave, Rin got off of the piano and called out to them, "You're leaving?"

"Yeah? What of it?" Gabriel looked over his shoulder, "You need something?"

"Yeah! How about an answer for who the hell are you two?" Rin lowered her voice when she reached the end of her sentence, "You two seem to know an awful lot about Mephisto and his 'Lucky Charm', yet you two just transfer here... so again, you are you two?"

Uriel turned around, while Gabriel remained the where he is. "We're your classmates," Uriel smiled, "Isn't that enough?"

"Ur... I guess, but-"

"Then, see you in cram school," Uriel bowed, before turning back around.

Without another word, the archangels left, leaving a very lost Rin along. Rin looked down at her necklace and sighed, "Hmm?!"

.

* * *

 **(Much Later)**

 **/Gabriel's & Uriel's Place/**

Uriel walked down the hall, dressed in a strap, honey-gold nightgown, and a matching overcoat over it. She stopped when she saw Gabriel, with no shirt on, brushing his teeth in a bathroom. "Gabriel..." Uriel said in a soft voice, looking at her brother's tattooed backside, with his long white hair parted over his left shoulder. On Gabriel's back, there were a tattooed of four pairs white wings, four on both side, with a thin blue outline at the bottom of each, covering most of his back.

"Yeh...!?" Gabriel answered, with a toothbrush in his mouth, eyeing his sister's reflection in the mirror.

"Why did we leave then?" Uriel leaned against the door frame and looked at her brother through the mirror, "I thought you wanted proof that she was Satan's son, or in her case: **_daughter_**."

"I doe kno. Wha yo puo meh?"

"Gabriel," Uriel lowered her voice, narrowing her eyes.

Gabriel lowered his head and spit in the sink. Afterward, he grabbed the cup next to him and gurgled the water in it. Uriel waited for him to spit the water out, before getting an answered out of him. "That's because I knew right then and there that Rin wasn't the one," Gabriel finally answered, looking at his reflection. He turned around and looked at his twin. Uriel handed Gabriel a white hand-towel, which she took from the counter. Gabriel used it to whipped his face. "Rin's a good kid. There's no way that she could be that bastard's successor, and that goes doubt for his child," Gabriel removed the towel from his face, "I hate to say it, but you were right."

"You like her, don't you?" Uriel suddenly said, out of the blue, crossing her arms.

"Huh?!" Gabriel stared at Uriel in disbelief, "You're kidding, right? We just met and-"

"Gabriel, I see the way to stared at her," Uriel removed her back from the door frame, "Let's face the facts, you're hooked!"

Gabriel rolled his eyes and walked out of the bathroom, taking his toothbrush and towel with him. "You're crazy! Like I would ever!"

"Gabriel!" Uriel called out, at tab annoyed, as she watched her brother walked away from her.

Gabriel stopped when he heard his sister's called. He took in a deep breath, and said, "Look... if you're worried that I'm going to fall, then don't. That's never going to happen... I'm not going to lose my way... not like **_him_**."

"..." Uriel was caught with her mouth slightly opened.

Gabriel suddenly chuckled, "I guess why Rin caught my attention is because she's a pure and honest soul. That's not something that comes often, now of days," Gabriel looked over his right shoulder, at Uriel, "As the Embodiment of Truth, I consider it's my job to watch over those who are straight and sound. And besides..." Gabriel looked back up front, "If Rin really was Satan's child, then she would be cool to have as a relative. I know I alright like her, and I just met her!" Gabriel laughed, walking further and further away from Uriel, "Compare to the others, she could be a ** _Saint_**!"

"... Oh, Gabriel..." Uriel shook her head, sighing.

.

* * *

.

 **/Shandong, China/**

Mephisto stood in front of a tall office building, in the middle of the night, dressed in his usual white clothing. He looked up at the roof, seeing a creature with four huge wings land. He sneered and lowered his top hat, making his way towards the entrance. When he was there, Mephisto looked inside, through the glass door, until he spotted a security guard walking around. He knocked on the door, with the back of his left hand, "Yes~! Hello~...?!" he called.

The security guard looked Mephisto's way and shine a flashlight at him. Without wasting time, the man walked towards him, until he was about five feet away. "We're close," the security guard explained, "Come back here tomorrow."

Mephisto removed his hand from the glass, "Oh, come know..." Mephisto looked at the man's name tag, "... Cheng, surely you could make an exception? I have important matters that I must attend to, with a very important person, that shouldn't be kept waiting. And unfortunately, so, the only way for me to meet with this person is for me to go through you, so please let me in~!"

"I can't do so!" the man raised his voice.

"Oh, don't be like that..." Mephisto looked into the security guard's eyes, and lowered his voice, "All I'm asking is for you to let me in. There no need to be rude... So let me in."

The pupil in the security guard's eyes suddenly dilated, and the annoyed look on his face disappeared, "O... kay..." the man nodded slowly.

"Then, use your key to opened the door for me," Mephisto pointed to the keys hanging on the side of the man's belt. Again, the man nodded. He reached for his keys and used on to unlocked the door. After that, Mephisto let himself in and walked past the security guard, "You can take the rest of the night off, Cheng," Mephisto walked down a long dark hallway, that led to an elevator.

.

* * *

.

 **/Rin's Bedroom/**

Rin sat on her desk, right next to a vast full of cleomes. She was dressed in her pink PJs from before, looking up at the clouded sky, with a part of binoculars. _"Rin..."_ Yukio voiced called from the other side of the door, _"It's time for bed! Go to sleep!"_ Rin ignored that, and instead, focus all of her attention on the nighttime sky. "Rin..." Yukio let himself in, "Why are you still up?" Yukio looked at his sister, "It's already past midnight."

"Five more minutes," Rin said.

Yukio sighed, walking over to Rin's side. He looked up at the sky, "Okay... I'll bite. What are you trying to look for, this time?"

"A blood moon," Rin answered bluntly, not looking at Yukio.

"A what?" Yukio looked at his sister, "Do you mean, a _lunar eclipse_?"

"Yeah... sure, let's go with that."

"Rin... that not for another week or so," Yukio sighed.

"I know... but I was still hoping to see one of its phases," Rin removed the binoculars from her eyes, but still kept her eyes locked on the sky, "Blood moons only come two or four times a year, you know."

"... _sigh_... again, they're called _'lunar eclipses'_ , not 'blood moons'. You do realize that most of them aren't even red, right? There more of an orange."

"..." Rin looked at Yukio, straight in the eyes, and frowned, "... But the one that's coming is."

.

* * *

 _ **(Thursday)**_

* * *

 **/True Cross' Twilight Cathedral/**

True Cross Academy city was home to one of the largest cathedrals in the world. It often received visitors from all over the world who just wanted a glimpse at what was inside. The inside was filled with beautiful statues of saints and angels alike, as well as many people from the testament and other religious books. Among the many people walking around, Yukio's class, class 1-A, was on a day tour for a field trip. A young woman with short black hair and big black eyes was leading the class to an empty room, filled with angel statues. Once inside, the class stopped when they reached a giant statue of a man with four pairs of wings on his back, and a sword held high up, into the air. The tour guide smiled and gestured the towering figure behind her. "This is a statue of the famous Archangel, Michaell, who name means 'Who is Like God'. According to history, he was the one who defeated the Devil, Satan, in the War in Heaven."

A girl with long brown hair raised her hand, "Why does Michaell have eight wings? I thought Angels only have two."

"They do, but only the Upper-Class ones have more," Gabriel answered, looking at the girl from behind. Everyone looked at Gabriel, including the tour guide. "How many wings an Angel has on his or her back can mean how strong and how much infuses he or she has in Heaven. It ranges from two: being the lowest, to eight: being the ones at the very top, only right under God," Gabriel explained, turning his eyes to the statue of the Arcangel, "Six and four winged angels have their own special meaning and jobs, also."

It was silent in the room for a little while, before the tour guide smiled, "Wow, look like someone has been doing his research," she complimented.

Gabriel chuckled, and put his hands in his pocket, "What can I say, I'm a fan."

After that little exchange of words, the tour guide looked at the class' teacher, "Could you please lead your class down this hall," the woman gestured the doubt door to her right, "Another tour guide will be showing you around, from this moment on." The teacher nodded and lead the class to the door over. Gabriel followed him but was stopped by the tour guide. "Wait just a minute!" the woman pleaded, "I have something I would like to discuss with you if that would be alright?"

Gabriel looked down at her, "Sure."

When the class left, the woman asked, "Tell me, would you be interested in a part-time job here, Sir?" the woman smiled.

"What?" Gabriel snorted. He looked down and chuckled a bit, before looking up at the statue of Michaell, "Thanks, but there's only one job I'm interested in, and it's a full-timer."

"I see..." the woman lowered her head.

"Thanks, though."

"No probably. I completely understand... After all, watching over all of humanity, as the **_Embodiment of Truth_** must be quite the hand full."

"..." Widening his eyes, Gabriel looked down at the tour guide, with nothing but shock in his eyes, "How did you kn-" Gabriel sharped his eyes and turned around. For a moment there, Gabriel felt as though the gravity in the room had changed, and that something evil was in the woods. To his surprise, he saw that there was no one - not a single soul - behind him. Gabriel immediately put up his guide and placed his left arm in front of the tour guide, "Stay behind me! Whatever you do, don't- Uh... u-uh **..."** slowly, Gabriel drew his eyes down toward his gut, seeing a sharp, black, curved blade sticking out of the left side of his stomach. Slowly, Gabriel turned around - with a sickly undead look in his eyes and a bloodline running down to his chin, "Wh- Why would y- you-..." Before Gabriel could finish his sentence, a thin, sharp, yellow light peer itself into the right side of Gabriel's head, causing him to fly backward and into the pedestal of another angel. "Urrgh...!" When the smoke cleared up, it reviewed Gabriel, with a bloody hole on the left side of his gut and mess-up clothing. Trying to keep himself up, Gabriel placed a hand on his stomach, where his wound is, and looked up at the figure that was standing high up on an opened window. "Okay... start talking! Just who on earth are you!?" Gabriel demanded to know, angrily.

The figure took a step forward, causing himself to land on the ground, forty feet below him. "My, have you forgot about me, already?" the man taunted, in a British accent, walking forward. The man, in front of Gabriel, had on a curved golden mask, that thick break-line bisected it and made it impossible for Gabriel or anyone to see the man's face. The only parts that could be reviewed was a pair of emerald green eyes and a mouth full of fangs. "Because I've yet to forget about you," the man stopped walking and stood next to the tour guide. He looked at her in the eye, "Thank you very much for all that you have done. Now, please hand me back my danger, and then go on with your days as if nothing has happened."

"Sure..." the woman nodded and handed the man a bloody hawksbill knife, that she used to stab Gabriel with. Afterward, she turned around and exited the room.

The man held the blade in his hand, as he looked at the Arcangel.

Gabriel clenched his teeth, as he looked down at the knife, "That, blade...! You're a demon, aren't you?!"

The man chuckled, evilly, "... **_*cough, cough*_**... not just any demon. I'm the one that got its name by stealing it from his wretched father... You told me that once, Archangel."

Gabriel's eyes widened as he realized who was standing before him, "Lucifer...!?"

"Good. So you do remember me," Lucifer said with a sickly grin on his face.

Gabriel glared at him, "That's not possible! You can't be here! This is hallowed ground!" he shouted, causing the wound on his gut to throb.

Lucifer just scoffed, "Holy ground means nothing to a Demon King," he then raised his left hand and a bright white light emitted from it, "But to even things out, I think I'll take you to _my_ territory." The light brightened and spread through the room. All that could be heard after that was Gabriel's screaming. When the light vanished, Lucifer continued to stand there in the room, as if nothing had happened. He turned around and looked up at the statue of Michael. In a blink of an eye, the figure suddenly reduced to pieces. As the statue fell, Lucifer made his way over to it and picked up a green and golden crest, with the number **'II'** on it and a picture of a pair of crossed swords, that was in one of the stone pieces. He chuckled, as he turned around, looking around at the other statues of angels.

.

* * *

 **(The Next Day)**

 **/Cram School/**

Yukio was standing in front of the class, looking down at the piece of paper in his hand. "Suguro?" he called out.

"Here."

"Shima?"

"Here."

"Okumura?"

"Here."

"Moriyama?"

"Here."

"Miwa?"

"Here."

"Kamiki?"

"Here."

"Campbell?"

...

Yukio looked up, surprised to find that Gabriel and Uriel weren't in class. Rin noticed what her brother was doing and turned around, "Has anyone seen Gabriel?" Rin asked.

Everyone looked at each other, most of the people shaking their heads. "For that matter, where's Uriel?" Shima asked.

"Right here," Uriel said as she suddenly entered the room.

Yukio looked at her once she came in. "Hello, Uriel. I have to admit, you weren't the Campbell I was expecting to see."

"That's what I'm here for," Uriel said as she turned to the rest of the class with a worried expression, "Have any of you seen Gabriel. I haven't seen him since before he left for the class field trip yesterday."

"No, sorry," Bon answered, "Last I saw of him, was when the tour guide asked him if they could talk for a moment."

"'Tour guide'? From your field trip?" _'The one that I didn't want to go to.'_

"Yeah. No one had heard or seen of him since."

Uriel bit her lip before turning to Yukio, "Please help me look for him. He could be in serious danger."

"I'm sorry Uriel, but it's True Cross policy that unless you actually saw Gabriel get hurt or taken by someone, he's not considered missing," Yukio explained. Because Sir Phiese is a demon, and the school they go to is supposed to train further Exorcists, the rules at the school have to be different from most.

Uriel glared at him before sighing in defeat, "... Fine. I'll look for him myself," she then turned around and was about to leave, when...

"Wait," Rin called out as she stood up from her desk, "I'll look for him with you."

"You will?" Uriel asked with relief clear in her voice. "Thank you so much, Rin."

Rin nodded and turned to Yukio, frowning, "You have to at least help."

Yukio looked at him pleadingly. "Rin, I can't just go against protocol whenever I want. But chances are that Shura will be happy to. Beyond advising you to see her, there's nothing else I can do."

"Fine," Rin said quickly as she followed Uriel out of the door.

.

* * *

.

 **/Shura's Apartment/**

The moment when Rin opened the door and took a step inside, she immediately tripped on an empty alcohol bottle that was laying on the floor. "Whoa!"

The studio apartment was a mess. The covers were all over the room, the bed was just a mattress laying on the floor, and there was overturned furniture everywhere. "Are you okay?" Uriel asked as she helped Rin up.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Rin said as she looked around the apartment. "Jesus, who lives like this?"

"Right, because your place is _perfect~,_ " Shura's voice mocked, as she walked in from the kitchen with a beer can in her hand.

"I thought you said that you gave up?" Rin asked.

Shura took a gulp before answering, "Well I tried... but this stuff too good to give up. You should try some."

Rin sighed, "Yukio wouldn't let me. Said something about me being a miner."

Shura snorted, "That sounds like Yukio. **_A~L~W~A~Y~S~_** one to worry. That Chicken need to let go sometime!"

Rin chuckled, "You're telling me..."

"Ahem!" Uriel coughed. Both women looked at the blonded. "Can we quick with the small talk and get back to business? PLEASE!?"

"Hmm? That reminds me, why are the both of you here?" Shura asked, taking a seat on her dusty couch.

"Gabriel's missing," Rin informed, crossing her arms.

"Whoa seriously?" Shura asked with concern lacing her tone. She had her eye on them ever since Shura found out that Mephisto was the one that enrolled them, so finding out that one of them is missing and the other one is asking her for help left her with all kinds of mix feelings.

"Unofficially," Uriel clarified, "Gabriel didn't show up for cram school yesterday, returned home last night, and came to any of our regular classes this morning. Not to mention that he hasn't been returning any of my calls. Plus..." She began to trail off.

"And?" Shura led Uriel to continue.

"Well...we're twins." Uriel finished. Shura just scoffed as she took another sip of beer, while Rin stared at her in disbelief. "I'm being serious." Uriel pleaded, looking at the two. "I can just sense that Gabriel's in danger. We could always just tell these types of things about each other. I'm telling you, my brother's in trouble,"

"Okay... You have me at Gabriel's missing, but 'twin sense'? Come on...!" Rin rolled her eyes, "You're not the only one that has a twin, or siblings in that matter."

Uriel turned toward Rin, "Please, Rin! You're the only one that believes me! You gotta help!"

Rin put up her hands in defeats, "Hey, I never said that I wouldn't... It's just that... well... _sigh._.. Look, I just don't understand where you're coming from, that's all."

Before the topic could chance any further, Shura got up. "Fine. What do you want from me?"

"I was just hoping that you could help us look for him," Uriel explained, looking back at the red.

"No problem," Shura said as she pulled out a laptop from underneath her couch, "Lucky for you, Mephisto's a paranoid freak that keeps cameras all over the city. Just tell me where Gabriel was at what time."

"The Twilight Cathedral around ten to two-something."

Shura clicked on the information and nudged them to come over. "Here we go," she said.

Uriel and Rin walked over to Shura and took a seat on the sides of her, looking down at the screen. It was a poor-quality footage that showed class 1-A walking around. Shura fast-forwards until they saw the part when the class was in Angels' status room. "Stop right there!" Uriel demanded, leaning closer to the screen. They saw Gabriel being stabbed from behind, and then blasted over twenty feet back. "Oh my God!" Uriel cried as her hands clasped over her mouth in horror. The footage went on to reveal a blurry Lucifer raising his hand, creating a light from his palm. After that, the footages cut out. Shura looked in shock before she rewind the footage and zoomed in on the figure that took Gabriel, "Who's that?" Uriel asked.

Rin's eyes widened when she got a better look at the figure. "That's Lucifer." _'My_ other _big brother.'_ Rin bit her lip.

Uriel turned to Rin and shock, "Lucifer? As in the King of Light and Satan's eldest son?"

Rin nodded, "He came here about two months ago and declared war on the Vatican. But I haven't heard from him since."

Shura sat up and looked down at Uriel, placing her hands on Uriel's shoulders, "I know this is very scary, but you should know that this will now receive the full attention of the Vatican. Gabriel's going to be okay," She reassured.

Uriel looked like she had something else in mind as Shura spoke. But when she was finished speaking, Uriel still nodded, "Okay. Thank you..." Uriel got up and made her way to the door, "Listen, I left my bow and whip at my place so I'm going to head back and get it. Bye," Uriel didn't even wait for a response before walking out of the room in a hurry.

"What was that about?" Shura asked, placing her hand on her hip.

Rin just shrugged.

.

* * *

.

 **/Mephisto's Office/**

Mephisto was at his dest, having a cup of tea, when he heard the door whoosh open and then slammed closed. He looked up and saw Uriel with a furious expression on her face. "I hope you're not planning on breaking my door," he said playfully.

"Samael, you son of a bitch," Uriel said as she walked towards him and flipped his desk to her left with inexplicable strength, "You told him, didn't you?"

"Told who?" Mephisto closed his eyes and sipped his tea.

"You told that brother of yours, Lucifer, that Gabriel and I were here. Well, AREN'T I RIGHT!?"

.

* * *

 **Word Count: 6,660**

* * *

Publish - Mar. 3, 2018

 **.**

 **Lucifer will be more or less OOC, because I want him to be like that, and have an English accent because I think it suits him. ;)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Review, Review,** **Review,** **Review,** **Review** **~!**


	5. 5th Night: In A Game Of Chess

**[INSPIRE BY Seraphim 0]**

 _ **After the Hole War of Lucifer God, the winning side, lead by the firstborn angel, M** **ichael, was able to remain** **in heaven, while the rest were stripped of their wings and sentenced to hell, a prison made for the angels that dared stray from the path of light. In Gehenna, the once mighty Archangel prepared for his revenge, building his kingdom with the help of a Swan and strengthening his army with his sons** **. His sons, the generals and second in command of the N** **etherworld,** **did whatever their father had ordered of them, but there was one thing that some of them could not bare. And that was losing their queen.** **"One day, my loves... we will be reunited. I swear off it." When that woman died, leaving behind her many children with Satan and the Ba'al, she tore a bigger rip into their family tree. Now, c** **ountless of eons later, in the year 2014, the unfinished show will finally continue, but this time, it will be for keeps. Who will win in the end?**_

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTE**

 **This is the fanfiction of a Fanfiction, created by Seraphim, who** GAVE ME PERMISSION **to write this. That writer's fanfiction is called** Black Heaven **. I was inspired by that story to create this one. What separates this story from that writer's one is that...**

1) **Rin** will be a **FEMALE**. (I love genderbending)

2) The **King of Water** will stay a **GUY**

3) It will be **DEMON KINGS X RIN**

4) **T -7 M**. (maybe)

5) There will be **reincarnations**

6) **Gabriell** will fall for **Rin**

etc) Many more things as the story go on

* * *

 **Cleome: The Butterfly Flower**

Mephisto removed the cup from his lips and put it off to the side, having it float in the air. He plastered an upset look on his face, "Why I never...! You dare imply that _ **I** _would work with the _**enemy?!** _How could I even? You told me **_not_** to."

Uriel glared at him, "That meeting you left a few days to attend... It was with Lucifer, wasn't it?" Not letting Mephisto counter, Uriel continued, "And I'm not implying, I'm _**declaring**_. Lucifer kidnapped Gabriel, and only you knew we were here. It must have been you who told him about us!"

Mephisto grinned, placing his hands in his lap, "So what if I did? As I recall, the deal I struck with your brother and you was that I wouldn't tell anyone ' _in the academy'_ of your true identities. And last I check, Lucifer's not _ **in** _True Cross."

Uriel got only more aggravated by that, "Don't even try to weasel your way out of this one! The intent of that deal was perfectly clear."

Mephisto waved his hand dismissively and looked to his side, "Oh, let's not talk about intent. The intent is meaningless."

 **"THE INTENT IS EVERYTHING!"** Uriel screamed.

"Okay, enough," Mephisto said as he stood up, looking down at the Archangel, "Maybe the next time you attempt to threaten the King of Time, you should first consider that he has friends in high places."

"You're a bastard," Uriel growled out, "I should send you back to hell myself!"

"Then please, go right ahead," Mephisto dared as he looked Uriel dead in the eye, "Oh, that's right, you **_c-a-n-'t._** Not without Gabriel," he reminded her, smirking, "As it stands now, you wouldn't last a heartbeat."

"Huh!" Uriel grimaced her teeth, "You should talk big for someone who was at our mercy, not that long ago."

Mephisto leaning closer, until he was only a few inches away from Uriel's face, "You honestly think that **_I_** , Satan's second _creation_ , would actually be so easily beaten?"

"I was merely toying with the both of you!" Mephisto placed a hand on his hip, "You know... playing along~, seeing where things were going~~!"

"Yeah right!" Uriel crossed her arms over her chest, "Make all the excuses you want. It doesn't out rule the fact that you were clearly bleeding and passing yourself. You **_can't_** fake that."

"You're right, I can't," Mephisto straightened his back and looked to the side, placing the back of his hand on his forehead, dramatic, "My body was in pain...! **BUT..."** Mephisto grabbed Uriel by the arm and pinned her against the window behind him. Uriel maintained her glare, as Mephisto brought some of Uriel's hair to his nose, smelling it, "My... what an intoxicating fragrance you have," Mephisto leaned closer, letting go of Uriel strain of hair, "Please don't forget that it was two against one, last time," Mephisto continued, tilting his head to the left, "You two may be twins, but he has always been stronger than you, and you know it, Miss **_Embodiment of Judgment_**. If the both of you weren't always together, then... _w~e~l~l~._.." Mephisto chuckled, "... One down... another to go~!" Mephisto leaned in.

He was about to placed his lips on Uriel's lips when she asked, "Why did you give Rin your birthstone?" Uriel looked down, no longer being about to make eye-contact with the Demon King.

"... Hmm?" Mephisto froze, leaning back a bit. He stared at the Angel with a questionable look.

"You know what kind of power it holds, yet you gave it to Rin! Aren't you worried about your own student!?" It was odd. Mephisto had already foreseen all of this, yet it still left an odd sensation, one he never thought he would feel again, in his chest when Uriel talked about Rin. Uriel clenched her fist and pushed Mephisto out of the way. "Remember, Samael..." Uriel glared up at the demon, "... Gabriel and I have two _**o-l-d-e-r**_ siblings, of our own. They're bigger, in every sense of the word," she smirked, "If anything, ** _anything at all_** , was to happens to Gabriel, they'll come down here and make you wish you would have never chance sides." The Room was silent for a brief moment before Uriel exited it, slamming the door behind her, causing it to crack.

After that, the door off to the side of the room opened, letting Amaimon walked in. "She's pretty scary and hot when she wants to be," Amaimon commented.

"Agreed," Mephisto said as he sat back down, grabbing his teacup, that was still hovering in the spot that he left it, before all the drama.

"Then why don't you have any qualms about double-crossing her and Gabriel," Amaimon asked, sticking a piece of bubble gum in his mouth.

Mephisto clicked his tongue and shook his head, "Dear brother, in a game of chess, like this one, it's important to make moves in a way that tricks everyone. Yes, on the surface it may seem like I betrayed our dear _friends_ from above, but in actuality, it's Lucifer who I've _disappointed_."

Amaimon raised an eyebrow, "How so?" he asked.

Mephisto sighed, "Let me remind you of what took place during our meeting."

 **The Fifth Night: In A Game Of Chess**

 **(Two Days Before)**

 **/China/**

Mephisto opened the building's door, letting himself out to the roof. He shut the door behind him and walked over to a man, dressed in a teal-colored suit, looking up at the cloudy, polluted sky. Mephisto smiled lazily, "Just us?"

"Our younger siblings were all too busy to come tonight," Lucifer answered, turning around, "The same could be said for Amaimon, I assume?"

Mephisto stopped and stood in front of his older brother, "Amaimon apparently got his hands tied with," he sneered, " _Math homework_."

Lucifer sighed silently, closing his eyes, "... A pity."

"Agree," Mephisto stated in a pouty tone. Lucifer was about to say something else when an annoyed expression crossed his face. Mephisto looked closer and saw blood starting to drip from the corner of his eye, which Lucifer quickly wiped away with a handkerchief. "Perhaps Shandong, China wasn't the best place to host a family reunion?" Mephisto commented, "China isn't known for its clean air, you know."

Lucifer looked back up in annoyance, "I picked this place _because_ of their air quality." Not given Mephisto a chance to asked 'what' or 'why', Lucifer explained, "Many of the humans here are very irritated with the never-ends of pollution. And I believe that the humans' hatred will play in our, or should I say, ours EXCEPT **_your_ **favor," Lucifer glared, remembering that this was Samael he was talking to.

Mephisto half smiled, "Killing two birds with one stone... That sounds like you, Big Brother~."

"All the more reason why I must return to the Illuminati soon. So let us finish this."

Mephisto extended a hand towards him, "You called me here. The floor's _all_ yours."

Lucifer narrowed his eyes at his younger brother, "A few days ago - on Sunday in Japan - a powerful surge of energy hit the earth."

"That's why you call me here? To tell me about an _earthquake?_ " Mephisto taunted.

Lucifer ignored that commented and continued, still making an efforted to scowl at his younger brother, "The shake was so strong, that many of the Demons in Gehenna were affected. I simply wanted to find out the source of it."

Mephisto grinned devilishly, "Lucky for you, I have already found the answer."

Lucifer tilted his head, removing his annoyed expression, "And what might it be then?"

Mephisto took a serious expression for a moment, frowning coldly, "I am sad to report that the Archangel _**Gabriel**_ is in our midst," Mephisto made sure to say the white-haired angel's name with the up-most disguise.

Lucifer's eyes widened, flinching for a moment, "You're certain?"

Mephisto nodded, closing his eyes, "I could spot him from a mile away with my eyes closes," Mephisto reopened his eyes and glared at Lucifer, "He forced me to tell him _everything_ I knew about our youngest and only sister," Mephisto then grinned, when he saw the almost worried looked on his older brother's face, "Lucky though, Rin-chan was born a girl, instead of a boy. The Archangels were under the impression that Rin would be born a boy... Ha! I can't say that I blame him! After all, I wasn't expecting a _sister_ either... But because of her gender, I was able to answer all of my questions with 'the child' and a simple 'yes'."

"And you honestly believe that he is here to slay our only sister?" Lucifer questioned.

"It would be far from the first time that his kind slaughtered one of our own," Mephisto reminded him, "But don't worry, we got time to think of a plan. After all, it took most of your siblings over fifteen years to realize and _**accept**_ the fact that our father's heir is a girl. Oh, and speaking of Father..." Mephisto began, "... If he _ever_ finds out that his _**heiress**_ was murdered, and by an Archangel of all people, we'll all be wishing he would have given us to Gehenna to deal with, once he's through with us."

Lucifer agreed and thought for a moment, "Then what do you suggest you do?"

"Well, you can't kill him. That will incite the other Archangels to claim Okumura's life in retribution. But I'm sure a powerful Demon, such as yourself, can find a way to trap him," Mephisto suggested, "And don't worry about the location... it just so happens that the class I put Gabriel in is going on a field trip soon."

"Very well then," Lucifer responded, "And you're certain that Gabriel came here alone?"

"Yes. Without a doubt," Mephisto answered.

* * *

 **(Present Day)**

"Lucifer's going to kick your ass when he finds out you lied to him," Amaimon reminded him.

Mephisto waved his hand in dismissal, "He won't get the chance...!"

Amaimon raised an eyebrow, "You really think Uriel will kill him."

Mephisto shrugged, "Or at the very least, help speed up the process of his body breaking down. Of course, she'll be receiving some help from our little sister."

Amaimon lowered his eyes, "... Are you doing all of this because you want to protect Little Sis... or are you and Big Brother Luci still at each other's throats, after all this time."

Mephisto smirked, evilly, as he sipped his tea, "Hard to say..."

"And you're sure that Rin's cover won't be blown."

"Again... hard to say," Mephisto closed his eyes, "... Either Lucifer will find out about one and _ **tattle**_ to our siblings, or Gabriel and Uriel will find out about the other one and tell _theirs_. Either way, one of my problems will finally leave me."

"But the rise-"

"It's chess, Amaimon. Chess~!" Mephisto opened his eyes, "You can't win in a game of chess if you're afraid to take rise."

Amaimon flinched, choosing carefully what to say next, "... And the piece you're willing to sacrifice isn't Lucifer... but Rin?"

"ERR!" Mephisto let go of his teacup and made an X with his arms, "... Nope! It's neither Rin or Lucifer!"

"..." Amaimon blinked, "... Then who?... Gabriel and Uriel?"

Mephisto spun his chair around, looking out the window, "It's too early in the game to say..." he then smirked, "... Still, though, I think it would be best if I checked in with my own little _triple agent_ first."

* * *

 **(Several Hours Later - 19:40 in Japan)**

 **/One of The Illuminati's Headquarters/**

Lucifer was lying down on a metal bed, with his mask still on his face, trying to fall asleep, while being hooked up to a machine, almost the sizes of a car. His trip to meet with Mephisto and then capturing the Archangel had taken a lot out of him. At the moment, his only wish was that if he needed to breathe, he would suffocate himself. Lucifer was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard the door open. He assumed that it was a doctor, so he responded, "I don't need any more treatment. Thank you," he said politely.

 _"I'm not here for that, Sir."_

Lucifer recognized that voice. He sat up and saw Shima in front of him, with a nervous smile on his face. "Renzo Shima, correct?" Lucifer questioned, trying to maintain his respectable present.

Shima nodded quickly, "Yes, Sir. I'm honored that you remember me."

Lucifer narrowed his eyes, "I thought I send you back to Samael... yet here you are, in violation of _my_ direct order."

Shima put his hands up defensively, "I'm sorry, Captain, but Sir Pheles had just issued the order for my class to come here and resue the prisoner, Gabriel. I just thought that was an all hands on deck type of situation, so I came back," he explained, laughing.

"... Very well. I would have done the same in your position. I apologize for worrying you," Lucifer said, again in a politer tone, as he put his head down. Shima sighed in relief, only to be asked something else from Lucifer. "Speaking of your class..."

"Yes, Captain!" Shima straightened his posture.

"... How has my sister been fairing?"

"Oh... Rin?" Shima relaxed a bit, not expecting Lucifer to be asking this, "Sh- She's doing fine. Rin's getting better at controlling her flames, but I haven't seen her use them since that trip to Aomori."

"Oh, really now?" Lucifer stared up at the ceiling, "Why is that?"

"Not sure, but I have no guaranteed that she'll be or won't be using them, once Rin gets here. I don't fully understand it, but Rin been getting along with Gabriel and I think she's trying to win him over before she scared the living day-light out of him."

"... I see."

"Oh! And speaking of Gabriel-"

"Floor three, lab 304." Lucifer interrupted, closing his eyes and turning to his side.

Shima was surprised that he didn't really have to ask, but he didn't want to look a gifted horse in the mouth. Shima immediately raced out of the room and made his way to the aforementioned lab.

* * *

When Shima arrived, he was shocked and more than a little horrified by what was before him. Gabriel was frozen within some sort of bright yellow crystal that was held in the center of the room by a pair of mechanical claws; one on top of him and the other under him. Gabriel's eyes were closed and he wasn't moving a muscle, resembling a froze bug in amber. "Did you come here for something, Shima?" a female Illuminati member, with black hair and glasses, asked.

Shima turned her way in surprise. He didn't notice her there before. "N- No! Just checking on the prisoner," he answered before turning back to Gabriel, "...He's not-"

"Dead?" she interrupted, looking at the frozen Archangel, "No. Technically he's in a coma."

Shima nodded before turning towards the door, "Well, I have to get going. Lucifer wanted me to remind you not to kill him," Shima added before he left. It was a lie. But then again, wasn't that the whole point of being a spy? Shima closed the door behind him and let out a breath he didn't even realize he was keeping in. _'Rescuing Gabriel from the Illuminate was already going to be a tall order.'_ Afterward, started walking down the hall, _'So the guys have to get Campbell out of that huge crystal AND try not to shatter him? Ha!... I wonder if_ s _hould I lend them a hand.'_

* * *

Lucifer tossed and turned on his bed painfully. His body wasn't holding up very well. He had already held onto it for about a thousand years, and as the strongest of the Demon Kings, it was next to impossible to find a new body that would sustain him. Still, though, he was quite pleased with himself. Not only has Lucifer captured one of the Archangel, but he also was able to find something very valuable to him.

Lucifer reached his gloved, left hand with a golden ring over his index finger to the desk next to his cot. He pulled open one of the drawers and took out the gold and green crest he stolen from the cathedral. "Don't worry, Father," Lucifer said to himself, bringing the stone to his chest, "Just a little bit longer... Then, you'll walk the earth."

* * *

 _ **(Monday Afternoon)**_

* * *

 **/Inside Mephisto's Limo/**

Rin was seated to the edge of the car, next to a window, looking out, while Mephisto was in the other corner. The ride was mainly silent until Rin looked at Mephiost and asked, "Okay... are you going to tell me where we're going, or not?"

Mephisto eyed Rin and smiled his usual smiled, "Oh, you'll know soon enough."

"Don't give me that!" Rin placed her right elbow on the top of the red seat behind her, "You came over to Yukio's and mind home, during lunch hour, and asked me to come with you!"

"Why are you so antsy~?" Mephisto giggled, "You made it sounds like this is the first time I've done something like this?"

"You're right... it's not," Rin then narrowed her eyes, "It's just the first time you asked me to packed _**A-L-L**_ of my stuff. And to top it off, you didn't let me tell any of my friends, or Yukio, where I was going."

Mephisto closed his eyes and looked through the window behind him, "... Well, if you must know, I'll give you three hints. Number one: it's something I know you wanted for a long time, now. Two: It involves all of your things. And three: ... It's right out your window."

"Hmm?" Rin turned her head to her left and saw that the limo had stopped in front of a three-story-tall brink building, "Uhh... Mephisto..." the car door opened and Rin took a step outside, after Mephisto, "... Why are we in front of some apartment?" Rin pointed at the house, looking up at Mephisto.

"Take a closer look," Mephisto smiled, taking the bags his butler had handed him. Rin walked forward and took a looked through the glass wall. She saw that it was actually an empty restaurant with a spiral staircase off to the far back, right. "So, what do you think~?" Mephisto asked, suddenly standing next to his sister.

Rin looked up at him and made a confused face, "It's a nice eatery, I guess?" Rin straightened her back and faced the man, "Did you really brought me here just to check out some cafe?" Rin tilted her head, "And on my Teacher-Work Day, too?"

"Not quite," Mephisto handed Rin her luggage, "I brought you here so that I could see the look on your face when you check out your new home~!"

"..." Rin froze and pointed a finger at the house, "... Wait... you're telling me that I-... I'm leaving here now...?"

"Hmm-huh!" Mephisto proudly nodded. Before Rin could ask anything else, Mephisto asked, "Shall we take a look inside~?"

Rin slowly nodded.

* * *

 **/Uriel's Gabrial's Penthouse/**

Uriel opened a cabinet above the sink and pulled out a box of cereal. She was dressed in her yellow nightgown and a pair of fuzzy blue slipper. Her hair was a mess and her eyes had bags under them. After she got the box down, Uriel picked up the bowl, spoon, and pint of milk to the side of her. "... Hhh...!" Uriel sighed, as she turned around and walked out of the kitchen, with her breakfast in her hands.

Uriel sat down on the couch, with a bowl of cereal and milk in her hand. She turned on the TV and started flipping through the channels.

 ** _["Order now and we'll throw in this-"]_**

 ** _["No... NO! NnnnAAAHHHHH-"]_**

 ** _["This just in, a large crater have been spotted in the south-east of-"]_**

 ** _["Mama, why can't I keep him? I promise I'll-"]_** Uriel froze and turned back a few channels. She saw a twenty years old woman, with shoulder-length blonde hair, holding a microphone in front of the screen. She was standing right next to the hole Gabriel and Uriel made when they first descended from heaven. _**["I'm standing, here, in the middle of the Parco Del Gianicole park, just over five miles away from the Vatican city, looking down at this mysterious crater."**_ the woman on the screen stated, _**["So far so, nothing can be said as to who or what made this enormous dent in the earth, but it's more than safe to say that whatever it is is without a doubt dangerous."]**_ Uriel leaned forward in her seat and narrowed her eyes, putting a spoon full of cereal in her mouth. _**["However, even though we could find any leads as to what made this, we were about to find a witness to the scene."**_

Uriel nearly choked on her cereal, **'A witness'**

* * *

"Whhhooooaaaaaa...!" Rin walked around the restaurant, taking in everything she saw, as Mephisto watched his little sister with an entertained look on his face. Rin looked down at the floor and saw her own reflection in the tiles. Afterward, she ran through a door, that led to the kitchen. Rin saw that it was a huge, unspoiled kitchen with a door off to the side. Rin walked over to it and opened the doors. She discovered that it was a little locker room. "This is so cool, Mephisto...!" Rin ran out of the kitchen and went to the bar, "... Who owns this place?!" Rin leaned against the bar counter, smiling.

"You do, of course!" Mephisto walked over, having Rin's bags rolled themselves over to her, and took a chair from the stacks.

"What?" Rin put her arms on the counter and placed her head on arms, puzzled, "What are you talking about?"

"I mean that you're the owner of this little residence and the cafe inside~!" Mephisto placed the chair in front of the counter and took a seat on it.

Rin widened her eyes, "... As in... the whole, whole, **_W-H-O-L-E!_** place?!" she straightened her back.

"Didn't I already explained that two or three times, now? Why are you so persistent to have me repeat myself?" Mephisto raised an amused eyebrow. Rin was about to ask another question, when Mephisto sighed, "Seeing as how you're a slow learner, I guess I have to walk this through with you... See here, this building was originally a very small apartment building, owned by _Who-Really-Care's-For-The-Names_ , but when a rich family decided to buy the place, little less than a decade ago, they remodeled the building. Turning this, tiny four-story apartment into a four-floor city vila~! As for why the first floor is a cafe, well, after the family met an **_unfortunate_** accident, the home was for sale at an AMAZING price, so I bought the place for you and turn the first floor into a restarut~. Can't you say 'Best Big Brother EVER' or what~?!"

"..." Rin blinked, walking around the counter to Mephisto, "Mephisto... who said that I wanted my own building or cafe?" Rin crossed her arms, looking very upset, "And just what do you mean by **_'an ac-ci-dent'_**?"

Mephisto chuckled, "Oh, come now~. Anyone with eyes can see that you love being in the kitchen. And now, you can whenever you like~! ... As for the 'accident'," Mephisto looked up at Rin, "Weeellllllll... if you must know, the people who used to live here, a very wealthy doctor and his wife and only daughter, met a very unfavorable death, as I have said. The truth's that the doctor killed his wife and only child, and then committed suicide."

It took Rin a moment to process that bit of information. But when it sunk in, she asked, "WHAT!? They WHAT!?"

"You know... the typical human life. These things happen!"

Rin looked all around the room, "You're telling me that someone died here!?"

"Basely, yes. Oh, but don't worry. The husband and wife passed on to the next _worlds_ so that just leave the daughter."

"You're telling me that a ghost's haunting the place?!"

"Hmm-huh! But lucky for you, she's harmless... for the most parts. So consider her a roommate for now~."

"..." Rin took a step back, shaking her head, before running passed Mephisto, "I don't think it would be a good idea for me to-"

"Live here?" Mephisto finished, grabbing Rin's wrist before she could get far. Rin looked down at her wrist and then at the demon that was grabbing it. "Don't tell me that you're afraid to trespass on a ghost's home?" Mephisto raised an eyebrow, "You're an Exorcist and a demon, even. It shouldn't bother you."

"But-"

"Besides, it already too late. I already bought the place and filled the first floor with stuff~."

"You... Mmeeeppppppphhiissssssssssttoooo...!?" Rin took back her hand and whined, "You shouldn't decide something like this on your own! Really, why can't you ever just tell me things **_BEFORE_** hand?!"

Mephisto stung, "Would you have been okay with it?"

"..." Rin pointed a finger and was about to scream something, but caught herself, "... No, but-"

"Then that's that~! Now," Mephisto got up and put his chair next to Rin. Afterward, he walked to the door, "I'll leave you to do your unpacking. The second floor completely empty, as well as the third floor, so you'll have to go out and buy stuff."

Rin widened her eyes and looking at the demon, taking a step forward, "What about-"

"Don't worry about the money...! I sold all of the last owner's belongings and put the money into your bank account."

"But I don't have-"

"I got you one~! And don't worry about paying me back for the cafe and house," Mephisto looked at the door, "Consider it's an earlier sweet-sixteen gife~."

Rin opened her mouth, "But Yuki-"

"Can stay with you, if he so wishes, but I think he's considering moving out on his own and doesn't want to mooch off of his big sister or brother."

"What?! He never-"

"You keep secret from him, no~?" Mephisto looked over his shoulder. Rin took a step back, realizing that Mephisto had planned this all out from the beginning. "Oh, and one more thing..." Mephisto opened the door, no longer looking at his sister, "... Two, actually."

"And what are they?" Rin pouted, preparing herself for whatever her brother was going to throw at her.

"Because this place is not in True Cross Academy town, you would have to find you're own means of defending yourself from demons, as well as others that wish to harm you. And two: The opening of you're cafe is around Christmas to New Years, so make sure that you have employees, a name for the place, and items to put on the menu. But don't worry, I'm letting Ukobach work here so that there's something keeping an eye on the place when you're in school." With that last piece of information, Mephisto left Rin by herself.

Rin just stood there, completely silent for a while, before she mumbled, "A little over a month before the opening... a ghost for a roommate... demons coming after me... my brother never tells me anything... And..." Rin fell back on the chair that was conveniently placed behind her, "... worst of all, if anyone normal from school ever finds out about _**any**_ of these... I can kiss whatever kind of social life I had 'goodbye'," Rin lifted her head and turned around to looked at the stairs. She sighed and got up, making her way to it with her things.

* * *

After dragging her luggage and bags up the stairs, Rin dropped them on the floor and took a good look around. On her left, Rin saw a little area big enough to put in some bookshelves and chairs and on her right, Rin saw a large room. She took several steps forward, into the large room, taking notice of the high ceiling that was most likely twenty feet tall, the brick walls with windows that touched the ceilings, and the railings from the floor above her, that goes around the large room. Rin walked over to a brick wall, that was almost in the middle of the room, and walked circles around it. On one side, that was facing a window, Rin saw a kitchen and an island or what was left of a kitchen. The were no refrigerator, oven, microwave, or dishwasher. Instead, just a bunch of cabinets and drawers... And on the other end, she saw a glass fireplace, placed against the brick wall.

 _'A kitchen? Almost in the middle of a room?'_ Rin looked up at the railings of the third floor and noticed a staircase leading up to it. Rin walked towards it and was about to walk up the steps when she suddenly got push back. "Ah!" Rin landed on her bottom, looking up at whatever knocked her down. To Rin surprise, she saw a transparent young woman in a black cocktail dress standing on the second-to-the-bottom step of the stair.

She had both of her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed. **_Who are you and who let you in my home?_** the ghost demanded to know in the firm voice.

* * *

 **/Uriel/**

Uriel continued to stare at the screen, as a teenage boy in a hooky stood next to the blonde woman. _**["Yeah,** **I saw the whole thing."]**_ the teenage boy answered, _**["There was this scaly white-haired dude, wearing this weird gladiator's outfit, running through the woods. So naturally, I followed him. To my surprise, these two bright, fiery meteor came crashing from the sky. I nearly got myself hit by one of them... It was a good thing that I didn't though because I would have never had gotten the video that I did.]**_

Uriel widened her eyes, "Oh, dear...!"

 _ **["Can we please see this video of yours?"]**_ the woman asked.

 _ **["Sure, I left my phone at home, though, for charging. But don't worry. I'll be posting it on the internet later this morning at around eight to nine."]**_

Uriel could hear her heartbeat quickening with ever beat and her hands become damp and sticky.

 _ **["There you go, folks! In just a few hours, we'll get a first look at whatever it was that landed in Itay!"]**_ the woman looked back at the screen.

"... Not good..." Uriel looked up at the clock on the wall. 2:04. _'Rome, Italy is about eight hours behind Japan, so... **I ONLY GOT TWO HOURS!"**_

* * *

 **/Rin/**

"..." Rin got to her feet, stilling facing the ghost, "Let me guess... you're the ghost I've been hearing about."

The woman looked down at Rin. _**...My name is Machi... Who are you?!**_

"Oh, right, I've almost forgotten that part," Rin stoke out her hand, "Rin Okumura."

 _ **Thank for telling me your name,**_ **'Rin' _, now please answer me why you're here._**

Rin lowered her arm, realizing that Machi wouldn't shake it even if she wanted to. "I'm here because I parently live here now," Rin rolled her eyes, "If you're not happy about this arrangement, then please take it with my brother, the _**Clown**_ King."

The ghost widened her eyes, _**You live here now?**_

"Yep. So in other words, we're roomies for a while."

 _ **I see...**_

"Look," Rin put her hands in front of her in defected, "I get it if you don't want someone to just come on in here and make their home, and all, but I really got nowhere to go. Plus, parently I'm the owner of the cafe downstairs, so... yeah..."

Machi stared at Rin for a moment, before turning around, _**If you wish to live here, then it is not my please to tell you otherwise. What was once mind, is now yours.**_ Afterward, the ghost floated through the stairs.

Rin sweat-drop, "... O... kay... so **_not_** the reaction I was expecting, but alright." In Rin's mind, she was expecting an epic fight between them, in who'll keep the building, not a peaceful talk between women.

* * *

 **/Else Where/**

"O~KAY~!" the man that was interviewed on TV cheered. He was seated at his desk, watching the screen on his computer loads. He clapped her hands together and grinned, _'I'll be famous for this!'_

" **Infamous,** _more like it."_

"..." the boy froze and quickly turned around in his seat. To his surprise, there wasn't anybody there. The boy took in deep breaths, before slowly turning back around. "What was th-" when the teen looked back at his computer, he saw a red-eyed raven right in front of his face, looking him dead in the eyes. **"... WHOAAAA!"** The moment when the kid jumped back, the raven flew in front of his face and sticks its beak into one of the man's eye. **"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** he screamed, as he walked backward. When the guy's back hit the wall, the raven flew up to the ceiling, taking the young man's left eye as a trophy. The teen covered the bloody hole in his head, where his eye used to be, and looked up at the raven in fear. The man watched in horror as the raven raises its head, swallowing his eye with one galloped. Afterward, the raven looked down at the teen with blood-thirsty eyes. Immediately, the man ran over to his computer, taking his phone from the table. He picked it up and dial down a number, as he continued to cover his left eye-hole with his left hand.

After a breath moment, a voice could be held from the other end. _ **[... - 911, what's your emergency? - ]**_

"Yes, hello...!" the man placed the phone next to his right ear, "Please help! There's a crazy, mad bird inside my house!"

 _ **[ - Sorry, but what did you just say? If this is a joke, then I'm hanging up! This number should only be used for emergency, only, Sir. - ]**_

"No, you don't understand!" the teen leaned forward, spitting a little bit on the table, "This bird...! Ah- umm... A crow, I think, suddenly appeared in front of my computer and now its- _**YYAAAOOOO**_ ** _WWWWWWWWWWWCCCCCHHHHH HA HA!_** " the man cried out when the raven appeared behind him and dug its claws into the back of his neck. Out of instinct, the young man turned around and hit the bird on its side with his left hand, smashing the bird against a picture hanged on the wall. "..." the man stared at the bird with terrified eyes, as it lay there on the floor, underneath the picture frame and shards of glass.

 _ **[ - Sir, is everything alright?! What's going on? - ]**_

Ignoring the woman's - on the phone - question, the man slowly walked over to the bird that nearly killed him. He felt his heartbeat slowed down as he saw the bird moved less and less. When the man was in front of the bird, he slowly bent down and lifted the frame off it the raven. He took notice that the bird was not moving and that its face was facing his shoes. The man let the picture frame fall to the ground when he realized that the bird was dead. He lowered his other hand, the one that was holding the phone, and took on a surprise and shock look. Slowly, he reached his hand to the bird. But before he could lay a hand on it, it snapped its head to its right, looking directly at the man.

"... _**AAAA**_ _ **AAAA**_ _ **AAAA**_ _ **AAAA**_ _ **HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_ All that could be heard for the next hours were the young man's screams and cries.

* * *

 **Word Count: 6,435**

* * *

Publish - Mar. 10, 2018

Thanks to all those that review! Keep it up!

And sorry if this chapter seems a little bit boring, but I had to have it. :(

 **Review, Review,** **Review**


	6. 6th Night: First Night

**[INSPIRE BY Seraphim 0]**

 _ **After the Hole War of Lucifer & God, the winning side, lead by the firstborn angel, M** **ichael, was able to remain** **in heaven, while the rest were stripped of their wings and sentenced to hell, a prison made for the angels that dared stray from the path of light. In Gehenna, the once mighty Archangel prepared for his revenge, building his kingdom with the help of a Swan and strengthening his army with his sons** **. His sons, the generals and second in command of the N** **etherworld,** **did whatever their father had ordered of them, but there was one thing that some of them could not bare. And that was losing their queen.** **"One day, my loves... we will be reunited. I swear off it." When that woman died, leaving behind her many children with Satan and the Ba'al, she tore a bigger rip into their family tree. Now, c** **ountless of eons later, in the year 2014, the unfinished show will finally continue, but this time, it will be for keeps. Who will win in the end?**_

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTE**

 **This is the fanfiction of a Fanfiction, created by Seraphim, who** GAVE ME PERMISSION **to write this. That writer's fanfiction is called** Black Heaven **. I was inspired by that story to create this one. What separates this story from that writer's one is that...**

1) **Rin** will be a **FEMALE**. (I love genderbending)

2) The **King of Water** will stay a **GUY**

3) It will be **DEMON KINGS X RIN**

4) **T -7 M**. ( _maybe_ )

5) There will be **reincarnations**

6) **Gabriell** will fall for **Rin**

etc) Many more things as the story go on

.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Cleome: The Butterfly Flower  
**

 **.**

 **/True Cross' Cathedral/**

A team of Exorcists, including Yukio, were inside the shattered room where Gabriel was kidnaped, investigating the scene of the crime. "Well me..." Mephisto walked up to his little brother and an older woman, "What have you found~?" Mephisto asked.

A woman with long brown hair, kept in a high ponytail, turned around and saw her boss, "We've found nothing yet, Sir," the woman answered, "We already tried asking the employees that were here on Thursday, but none of them remember much from the hour between ten hundred and twelve hundred."

"I see," Mephisto looked around the room, taking noticed of all of the shatter statue parts, "Well, no wonder you haven't found anything yet~...! I mean, just look at this place; it's a mess! You couldn't find the carpet, let alone any events, in this hodgepodge!" he then sighed and shook his head, "I guess I'm left with no other option but to lend you a hand~!" Mephisto snapped his fingers together, _**"Eins~, Zwei~, Drei~~!"** _Suddenly, all the pieces of stone that were scattered across the room lifted itself up and reassemble themselves into the statues of the angels that they were made to be. "There you go~! No need to thank me~!"

.

 **The Sixth Night: First Night**

 **.**

Yukio adjusted his glasses, while the other Exorcist just stood there, all thinking the same thing: **_'I don't know what to say anymore'_**. Yukio was about to say something when a little bit of light got into his left eye. Yukio squinted, looking up in the direction of where the light was coming from. What he saw, was that the light was coming from a little hole in the grip of the sword of the Archangel Michal. Yukio partly shielded his eyes from the sun's rase, as he took several steps back. From a further distance, Yukio could see that the light was coming from an opened window, high up and close to the ceiling. "What's that up there?" Yukio pointed to the hole in the statue.

The woman with the brown hair and Mephisto looked up at where Yukio was pointing. The woman stared in confusion, while Mephisto grinned. "Someone, try and get a closer look at what's that is!" the woman called to the other Exorcists.

As the Exorcists did as they were told, trying to get up to the state's eye view, Yukio walked over to Mephisto, who was now standing in a corning of the room. "Something I could do for you, Mister Okumura?" Mephisto asked, eyeing his youngest brother.

"Yes, there is," Yukio walked over to Mephisto's left side and stood next to him, watching their comrades with him climbed up a latter to the statue's arm, "You could tell me what was that I saw in the video footage of when Gabriel was being kidnaped."

"What's there to talk about? Your class went on a field trip to this cathedral, Gabriel got abducted my Big Brother, Lucifer wrecked the place, and now we're looking for clues at the scene of the crime~," Mephisto answered, looking up at the Exorcists.

"That doesn't answer my question."

"No~~?" Mephisto finally looked directly at his younger sibling.

" _Why_ was Gabriel Campbell taken? How _did_ Lucifer get into True Cross, to begin with? And most of all," Yukio looked up at the demon, "Why did that woman _stabbed_ Campbell in the gut and then went on with her days, _**not** remembering_ a thing?"

Mephisto's grin only grew and he lowered his hat, looking down at the dusty carpet in front of them, "There are so many things you and your sister need to know about the _worlds_ , Little Brother."

"And what's that suppose to mean?" Yukio lowered his eyes.

"Tell me, how much did they teach you, when you were still a student, about Gehenna and its _Levels_?" Mephisto lowered his voice to a whisper.

"Levels?" Yukio repeated, in a quieter voice, "Are you talking about the levels of demons? Like High-Upper class, Middle-Lower class, and Low-Middle class demons?"

"Not quite... See here, you need to understand where your father's side of the family comes from, as well as how _they_ live their days," Mephisto looked at the man to his left, "... It's important for you to know this if you're really serious about fighting in this upcoming war."

"And what might that be?"

Mephisto smiled, and leaned closer to Yukio's ear, "Tell me, how much do you know about the Bible?" Yukio was confused to hear that, but Mephisto did not let him respond to it. " ** _Everything_** in it is more or less true."

"What are you getting at?" Yukio lowered his eyes.

"And it's not just the Bible."

"I don't under-"

 ** _(*Ring, Ring*)_**

As much as Yukio would want to continue their conversation, they were interrupted by Yukio's cell phone. "Are you going to get that, Yukio _-kun_?" Mephisto asked, leaning back, a tab annoyed by the interruption.

Yukio sighed and took out his phone. He checked the collar ID, "'Rin'?" Yukio read out loud. Yukio pressed a button and placed the phone next to his ear, "Hell-"

 _ **[ - Yukio! Help! - ]**_ Rin's voice screamed from the other end.

"Why? Is everything alright?!" Yukio widened his eyes, worried.

 _ **[ - No, everything is not alright!...]**_

.

* * *

.

 **/Rin's Place/**

Rin stood inside of a long rectangular bathroom, staring at a wall. "... The color in here is totally wrong! Not to mention that I have no idea about how to design a house!" Not letting Yukio commented, Rin cried, "I mean, the paint job in the master's bathroom totally clashes with its bedroom! Really, who'd live like this!? Painting the bedroom sky blue, but having the bathroom the color _PEACH_? Where are we, the Bahamas?!"

...

Rin waited for a response from her brother, but never got one. "Hey, Yukio...? Brother, hello?"

.

* * *

.

 **/Yukio/**

 _ **[ - BBrrrrotthhheerrrrr!? Are you still there? - ]**_

Yukio face-palmed while Mephisto covered his mouth with his hand, trying to hold back his laughter. "Girls will be girls~!" Mephisto shrug, "Or should I say 'women'."

"... _sigh_... " Yukio removed the phone from his ear, taken in a deep breath before putting it back next to his ear. "And why are you asking about 'paint jobs' and 'designs', Rin?" Yukio asked, very annoyed.

 _ **[ - It's because I'm living by myself in this strange house, Mephisto bought for me. - ]**_

"What!?" Yukio looked at Mephisto, shocked and confused, "Why would he do something like that?!"

 _ **[ - How the hell should I know!... Look, can't you just come over here and lend me a hand with the designing part? I really need a second person appendant in all of this. It's almost the evening! Pllllleeeeeeeaasssssssssssse! I already have no clue as to how to run a cafe! Yukio... HELP! - ]**_

"'A cafe'?" Yukio's left eye begun to twitch.

 _ **[ - Yeah, crazy, right?... Anyway, will you or will you not- -]**_

Slowly, he removed the phone from the side of his head and end his call, "What is Rin going on about, _Sir_ Pheles!?"

Mephisto smiled with his teeth, "When I bought the place, about a couple of months ago - when you and your class were off saving Kyoto from the Impure Kind - I had my team of engineers remodel the first floor into a cafe. I thought, _'Rin-chan love to cook and needed something to make her feel like a normal human girl, so why not make my little sister's dream come true~!'_ Now, she can have slumber parties and all the space she could ever want! No need to thank me~."

"..." Yukio tightened his grip on the phone and took in deep breaths, "... And you thought that letting a _**fifteen**_ years old girl, who just lost her father not that long ago, live by _**herself**_ would be an okay idea...~? The same girl who has _**demons**_ wishing to drag her to **_hell_** and to her _**real**_ father, **_The Devil_**...~?! THAT was the best option~?!" Mephisto shrug. "And you just-so-happen to pick a place where said, _**high maintenance**_ girl has to defend herself from all of that chaos?!"

"Yes," Mephisto didn't even bother to blink.

"..." Yukio was just about to explode but decided to keep it inside out of worried of losing his reputation with his colleagues.

"Here's an idea~, why not asked Miss Campbell to swing over to Rin's place for you~?! After all, she and her brother just moved here and are living on their own. Surely they could give Rin-chan some pointers."

"..." Yukio was ready to scream when he sighed and decided to give in to his older brother's proposal. "... **_Fine_** , then..."

.

* * *

.

 **/Uriel/**

Uriel hopped on one foot, trying to put on her left high-heel shoe while continuing watching the Roman's News. She was no longer in her nightgown but in a black suit, with her golden hair in a bund. "Come on, come on, come on...!" Uriel cried, hopping over to the window. She opened it and was about to take a step outside when she heard something from the TV.

 ** _["We're back on the air to report a murder that just occurred a little over thirty minutes ago to a young boy, right here in Maple street."]_** Uriel didn't understand why, but her gut was telling her that she needed to watched this, so she slowly turned around and walked over to the screen. Uriel watched as a middle age woman with black hair was suddenly on the screen, with a microphone in front of her face. She looked like she was just crying. **_["Can you please tell us what happen to your son, Miss?"]_**

The woman wept, **_["I- I was just going out for m- my morning workout, at the gym with my friends... I- I thought it would be okay to let my son stay home alone. Since he was in his last year of high school now and all."]_** the woman laughed, whipping the tear from her eyes, **_["B- But when I got back... I- I- I saw my son's body, or what was left of it, on the living room floor..."]_** the woman covered her mouth with her hand, no longer able to talk about her son.

The news reporter took the mic back and stared at the screen, **_["It was true. Neighbors in the area had reported hearing screams and cry coming from this home, resembling something you would hear from a horror movie. And when a curious little girl entered the house, trying to discover where or why there was so much screaming, she discovered a lifeless body with all of its skin ripped off, an eye lost,_** ** _the private part that made this person a man missing,_** ** _and the clothes torn to shreds, laying next to a wall with a message on it, written in its victim's blood.]_**

Uriel widened her eyes, completely disgusted and horrific with what she heard.

 ** _["Here is a picture of what the writing said..."]_** Suddenly the screen of the TV changed and was replaced with an image of a filthy wall with blood writing on it. **_["... According to the investigators, the writing is not any language they have ever seen before. The only thing that was made clear was that whoever did this to the poor young boy didn't want his video to get on the air."]_**

Uriel watched closer to the screen and took a seat on her couch, "... I recognize that language..." she mumbled, as she quickly took out her phone. _'_ 'I AM NOT YOUR ENEMY' _._ _._ _.? What the hell...?'_ Uriel took a picture of the screen before it changes back to the News Reporter. Instead of watching the rest of the news, Uriel ran to the stairs and hurried up. _'I need to tell the other about this...!'_

 ** _["The only clue as to who or what did this was this black bird's feather."]_**

.

* * *

.

 **/True Cross City's Shopping Mall/**

Rin walked through the mall, window shopping at all the stores. _'This is hopeless... what am I suppose to buy...?! Should I buy food first or furniture? And how long does it take for shipping?!'_ "Err...!" Rin stopped walking and stomped her feet on the ground, "WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO DOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...!" she screamed at the top of her lungs for everyone to hear.

"Mommy, what's wrong with her?" a little boy with short brown hair pointed.

"Don't point, sweety," the mother of the child pulled her son away.

"... Damn it...!" Rin mumbled, taking out her phone, _'It almost the evening yet I still have no clue as to what to do...!'_ "And Yukio hasn't been returning any of my calls..."

 _"... Hey... Rin...!"_

"Hmm?" Rin looked up from her phone and turned her head to her left. To her surprise, she saw Bon, Shima, and Konekomaru, "Oh... Hey, guys!" she waved, as her friend walked over to her.

"I'm surprised to see you here, Okumura," Konekomaru comment, "I never would have taken you for the type to hang around malls."

Rin laughed, "I'm not... but this is an emergency!"

 **"Huh?"** they all stared at her.

 **. . .**

The group of friends sat down at a table, eating presales. **"WHAT... HE BOUGHT YOU YOUR OWN BUILDING!?"** Bon, Shima, and Konekomaru screamed for everyone in the area to hear.

"Hmm-huh!" Rin took a bite out of her cinnamon presale, "But it's more of a really large townhouse."

"No way..." Bon took his seat, "Exactly how big are we talking about, here?" Bon raised his voice when he regained his confidence.

"Hmm..." Rin chewed the inside of her cheek, "... I'm not entirely sure myself, but there' four floors and the first floor's big enough to be a family restaurant."

"Whoa... so rich... It must be nice having a brother that's so loaded," Shima commented while Konekomaru nodded, "All my brothers ever gave me were a bunch of useless dating tips."

Rin sighed, "... Trust me... you're lucky to have **_n-o-r-m-a-l_** brothers. I don't think you could last a week with mine."

"Hey...!" Shima pointed, "Don't forget. I'm working for two of them, has another as a teacher, and I'm now stuck with one as a classmate...!" Shima slumped in his seat.

"..." Rin almost choked on her presale, "... A- Amamoin's in your class...?!"

"Yeah... ... _Urr_..."

"Ouch... Sorry, man..."

Konekomaru swallowed the food in his mouth, "Anyway, Okumura, I don't see what's the problem. I get it that running a restaurant at our age would be difficult with classes and all, but besides that, what's there to worry about? The hard part's done for you. All you gotta do is hire some help and come up with a menu. That should be easy."

"'Easy'?" Rin repeated, "The grand opening is around New Years, which is less than two months away, and I have school and Exorcist training to deal with. Not to mention that we gotta go and rescue Gabriel in a few days...!"

"... Oh... I see your point."

"But that's not what's worrying me..." Rin felt like crying, "... I don't know what to buy...!"

 **"Huh?"** they asked.

"See here," Rin took out three pieces of paper and lay it out on the table, "This is the map of the second, third, and four floors. Tonight's my first time there but it doesn't already come with furniture, so I gotta buy some. I don't even have a couch to sleep on yet. So if it's not too much to ask, do you guys think you can help me pick out what to buy?" Rin smiled nervously.

Bon sweated-drop as he looked down at the papers, " _THAT_ is your place?" On the piece of paper with the roman number two on it, Bon saw one huge room with a wall in the center of it, with a kitchen and a fireplace attached on either side. And on the one with the number three on it, Bon could see that there were barely anything there. The only real room there was the bathroom. The other rooms were too small to be considered rooms but more of closets and storage rooms. The center of the floor was missing and had a line going around it. _'... Are those ..._ railings _?'_ The only floor that really looks like a floor of a house was the fourth. It had seven rooms in total and the rest of it appears to be apart of the hallway. _'... One... Two full bathrooms and I guess the other rooms must be the bedrooms. But what about the other two? Are they storage rooms or something?'_ Bon pick up the pieces of papers, "Can this even be considered a house?! I mean... the master bedroom doesn't come with its own private bathroom, but the room that isn't: does! And what's with the Third Floor?"

"Like I said," Rin put her elbow on the table and her chin on the palm of her hand, "Mephisto bought it... Only he would have that kind of taste."

"... I see... that's why you can't figure out what to buy?"

"No, that's not it. The problem's that I don't know if I gotta buy food first or a bed."

 **"Wha...?"** they asked.

"And if I'm going to buy a bed first, will I be able to get it right away or do I gotta wait a week or two."

Bon hit himself in the forehead with his hand, "... Okumura... only you would come up with a problem like that..." Bon looked back at the teen with blue eyes, "Of course you don't get it right away! That's why you gotta buy an airbed! As for the food... get it the same time you're out buying the airbed!"

"..." Rin stared at him in complete silence, before she nodded and smiled, "... Oooohhhhhh...! That makes sense!"

"... Jeez...!"

"So can you guys help me?"

The guys looked at each other. "You want our help in picking out your furniture?" Shima translated.

"Yeah...! Okay with you guys?"

"Urr... Sure, Okumura. We don't mind, but this sounds more like a family matter," Konekomaru questioned, "Shouldn't Sir. Pheles or Mister Okumura help you out with this?"

"Ha...!" Rin let out a sarcastic laughed, "Yukio... house designing? Don't make me laugh! That guy can't even bring himself to change the frame of his glasses! Really, he has like a dozen pairs of them in his draws alone!"

"... S- Seriously?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay then..." Shima got up, "Really to go shopping~?"

"... Always," Rin got up, grinning.

.

* * *

.

 **/Uriel/**

Uriel stood in the huge white room she was in earlier with Gabriel, with her arms crossed, looking down at the stone floor with her eyes closed. She stood before six huge pillars that go around in a circle, around a large round dis. "... and that's what happened," Uriel finished speaking and reopened her eyes, looking at the four of the six pillars that were glowing, "What do you think we should do about this new arrival?"

 ** _"... It is difficult to say whether this new..._ Addition _is really an ally or just an enemy of our enemy. For now, try to gather whatever you can about him or her,"_** the pillar that was glowing cobalt-green spoke in a silky-smooth feminine voice.

"Yes, Raphael." Uriel extended her right arm to the space in the center of the pillars and her. Suddenly, the image of what Uriel took a picture of, with her phone, appeared in a holographic form. After it was up, Uriel lowered her arm.

The glowing pink pillar to the left of Uriel gasped in a rough female voice, **_"Ha! It's obvious the work of a Fallen One... Really, 'I am not your enemy'? Don't make me laugh! They can never be trusted!"_**

 ** _"It doesn't seem like something a Demon King would do,"_** the black pillar across from Uriel commented in a high-pitch whisper, **_"Demon Kings most likely wouldn't do something like this over a simple video."_**

"But they would get someone else to do their dirty work for them," Uriel growled, tightening her gripped on her arms.

 ** _"By the way, Uriel, where's Gabrial?"_** Raphael asked.

"..." Uriel froze and looked down, "... He... Samael... ... Lucifer... Lucifer kidnapped him because Samael told on him!" Uriel cried, no longer able to hide her feelings.

 _ **"WHAT?!"**_ the glowing sky-blue pillar, between the black and green one, screamed, _**"That-... Those DEMONS! When I get my hands on them, they will pay for what they've done!"**_

Uriel looked up in horror, "No, no, no, no, NO! You **_can't_** come down here and kill Lucifer. And that goes doubt for Samael! He's one of the heads of the Knights of the True Cross! If he was gone, there wouldn't be anyone to fill in his spot!"

 ** _"Uriel's right, Michael,"_** Raphael stated, **_"_** ** _You need to control your temper. If we were to attack the Ba'al, then we'll plunge Heaven and Hell back into another war. Let's not forget about what happened to the once mighty Israel."_**

 ** _"Then what will we do about our brother, Raphael?"_** the pink pillar asked.

"Don't worry..." Uriel butted in, "The morning after tomorrow, a group of Exorcist-in-training and I will go to the Illuminati Headquarter to rescue Gabriel... And if we just so happen to come across Lucifer in the process, then, w~e~l~l~..." Uriel smirked, "... It's hard to say exactly what I'll do to him..."

 ** _"'Exorcist-in-_ T-r-a-i-n-i-n-g _'? You're really trusting your own life and the life of our brother to a bunch of_** **Exwires** ** _?"_**

Uriel then frowned rudely, "... I don't have much of a choice... Samael said that the only way for me to go save Gabriel is for me to take my class with me. Parently it's a _no-_ **I** _-in-team_ kind of thing."

 ** _"... Samael... always one who likes to play games..."_** Michael groaned, **_"Who bright idea was it to let him run the Japanese Branch?"_**

 ** _"I believe that it was yours, Michael,"_** Raphael stated, **_"If I remember correctly, you said something about_ 'fighting fire with fire' _and_ 'the best way to defeat your enemy is to make them your friend _'~,"_** Raphael reminded him.

"Raphael... " Uriel interrupted, sighing, "... It's true, Michael was the one that said all of that, but I was the one that suggested that Samael was given a job in the Church, to begin with."

The conversation about 'how did Samael get a hold of them' would have continued onward for a few more rounds if it wasn't for a coughed that silenced the large void room. **_"... Enough about Samael and Gabriel... for now... ...let's change the topic to something more_ investigative. _Like the ninth son of Satan, for starters,"_** the pink pillar pleaded, **_"Uriel... what have you found out about him so far?"_**

"Nothing much," Uriel recrossed her arms, "Besides the same-odd of him being the Prince, being half human, having Satan's flames, and living here in True Cross Academy~~ I got nothing," Uriel answered the last bite dryly.

 ** _"... I see... have you try asking Samael again or asking around?"_**

"No, Samael would whether take the info to his grave than to rat out his youngest brother/father's successor. As for the asking around part... no, I haven't yet."

 ** _"Then please do so,"_** Michael demanded, **_"After retrieving Gabriel from Lucifer, you and Gabriel must go around and try to get any sort of information out of your classmates."_**

"Yes, Brother," Uriel nodded.

 ** _"Make sure that you tell us if anything else were to happen,"_** Raphael said, before signing off.

After the four of the Archangels' pillar dimmed, Uriel let out a breath she didn't even notice that she was keeping in. _'That could have gone better,'_ Uriel leaned her back against the pillar behind her, _'Now... for my other problem...'_

.

* * *

.

 **/Tokyo's Stress/**

Rin, Shima, Bon, and Konekomaru walked through the neighborhood with bags in their hands. Rin was holding three plastic bags full of groceries in her hands and was leading the group. "It's up ahead, guys," Rin stated. When they reached the end of the block, Rin pointed to the house to their left. "Here we are~."

The group went around the house to the front, and immediately, the boys dropped their gall. They were standing in front of a four-story-tall, brick building that closing resembles a small apartment building. The first floor's walls were almost entirely made out of glass and they could see a tunnel, attack to the right end of the first floor, leading to the backyard. The second, third, and fourth floors were more-or-less the same with a bay window on the end to the right, above the tunnel. "... Th- This is your _house_?" Shima pointed.

"Yeah~," Rin turned around, noticing the look on her friends' face, "What about it?"

"... C- Can't this even be considered a house?" Shima finally snapped out of it and looked at Rin, "It's more like a mansion!"

 _"Hardly... it's much too small to be considered one."_

 **"Hmm?"** they all looked around to see where did the voice come from. To their surprise, they were the only one there.

 _"Up here."_

They looked up at the tree behind them and immediately saw Amaimon hanging upside-down on a tree branch. **"AHHHH!"** they screamed at the top of their lungs, jumping backward.

Amaimon flipped himself right-side-up and jumped down, in front of them. Rin put up her guard and reached for the sword on her back, "Not you again... Amaimon, just what the hell do you want!" Rin glared.

Amaimon put up a hand in defense, "Chill... I'm just here to make sure that you're settling in well."

Rin flinched a little at that responded but didn't take her hand away from her sword bag, "... Okkkaaaayy... and why do you care how I'm doing?"

"I don't... but Big Bro sent me to check up on you."

"Did he now?" Rin narrowed her eyes.

"And to say that I'm sorry."

"..." Rin lowered her guard and brought her arms to her side.

"I shouldn't have done what I did without permission and I'm sorry," Amaimon lowered his head, apologizing.

Before Rin could respond to Amaimon's gesture, Konekomaru butted in, "O- Okumura... what did Amaimon do that he has to apologetic for?" Konekomaru asked.

Amaimon lifted his head and looked at the short teen, "I kiss her."

"... **WHAT...?!"** they gawked.

"It was a french kiss done on the lips."

"H- He k- k- k- kiisssssssssssssss **_y- y- y-_ _y- y_ _ **-** yooooooooouuu_**...?" Shima pointed, shakingly, at Rin and then at Amaimon and then back at Rin.

Rin clenched hands and blushed, looking at her front double-door, "... Yeeaaaah... What about it...!?" Not waiting for her friends' reaction, Rin marched to the glass doors and kicked it opened with her right foot. "You guys can bring the stuff upstairs," Rin let herself inside.

"... Wait... Rin...!" Konekomaru chase after her with Bon and Shima closely behind. Amaimon just stood there, looking up at the building.

* * *

When the group of boys entered the first floor, they were taken back by what they had stepped into. Rin stood by the spiral staircase, looking at them. "It's up here," she nudged them to followed her. When all _five_ of them made it to the second floor, Rin led them to the kitchen, while they let their eyes wander around. "Thanks, guys," Rin put the groceries on the island.

"This is one cool place you got here, Okumura," Konekomaru commented, taking notice of the railings that let him see up to the third floor.

"Thanks," Rin smiled, taking some of the food out of the bags, "You guys can put the sleeping bag and pillows on the floor. Just bring the plates, bowls, silverware, and gas cooker here."

"Sure thing." Bon and Konekomaru walked over to Rin and put their stuff on the island, while Shima dropped his bags on the floor. "Look, anyway, I gotta go, but call me if anything comes up, alright?" Bon turned around and walked back to the stairs.

"Yeah, like if you're thinking about throwing a party~!" Shima grinned, turning tail, almost bumping into Amaimon, "Whoa...! S- Sorry about that...!" Shima walked backward to the stairs, eyeing Amaimon.

Amaimon turned to stared at Rin, watching as she takes the gas cooker out of its box. "So what now?" Amaimon asked, walking over to Rin.

" _Now_ **I** prepare for dinner, while _you_ go back to Mephisto's: telling him that I'm doing just fine and that he can shove it down his-" Rin caught herself and growl through clenched teeth, "- Because if I needed something, I'll let him know," Rin restated her sentence.

"Big Bro just worried about you," Amaimon took a seat on a stool, across from Rin.

"Well again~, I'm just _peachy_ ~," Rin took out a loaf of bread and a carton of eggs.

"What are you making?" Amaimon changed the topic.

"A grill BLT with fried eggs and cheese," Rin lay out two pieces of bread on a plate.

"Do those taste good? Because I never try them before."

"They do-" Rin caught herself when she realized something, "... Amaimon..." Rin looked at the Demon King with a questionable look, "... What are you still doing here?"

"Waiting for dinner."

" _Why...?_ "

"Because I'm hungry."

"Then go somewhere else~," Rin started tapping her fingers on the counter, realizing that Amaimon isn't getting the memo.

"Why should I? I'm living here after all."

"No, you- ... wait..." Rin shook her head and blinked, **"WHAT!?"**

"And Big Brother approves of it."

.

* * *

.

 **(Later: 10:00p.m.)**

 **/Gabriel's and Uriel's Home/**

Shima pushed opened one of the penthouse double doors, peeping inside. "... Uriel...!" Shima called, walking into the long dark hallway, "I got your call! I don't know how you got my number, though, but I got it!" Shima stopped walking when he bumped into something hard, "Owwch!" Shima hoped on one foot.

"Renzo~," Uriel's voice called from the left side of Shima.

Shima stopped hoping and looked over at Uriel. It was really dark in the house, but for reasons Shima didn't understand, he could see Uriel almost clearly. He saw that she was wearing a short, silky, white kimono and had a wine glass in her right hand. "... U- Uriel..." Shima blushed, taking notice that she wasn't wearing shoes and that her kimono reached right above her mid-thigh.

"Nice to see that you came~," Uriel took a sip of her wine and stroll over to Shima, "... How was your weekend?"

"Umm... a... ur... it was fine," Shima blinked, trying to keep his eyes on Uriel's face and not her fully matured body.

"I'm glad to hear that..." Uriel then smiled, "Because it's about to get ahold lot better~."

Shima took a step back, "... W- Why is-... H- How c- can it?"

When Uriel was face-to-face with Shima, she placed her left hand on his chest and leaned closer to his face. "Tell me... have you ever done _it_ before~?"

"Uhhh! Ahh!" Shima blushed, not knowing how to feel. On one hand, he was getting really excited and wish to see where things were going, but on the other hand, his gut was reminding him that the gorgeous blonde - who was brushing her long fingernails across his chest - was the Illuminati's prisoner's twin sister and that if he screwed up in the sightless, Lucifer would have his soul. "U- URIEL!" Shima grabbed Uriel's left hand and put his other hand on her shoulder. Uriel looked into Shima's pink eyes. "Is something the matter, Uriel?" Shima plastered a worried look, "You called me here, telling me that it was a life-or-death situation and that I need to come here ASAP. Uriel, what's going on?!"

Uriel looked down and placed her wine glass on the table behind Shima. "... I- I'm sorry, Renzo... I- I just haven't been myself lately." Shima let go of Uriel's hand, which she brought to her side, and took another step back. "... Gabriel's more than just my twin brother... he's best friend... my other half. Without him," Uriel bit her lip, "I feel as if a piece of myself is missing," Uriel raised her head and looked at Shima with pleading eyes, making him blushed, "I know that you're working for Lucifer..."

"..." Shima widened his eyes.

"... But I know that you're also a very good guy... so please... help me get through just one night?" Uriel put on a puppy-dog face.

"..." Shima blushed, even more, knowing exactly what she means, "... U- Uriel... I- I can't," Shima chanced his tone to a serious one. "You're really hot and all... but... I don't think it's a good idea to do this just because you feel down and-"

"Okay," Uriel said nonchalantly, turning around.

...

"Okay?!" Shima repeated, in disbelief, "OKAY!?"

"Yeah, 'okay'. It's not like I can make you sleep with me," Uriel started to walk away, back to the kitchen.

"Alright, but-" In Shima's mind, he had a heartfelt speech prepare, that would have moved any maiden and was sad to see that he wouldn't be needing it. But the same time... he was hoping to at least get a peck on the cheek or a cup of coffee with Uriel in the near further, "... Look... if you need someone to talk to, my door's always open, so feel free to-"

"Thanks, but staying up all night, talking to some guy I just met, isn't really me." Uriel stopped and looked over her shoulder at Shima, with a seducing look on her face, "Bu~~t... talking while doing sex is another matter~," she smiled.

"..." Shima blushed, gulping, _'So straightforward!'_

"That is _IF_ you really want to talk with me~," Uriel turned around and placed a hand on her hip, "My door's always open~, _if_ you're interested," Uriel started walking backward slowly, "... I may or may not look like it... but I'm no _newbie_. All the guys that I've been with remember their _times_ until the day they died~~."

Shima shivered a little at that remark, "Seriously?... I- I hadn't really thought about that."

"Well think about it now," she insisted.

Shima followed her instructions and thought for a moment. _'Okay... let's think for a moment... Uriel is Gabriel's sister, who is Lucifer's prisoner. I don't get why Lucifer want him but that's not important now!... What is, is that there's this totally hot, blonde babe who wants to be my first... ...This is a one in a lifetime opportune! Hehe! Sure, Izumo may want a go in the further when she gets over the whole Ninetail Fox thing, but a GODDESS! No way can I turn this down!...'_ Shima grinned, "Sur-" _'... wait a minute... if Gabriel isn't already dead by the time the guys get him, he'll kill me for shacking with his younger sister... not to mention that things will get complicated when we're in battle. If the guys find out, who knows what will happen!'_

"Tick... tock~... tick... tock~..." Uriel stopped walking, "Are we going to do this or do I have to find someone else to comfort me?"

 _'So Uriel planning to do this with someone else if I don't agree with it... Any guy will do, so technically... I'm doing the right thing here by taking the fall for someone else! It's clearly the_ noble _thing to do!'_ Shima grinned, "Okay! I'm i-" Before Shima could finish his sentence, Uriel suddenly appeared in front of him, clinging to him like a baby monkey. "Um-"

Uriel pressed her lips against Shima, catching him off guard. He was paralyzed for a moment before he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Uriel's slender waist, returning her embrace. Shima and Uriel were locked in a passionate kiss for a short while before they separated their heads, to catch their breath. Shima stared at Uriel, putting her down slowly. The moment when Uriel's feet touch the ground, she pushed Shima back against the wall behind him. There, Uriel moved her mouth to Shima's left ear and started nibbling on his earlobe. Shima flinched a little bit before he placed his lips against Uriel's exposed neck and started kissing every bit of flesh that he could touch.

They continued for another minute or two before Shima took a step forward, pinning Uriel on the couch. He got on top of her and moved her arms above her head. "Ur- urr!" Uriel moaned when Shima left a hickey on the area right below her chin. Uriel took her hands and used them to undo all of the buttons on Shima's shirt. Shima removed his arms from both sides of Uriel's head, letting Uriel take off his shirt and throwing it behind him on a table lamp. "... Hey..." Uriel wrapped her arms around Shima's shoulder, looking him straight in the eyes.

"... What?" Shima responded, trying to pass himself.

"... your cool with us taking this to the bedroom? I don't when to leave any _stains_ anywhere else."

The blushed on Shima's face darkened, as he nodded.

 **. . .**

Shima threw himself on the bed with Uriel above him. He was down to the soaks on his feet, having everything else on the floor of the house. Uriel lifted herself and sat on Shima, with her legs spread out on both sides of his torso. Uriel pulled on the belt of her robe, undoing it, and then tossing it on the bedroom floor. Shima blushed, as he looked up at Uriel naked body. "So... is this your first night?" Uriel asked. Shima nodded his head honestly. "Great..." Uriel moaned, smiling.

.

* * *

.

 **/Rin's Place/**

"... Why that no-good, clown dressing, _**murm, murm, murm...**_ " Rin stood inside of a somewhat small room - the size of about two walk-in closet - dressing the curtains on the bay window. She placed a blanket and two pillows on it and was about to get really to go to sleep when she heard Amaimon's voice through the door.

 _"... Hey, where do I sleep?"_

"I don't know! Sleep on the couch downstairs in the cafe!" Rin answered, fluffing her pillows, _'Far, **far** away from me!'_

 _"Do you really expect_ me _to sleep on something like_ that _? And in a place l_ _ike_ it _?"_

A ticked mark appeared in the corner of Rin's forehead, "No... I guess you're right...!" Rin forced a smiled and turned around, taking one of her pillows with her, "So why don't you either go back to Mephisto's place and sleep there on _whatever~_ king size, floating cloud, you and he called a bed, OR~~" Rin opened the door and shove a pillow at Amaimon's chest, "... You could go and sleep in the other bay window the floor below this one~." Not letting Amaimon countered, Rin slammed the door in his face and marched back to the bay window that was almost the size of a bed. "Jeez, what the heck is that guy's problem!?"

.

* * *

 **/Uriel and Shima/**

Uriel sat on the edge of the bed, using a body pillow to cover the front part of her body, while Shima lay beside her, sound asleep. Uriel strolled through a phone until she came to something that she liked. When that happened, Uriel smiled and wrote something down on a notepad before turning off the phone and putting it into Shima's back pant pocket. Once that happened, Uriel turned to faced the TV in front of the bed and lay down, going into a deep sleep.

.

* * *

 **Word Count: 7, 100**

* * *

Publish - May 19, 2018

 **.**

 **Sorry that it took me so long. I was at a bit of a writer's block... Oh, and I wondering if any of you can answer a question for me.** _How do I_ _know it's time to turn this into_ an M _rated story?_

.

 **Please Review, Review, Review, Review!**


	7. 7th Night: Plan

**[INSPIRED BY Seraphim 0]**

 _ **After the Hole War of Lucifer & God, the winning side, lead by the firstborn angel, M** **ichael, was able to remain** **in heaven, while the rest were stripped of their wings and sentenced to hell, a prison made for the angels that dared stray from the path of light. In Gehenna, the once mighty Archangel prepared for his revenge, building his kingdom with the help of a Swan and strengthening his army with his sons** **. His sons, the generals and second in command of the N** **etherworld,** **did whatever their father had ordered of them, but there was one thing that some of them could not bare. And that was losing their queen.** **"One day, my loves... we will be reunited. I swear off it." When that woman died, leaving behind her many children with Satan and the Ba'al, she tore a bigger rip into their family tree. Now, c** **ountless of eons later, in the year 2014, the unfinished show will finally continue, but this time, it will be for keeps. Who will win in the end?**_

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTE**

 **This is the fanfiction of a Fanfiction, created by Seraphim, who** GAVE ME PERMISSION **to write this. That writer's fanfiction is called** Black Heaven **. I was inspired by that story to create this one. What separates this story from that writer's one is that...**

1) **Rin** will be a **FEMALE**. (I love genderbending)

2) The **King of Water** will stay a **GUY**

3) It will be **DEMON KINGS X RIN**

4) **T -7 M**. (maybe)

5) There will be **reincarnations**

6) **Gabriell** will fall for **Rin**

etc) Many more things as the story go on

.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Cleome: The Butterfly Flower  
**

 **.**

 **(The Next Morning)**

Shima stood outside on the balcony, talking to someone on this phone. He was dressed in a white shirt with gold-colored buttons and a pair of black dressed pants."... Yeah... okay, I got it," Shima removed the phone from his ear and hanged it up. Afterward, he put his cell phone back into his back pocket and then looked at the sunrise in front of him.

"How did it go?" Uriel asked, walking up to Shima from behind.

 **.**

 **The Seventh Night: Plan**

 **.**

She was dressed in a white button-down shirt and a short pink skirt, with messy wet hair, "Here," Uriel handed Shima a mug of coffee and stood next to him on the balcony.

"Thanks," Shima took the mug, "It went pretty well. Parently, they want me back there immediately. Something about _'reporting information regarding Gabriel Campbell'_ ," Shima took a sip of his coffee, "By the way, what's the deal about him anyway? The Captain's keeping a closer eye on him than he was with Izumo."

Uriel drank from her mug, "That's not important."

"Oh, come on now! You can trust me!"

"But aren't you a _double agent_?" Uriel raised her eyebrows, still having her cup on her lip.

"Triple, actually," Shima chuckled.

Uriel returned the laughed and placed her mug on the railing, "All you need to know is that he and Lucifer got some history involving two _special people_." Uriel looked at the rising sun.

"No way," Shima widened her eyes, "You guys know each other?! H- How!?"

"Long story," Uriel turned her gaze back to Shima and took back her mug, "Now don't you have some security alarm to be disassembling and a bunch of more people to be fooling?"

"Oh, yeah, that's right!" Shima ran inside and took out a key. He put it in the keyhole and turn the nob. "Oh, and thanks for the shirt and pants," Shima waved goodbye as he walked through the door.

.

* * *

 **(Some Time Later)**

 **/True Cross Academy/**

Rin and Amaimon stepped into the school main entrance, both wearing the school's uniform. "Okay, now this is the part when we part-ways," Rin stated, eyeing Amaimon. Amaimon looked down at her. "Stay out of trouble and **_don't_** come near me or any of my friends. You got that?" Rin warned.

"Umm. We're still going to walk home together, right?" Amaimon asked, nonchalantly.

"Yeah, sure, but only until Mephisto can clear things up," Rin looked over to her right, at her locker.

"Alright," Amaimon leaned down and placed a kiss on Rin's left cheek, catching her by surprise.

"... A- Amaimon!?" Rin blushed, covering the are where she was kissed and looked at the Demon that was walking away, "You bastard!" Rin rubbed her left cheek, trying to remove whatever germ was on it, "Eww, yuck, gross...!" When Rin got to her locker, she opened it up and took off her shoes. As Rin placed her shoes in her locker and traded them for the ones already in it, she couldn't help but overhear what the girls behind her were talking about.

 _"Hey, did you just see that?"_

 _"Yeah, I know, right! I can't believe that Okumura's dating_ _Faust! Err! I'm so jealous! It's so unfair!"_

 _"Tell me about it! Not only does she get to spend all the time she wants with Okumura, from class 1-A, but she's also close to the Headmaster."_

 _"I bet she slept with him in order to get herself into this school."_

Rin slammed her locker shut and turned around, glaring at the two, "I AM **_NOT_** , OR HAVE I EVER, SLEPT WITH THAT MANIPULATING CLOWN!" Rin screamed at the top of her lungs, "AND ANOTHER THING: I'M NOT DATING HIS _NEPHEW..._ " Rin rolled her eyes, "... EITHER! **!**!"

Both girls jumped up and looked at Rin, before quickly walking away. "What was that about?" the girl with the pigtails asked.

"Yeah, we weren't even talking to her. How rude," the other one continued.

Rin groaned lowly, crossing her arms and blushing.

 _"What's with all the noise this early in the morning?"_

Rin froze and turned around, seeing Izumo, Bon, Konekomaru, and a girl with short brown hair walked up to her. "Oh, hey, guys. Morning," Rin uncrossed her arms.

"So, Okumura, how was your first night at your new place?" Konekomaru asked, smiling.

"Yeah, I heard about that," Izumo went, "Parently, you got your own place now."

"It was alright," Rin answered, before looking at Izumo, "... Wait, how did you already hear about that? I just got it, like, yesterday."

Izumo sweat-drop, "Pink-Head was telling me all about it yesterday, on the phone."

"W- WHAT!?"

"And he wouldn't shut up about it too."

Rin was about to ask about that, when something else came to her mind, "Speaking of Shima, where is he?" Rin looked at Bon and Konekomaru, "Isn't he always with you guys?"

.

* * *

.

 **(Meanwhile)**

 **/Illuminate's Headquarter/**

Shima walked down a hallway until he came across the elevators. He was about to pressed the button when the doors opened themselves, reviewing two fully grown men with blonde hair who were identical. "... So you're here, too, Shima?" the man on the left asked, walking out of the elevators.

Shima flinched, surprised to see them, "Y- Yeah, well, you know how it goes. The Captain wants me back to report some information regarding my classmates and I thought I should come here to tell you all that there be a change in plans..."

.

* * *

.

"Idiot. Have you already forgotten?" Bon rolled his eyes, "He's... you know," Bon lowered his voice, "Doing his job, and won't be back, so we gotta go and pick him up later."

"O- Ohh..." Rin nodded, quietly, "Wait, but isn't it tomorrow night?"

"That's what the enemy thinks we're going to be doing, but actually, we're going to do it tonight," Konekomaru clarified, in a normal volume, "Doing it the night before will throw them off because they'll all be too on edge and worried about the night after to think clearly. And with the help from Shima, we'll have no problem getting the job done."

"I hope so," Rin smile.

.

* * *

.

"... Parently, my class will be coming here tonight in the hopes of catching you all off guard. It was the Teach's idea, and boy, it was a good one too," Shima laughed.

Both of the guards looked partly surprised, yet pleased. "... Will Satan's spawn be tagging along?" the guy on the right asked.

"Oh, Rin? Yeah, she's coming."

"Good. The Commander will be pleased."

.

* * *

.

"I just hope Shima won't pull one over us again, like he did the last time," Rin laughed.

The girl with brown hair frowned, confused, "Wait, what happen last time?"

Bon, Izumo, and Konekomaru looked at one another, all sheering a look. "... He sort of... played us all for fools and watch as we struggled to surprise," Konekomaru answered quickly, looking down at the ground.

"Wait... WHAT?! But I thought you all were friends."

"Some of us, Paku," Izumo clarified, "But no matter what, it doesn't change the fact that Shima's a sleazy fox. And I trust me, I know foxes when I see them. He even told us himself that he's _'going through a second rebellious phase'_ and that there's no real reason for him doing all of this except for the fact that he thinks it's his _calling_ ," Izumo rolled her eyes.

"Hey, come on now, Izumo," Rin leaned her back against her locker, "Haven't we already forgiven him? And besides, this' his job; it can't be helped. But if you really want to blame someone, why don't you blame Mephisto. He _was_ the one that hired Shima."

"Tsk. Yeah, whatever, " Izumo turned around and grabbed Paku's hand, "Look, we gotta get to class."

.

* * *

.

"Well, I gotta go and deliver my message," Shima waved goodbye and stepped into the elevator.

Once it closed, two guards turned around and walked away.

 **. . .**

Afree the elevator opened, Shima stepped out of it and walked through a dark hallway. When he reached the end of the hall, he was met with two options: turn left or right. _'Now let's see here... this way leads to the Captain...'_ Shima looked to his right, before looking the other way, _'So I should go this way.'_ Shima walked down the hall until he came across a room with a sign that said 'control room'. He opened the door, that was conveniently unlocked for him and stepped inside. The room that he entered with a dark room, that was the size of a walk-in closet. Shima saw a table to his left, covered with hundreds of buttons that were a wide variety of colors and shape. _'Urr, Jeez! Now, which one is it?'_ Shima's eyes landed on a USB port at the end of the table. He grinned and took out a drive from his pocket.

He was moments away from plugging it in when a clawed hand reached out from the shadows and grabbed ahold of him by the wrist. Shima's eyes widened as he slowly turned around, following the arm upward. To his surprise, he saw nothing but a hand that was coming from the darkness. Shima tried the pulled back his arm, but the hand wouldn't let go. "Tell me, Renzo Shima..." Lucifer's voice spoke in a solemn tone.

"..." Shima slowly looked up and saw Lucifer's mask - that he didn't even notice before - becoming more and more visible for his eyes to see. Despite the fact that Lucifer had never taken off his mask, before, Shima could tell that he was glaring at him from behind his golden mask, "... C- Captain...!"

Lucifer narrowed his eyes and used his other hand to grabbed ahold of Shima's neck, raising him off his feet. "... Did you honestly think that I wouldn't know if there was a spy in _my_ organization?" Lucifer continued where he left off. He tightened his grip on Shima's wrist, forcing him to let go of his drive. When the drive landed on the floor, Lucifer stepped on it with his boot, making sure that Shime heard the sound of it breaking. " ** _*couch*_** In most cases, I would have just ignored this, seeing as how I can use you to deliver messages to Samael so I wouldn't have to do it myself, but... for my father's sake, I cannot afford any mishap," Lucifer tightened his grip around Shima's neck, "... On the plus side, I see a promotion coming your way. You've just been promoted to _**Bait.**_ "

That was the last thing Shima heard before blanking out.

.

* * *

.

 **(Much Later, 6:30 p.m.)**

 **/Iceland, Reykjavík–Keflavík Airport/**

Yukio walked through a scanner, dressed in a plain, black skirt, a plaid linen apron, a white blouse, and a little black hat to match. While Uriel, who was behind him, was dressed in an Illuminati outfit. When they made it past the scanner, they walked up to their friends who were waiting for them on the other side. "What's with that outfit, Yukio?" Rin cracked, dressed in an Illuminati uniform, "It's cool if you're into that kind of stuff, but seriously?" Rin covered her mouth to prevent her from laughing too loud.

"You know~~, that's a pretty good look for you, Yukio~," Shura joined in, placing her arm around Rin's neck. The rest of them would have joined in as well, but they wouldn't as carefree.

Yukio - who now had long hair and make-up on - sighed deeply and pitched the area between his nose, "... I'll fill you all in on the plan when we're in the car... Uriel, you drive."

* * *

Rin and Uriel - the only ones in Illuminati clothing - sat in the front of the hummer, while Bon and Shiemi - the ones in Exorcist uniforms - sat in the middle roll with Yukio. Everyone else was stuck in the back. "Okay, so here's the plan," Yukio begin, "Rin and Campbell, you two are the two Illuminati members that had caught the Exorcists: Moriyama and Suguro. Most likely, the guards in the front of the gate will want you, two ladies, to step out of the car instead of letting it in. When that happens, take Moriyama, Suguro, and I with you and say that you _'caught us snooping around the area'_. Once all five of us are inside, Rin and Campbell, you two will have to find a way to get them to allow the car through. It's important that we maintain our cover and not let anyone know what's our true reason for coming here are. Then on, we'll go our separate ways."

"That's when I get to find Gabriel," Uriel stated, keeping her eye on the road.

"Yes, with the help of Moriyama, Suguro, and Shura. I, on the other hand, will find a way into the security room, where I'll give you guys direction in where to go."

"So what will the rest of us do?" Izumo asked, from the back roll.

Yukio turned around in his seat, "You all will go and find Shima. I need you all to act as his enemy. Make all the people within the Illuminati think he's on their side and wasn't the one that let Campbell escape. I don't care what you have to say or do, just make it seems as though Shima's is still one of them."

"So we gotta go and be Pink-Head's escape goat, huh?" Izumo crossed her arms and looked out the window.

"But what if Shima's cover is blown?" Shiemi asked.

"There's a good chance that'll happen. If so, you all need to act as his _extraction team_ ," Yukio answered.

"Okay, but just one more question," Rin added her own two cents.

"And what would that be, Rin?"

Rin turned around in her seat and stared at her brother, "Why are you in a dress?"

...

Everybody's eyes were locked on Yukio, even Uriel, who was looking through the mirror. Yukio coughed and looked to his left, "... I'm the guide that led Moriyama and Suguro through the woods, so naturally, you would have to capture me as well."

"But do you have to do in a dress?" Rin tilted her head.

Yukio started blushing and sweating, "... An innocent, pretty, young woman, who's native to the area is less likely to be mistaken as an Exorcist in disguise... So, to the guards, I'll just be an innocent victim caught in something too big for her own good."

...

The car was silent for a little while, as everyone processed what just came out of Yukio's mouth. But when it finally sank in, everyone busted out laughing. "... Y- Y- You th- think that... _hehe_..." Shura covered her mouth.

"'Pretty' huh?" Rin grinned, "Oh brother~~... HA! ... I'm never letting you live this down!"

 **. . .**

When they reached the Illuminati Headquarter, Uriel stopped the car. "Identify yourself!" one of the guards at the door pointed a gun at them.

"Is this how you treat your comrades?" Rin asked, opening her door and stepping out.

When the two guards saw Rin's uniform, they immediately lowered their weapons. "Who are you?" the guard on the left asked.

"If you can't tell, we're reinforcement for the attack tomorrow," Uriel answered, stepping out.

"Why are you two so late? All reinforcements were supposed to show up early this afternoon?" the guard on the right question.

"We were caught up, picking these two up."

Rin opened the back door, "Get out, **now**!" Rin demanded. Shiemi, Bon, and Yukio, who all had their hands tied up with ropes, stepped out. "We found these you snooping around the area," Rin pulled her friends in front of her and pointed a gun at Bon's back, "Most likely they're here to check out the area for what happening tomorrow, so we brought them."

The guards looked at one another before the one on the left took out a card. After the gate opened, reviewing a huge field and an enormous building that resembled a prison, they all walked in. "I'll escort you inside," the guard that opened the door said.

* * *

They all waited inside the building, a bit on edge. "Who's the chick?" the guard asked, pointing his gun at Yukio.

"She's the woman we found with the Exorcists," Uriel answered, "Most likely, she's their guide through the woods."

"Oh, really now..." the guard walked forward and used his gun to lift Yukio's chin, "... You poor thing... I bet you didn't even know what exactly you were getting yourself into..." the man then grinned, "If you want, I could let you go and make it as if this whole advent never happen."

Yukio tried his best to look nervous and innocent, "A- And how c- can you do that, S- Sir?" he asked in a soft, sweet voice.

Rin bit her bottom lip and used Bon to hide behind to prevent herself from laughing.

"Well~, if you're nice and _good_ to me, then you'll be free to leave," the guard removed his gun from Yukio's chin and pulled on his arm, "There' a lot of people here, willing to do all kind of thing to a beauty like you, so it would be best if you stick close to me. Alright~?"

"B- But, Sir, I- I can't!"

"Hey, why don't I give you a tour around the place," the man pulled Yukio down the hall.

"Where do you want us to take the prisoners?" Uriel asked, "Should we bring them to the same place where the one the Commander captured is?"

"No..." the man looked over his shoulder, "... Why don't you bring them to floor B... There's an elevator around the corner to take you there."

"Right," Rin answered, "Do you think we can let our ride in? We have something in it that the Commander would most likely want to see."

The man turned his body around, "And what would that be?"

"Just some things we found the Exorcists with when we found them."

"It's not something anybody but the Commander should know of," Uriel quickly added.

The man looked annoyed, before nodding and throwing them the card he used to open the gate with. "Give it to the other guy out there, once you're done with it."

* * *

Rin stepped back outside and opened the gate. "I need to bring the car inside," Rin said, walking past the guard and threw him the card, "Your friend told me to give you this." Afterward, Rin got into the car and turned the key, _'... Okay... nice and slow... nice and slow... like how Uriel did it.'_ Rin placed her right foot on the accelerator and was about to press down on it when someone pulled on her elbow.

"Rin...! That's the accelerator," Shura whispered.

Rin turned around and saw Shura on all fours and not in a car seat. "The what?!" Rin whispered back.

"You need to press down fully on the clutch. Afterward, move the gear shift into first gear!"

"The what?!"

"Rin!" Shura pointed to the pedal on Rin's left, "Press down on that and then moved the gear shift to first gear," Shura pointed her other index finger to the stick in the middle of the two seats, " **First**!"

Rin did what she was told.

"Now very slowly, lift your foot off the clutch."

Again Rin did what Shura instructed of her.

"Great. Now press down on the accelerator, the pedal you were pressing down on earlier, and move the gear shift into _**second**_ gear."

The car started moving followed, slowly, catching Rin off guard, "... I- I'm doing it!"

"Way a go! Now shut up and get us inside."

* * *

.

 **/Yukio/**

Yukio opened the door to a dark room that was filled with security cameras and immediately shot the man in front of them. Once the man was out, Yukio dragged the guard's, that mistook him for a woman, body into the room. He closed and locked the door before making his way to the security cameras. "Everyone, do you copy?" Yukio spoke through his earpiece, looking down at the screens before him.

 _ **[ - "Yeah, we hear ya?" -]**_ Rin answered, waving through the camera.

"Stop that, Rin. You'll blow your cover," Yuiko looked at the screen that showed everyone in it, "Okay, listen up. Now's time for Part B." Yukio looked at a few other monitors and the building map hanged on the wall. He paid extra close attention to the letters and numbers next to each screen. "Campbell and Shura, according to what I have here, Campbell should be on level B2. It's the very bottom floor that you will need to take an elevator to floor B and then some stairs."

 ** _[ - "Kay." - ]_** Shura nodded.

Yukio watched as Uriel lead the way to the elevator with most of his class behind her. "Rin, listen, Shima should be somewhere on the top floor by the east wing. I don't see him on any of these monitors, but he should be there. Take everyone else there and create some drama."

Rin grinned and winked, **_[ - "My specialty." - ]_**

Yukio watched as Rin, Izumo, and Konekomaru made their way to the elevators as well, before looking at another screen. There, he saw everyone else in a crawled elevator with Uriel in the front. The elevator's door opened and everyone stepped out of it. "Okay, Shura, give Campbell the earpiece."

He watched as Shura did that with her hands tied up. **_[ - "Where now?" - ]_** Uriel asked.

"Turn left until you reach a door in the corner. It should be the stairway leading down."

.

* * *

.

 **(Uriel)**

The group walked down the hall, crossing paths with a couple of Illuminati members. As they crossed pass them, the workers started to talk about the Exwires. "What's with the kid?" the guy closer to the wall asked.

"I'm guessing they came with the two Exorcists. Must be Exwires," the other one answered.

"'Exwires', huh? Well, that brings back memories, huh?"

"Sure does. Of when we attended True Cross Academy."

At the mention of their school's name, Shiemi stopped walking and turned around, "Wait... you're Exorcists?" she couldn't help but to ask.

The two workers turned around as well. "Yeah, long ago," the man closer to the wall answered.

 _'What are you doing?!'_ Uriel screamed inside her head, looking at the two men before them. She made sure that her emotions were hidden.

"Hey, if you're an Exorcist, then how old are you? Because you looked pretty young," the man took a step forward and examined Shiemi from head to toe.

Uriel sweated and was about to say something when Bon spoke, "Hey, Man, back off! She's already taken," Bon step in front of Shiemi, "Don't go off hitting on my girl, like that, just because she's cute."

Everybody stared at Bon oddly, exceptionally Shiemi. "Tsk. Yeah, just keep mouthing off," the man turned around, already forgetting all about what he was asking earlier, "Enjoy it why you can. You'll be begging for death soon enough."

Once the two Illuminati members were far away, the group opened the door and stepped through it. "Nice thinking, Suguro," Uriel complimented, walking down the stairs.

"Yeah, way to go on thinking quick on your feet," Shura continued, following Uriel.

Bon blushed and smiled, "I- It was nothing, alright. I just said the first thing that I thought would shut them up," Bond then looked down at Shiemi, the one walking in front of him, "You know that, right? I didn't mean to offend you in any way."

"Well, that's good to know," Shiemi smiled, before frowning sadly, "But I still can't seem to get over the fact that they were once Exorcists like us. W- What could possibly happen to make them change so much? T- To make them do such horrible things like what they did to Izumo."

"It's hard to say exactly what brings people to do the things they do," Uriel answered, "They just do it. It could be because of fear, greed, or maybe even because of passion. Regardless of the reason, whether any of us like it or not, there's nothing we can do to change the way they think. They'll just do it." _'That how it went with Satan, after all.'_

"U- Uriel..." Shiemi said softly.

"Come on, I see the door," Uriel looked up ahead.

.

* * *

 **/Rin/**

Rin, Konekomaru, and Izumi walked down the hall on the top floor. To their surprise, they were the only one there. "Hey, Yuiko," Rin whispered into her earpiece, "We're in the east wing, so where's Shima?"

 ** _[ - "He should be there. If he doesn't show up in the next 10 minutes, then leave and hurry to everyone else. Any minute now, Shura and everyone else should be in the room." - ]_**

"Kay," Rin sighed, stopping and resting her back against the corner wall. She turned to her left, at her friends, "Yukio said to say put and wait."

"Why don't you say it a bit louder, why don't you," Izumi complained, "I don't think the people down the hall could hear you clearly enough."

"Speaking of that," Konekomaru started, looking around, "Why are we the only one here? Don't you think it's more than a little bit odd?"

"Yeah, you're right!," Izumi looked around, "Why _are_ we the only one here?" _'Don't tell me Shima's up to something again.'_

.

* * *

.

 **/Floor B2, Room 746/**

Uriel and everyone else walked into a room that was pitch black. "Where's the light switch?" Shura groaned.

"Shh!" Uriel placed a hand in front of her, "Do you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" Bon asked, stopping.

Suddenly, the lights in the room turned on, reviewing dozens of Illuminati members around them, all holding guns. "This is as far as you'll go," a woman with glasses and two different hair color declared.

"Not good," Bon gulped.

.

* * *

.

 **/Yukio/**

 _ **[ - "Yukio, are you seeing this? We're completely surrounded!" - ]** _Uriel cried.

"What?" Yukio looked at the screen in front of him. What he saw was Gabriel frozen inside of a giant crystal, inside of a huge lab. "Are you guys still in the hallway?"

 _ **[ - "No, we're in the room, but Gabriel's not here. Where is he?" - ]**_

"He should be there," Yukio mumbled, looking closer at the screen, "Which room did you say you were in, again?"

 _ **[ - "Room: 746, of the B2 floor." - ]**_

"'Room: 746'?" Yukio looked down at the number tapped on the area below the camera. He noticed that something was out of place, so he ripped the tap off. To his surprise, he found that there was another set of number underneath it. "What the..." Yukio widened his eyes, _'Who would do something like this?'_

 _ **[ - "Hey, Yukio? Is he coming or not? It's been over ten minutes." - ]**_ Rin complained.

Yukio was about to respond when he felt another presence in the room. Immediately, he sat up and turned around, "Who's there?! Show yourself!" Yukio took out his gun.

"Impressive," Lucifer's voice spoke from the shadow, "I would expect nothing less from my youngest brother..." Lucifer stepped forward, reviewing himself.

"... Lucifer...!"

 ** _[ - "Hey, Yukio, what's going on? Who're you talking to?!" - ]_** Rin cried.

"... Or should I say _sister_?" Lucifer chuckled as he scanned Yukio from head-to-toe.

Yukio clenched his teeth, ignoring Rin. "I'm a man," he stated, removing his wig.

"So you claim to be. **_*cough*_** ** _*cough*_** Odd, isn't it, that the male twin was the one to remain completely human while the female twin was the _only_ one that inherited Father's flames," Lucifer turned around and looked at his guard who was laying on the floor, "I'm sure you have at least thought about what it would have been like had you been born first, instead of Rin Okumura."

Yukio glared at the man, "What did you come here for, Lucifer?"

Lucifer looked over his shoulder, "You _do_ realize that you and your friends are trespassing into **_my_** organization, right? If anyone should be asking that question, it really should be me."

"I mean, why the hell haven't you killed me yet!"

"Kill you?" Lucifer raised a questionable eyebrow, facing Yukio, "Now why would I do that?... Family is still family, no matter who they are," Lucifer sighed, remembering some other people, "And if you still don't believe me, then let me be the first to tell you that if it _was_ possible to just kick a relative out of your life then I would have done so to _Samael_ _**A-**_ ** _L-O-N-G_** time ago, quickly after did the same to our unwelcome aunts and uncles."

"..." Yukio gulped, ignoring the part about his other relatives, "I'm only going to ask you this one more time..." Yukio said slowly, **"What the hell do you want from me!?"**

Lucifer continued to chuckle, and before long, his snicker became a laugh.

"And just what's so funny?" Yukio widened his eyes, having a mix of fear and anger running through them.

Lucifer calmed himself, " ** _*cough*_ **Only that despite everything that's happening around us right now, the only thing you seem to care about is what I may want from you."

"..." Yukio tightened his grip on his gun.

"What I want from you is simple. **_*cough* *cough*_ **All I want is just two _accomplishable_ things. The first is that I want you to remain here and lead your team of Exwires to room 304, on the third floor. There, they'll find the ever annoying _**Gabriel**_ imprisoned inside of a giant crystal."

Yukio widened his eyes and lowered his gun, "W- Why would you-"

"That's not something you should concern yourself with," Lucifer quickly said, "It's not like I could really get away with killing Gabriel if I wanted to. The timing isn't right."

 _''Timing'!?'_ "And what's your other reason?"

"I want you to deliver a message to our naive sister. Tell her to meet me in the loading yard, located at the back of the building And make sure she's there alone."

"What?! And just what the hell do you want with Rin?!" Yukio took a step forward.

"That is between our sister and me," Lucifer closed his eyes before reopening them, "As for you... don't worry about the Archangel. I doubt he'll be a fret to you since you're completely Human... but if you're worried and up to it, you could always commit _suicide_."

Yukio took a step back out of fear and pointed his gun at his older brother again, "D- Do you honestly believe I could ever agree to that!?"

Lucifer put on a smirk, "Not even for the life and well being of your dear friend _**Renzo Shima**_?"

"..."

"Let me make myself clear. If by change, Rin Okumura does not agree to meet with me or anyone else showed up in the loading yard, I will, **without hesitation** , put Renzo Shima through an existence very simulator to what we do to the pitiful souls in **Gehenna...** If neither one of you want that, I suggest you do as your eldest brother said," Lucifer took a step back, disappearing into the shadows, "I hope you two will make the right choice."

.

* * *

 ** _Half An Hour Later_**

* * *

 **/Loading Yard/**

Rin, who was accompanied by two guards, walked through the loading yard to a cargo plane. The person waiting for her, in front of the plane was nonother then Lucifer. "I'm here. Happy?" When Rin was close enough to Lucifer, she glared at him.

"Very," Lucifer answered, offering Rin his gloved hand. She stared down at the hand, nervously, before slowly reaching for it. "Let's be off," Lucifer then looked at his twin guards with the blonde hair, "Stay here and make sure everything goes according to plan."

"Yes, Sir," the one on Rin's left answered.

After that, Rin and Lucifer walked toward to plane. As they did so, Rin couldn't help but look back.

.

* * *

 **Words Count: 5,795**

* * *

Publish - June 18, 2018

.

Sorry, but I don't think I'll be able to unload any more chapters on Saturday. I got myself a part-time job and it's on the weekend. So for now, enjoy your Mondays! ;)

.

 **REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW,** **REVIEW** **!**


	8. 8th Night: Y- Y- You're an Angel

**[INSPIRED BY Seraphim 0]**

 _ **After the Hole War of Lucifer God, the winning side, lead by the firstborn angel, M** **ichael, was able to remain** **in heaven, while the rest were stripped of their wings and sentenced to hell, a prison made for the angels that dared stray from the path of light. In Gehenna, the once mighty Archangel prepared for his revenge, building his kingdom with the help of a Swan and strengthening his army with his sons** **. His sons, the generals and second in command of the N** **etherworld,** **did whatever their father had ordered of them, but there was one thing that some of them could not bare. And that was losing their queen.** **"One day, my loves... we will be reunited. I swear off it." When that woman died, leaving behind her many children with Satan and the Ba'al, she tore a bigger rip into their family tree. Now, c** **ountless of eons later, in the year 2014, the unfinished show will finally continue, but this time, it will be for keeps. Who will win in the end?**_

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTE**

 **This is the fanfiction of a Fanfiction, created by Seraphim, who** GAVE ME PERMISSION **to write this. That writer's fanfiction is called** Black Heaven **. I was inspired by that story to create this one. What separates this story from that writer's one is that...**

1) **Rin** will be a **FEMALE**. (I love genderbending)

2) The **King of Water** will stay a **GUY**

3) It will be **DEMON KINGS X RIN**

4) **T -7 M**. (maybe)

5) There will be **reincarnations**

6) **Gabriell** will fall for **Rin**

etc) Many more things as the story go on

.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Cleome: The Butterfly Flower**

 **.**

 **(Later)**

 **/Floor B2/**

Shura, Shiemi, Bon, and Uriel shielded themselves behind a wall of plants, as several Illuminati workers fired at them with machine guns. "I- I don't know how much longer Nii can hold them!" Shiemi cried while ducking her head.

"Then let go of that wall and start growing a _new_ one!" Shura ordered, looking at an electric box she saw on the opposite end of the room, "Hey, Campbell, tell me something! Are that bow and arrow you got with you just for show or can you actually do some stuff with it!?"

Uriel looked at the woman to her left, taking great offense to Shura's question, "No...! Why ya ask?!"

"Take a look!" Shura nudged her head to the electric box on the other side of the plant wall.

Uriel looked in that direction and saw what Shura was talking about. Uriel smiled, getting up and into a stance, "Cover me!" Uriel aimed one of her arrows at the electric box, making it so that it went passed all of their enemies.

When the arrow hit the box, it exploded, causing the room to turned pitch black again. "... Everyone, hold your fire!" the woman with glasses ordered.

.

 **The Eighth Night: Y- Y- You're an Angel**

.

When the room was silent, again, the woman gave another command, "Someone, hit the backup generator!"

When the lights came back on, what the guards saw was that Shura and her group was no way to be seen. "Miss, what would you like us to do? Go after them?" one of the guards asked, saluting the woman.

"No..." the woman adjusted her glasses, "Everyone, our work here's done. Head to the room next door."

.

* * *

 **.**

 **/Shura/**

Shura led her group through the halls, making sure they weren't followed. "Do you think we lose them?!" Bon screamed.

"... I think so..." Shura answered, looking back behind. After hearing that, the group allowed themselves to come to a stop.

 _"Bon...!"_

Bon and everyone else turned to their right, seeing Konekomaru and Izumo running toward them. "Konekomaru?! What're you doing here!?" Bon asked, "And where's Okumura?"

Izumo and Konekomaru stopped running when they were reunited with their group. "Okumura went after Shima!..." Konekomaru cried, trying to catch his breath.

"What...?! Rin did _what_?!" Shura screamed, "And what happened to you two!?"

"It was Lucifer," Izumo growled, "Mister Okumura told us that if Rin didn't agree to meet with him, Shima will die!"

"... But why Rin...?" Uriel whispered, lowering her head, _'Th- This doesn't add up...'_

"Great...!" Shura complained, placing a hand on her hip, "Now what? Do we go after her or continued looking for Uriel's brother?"

"We go after Gabriel!" Uriel declared, looking up. Everyone looked at her. "Once we have him, he and I will go after Rin. The rest of you can head on home."

 **"Excuse me?!"** Bon screamed, storming over to the blonde Angel. He grabbed her by the collar of her coat and shook her, "Do you wanna repeat that one more time!? Well, DO YOU!?" he shrieked, "I get it, alright, you and he are close and neither one of you really trust us, **but come on?!** You're not the only one here worried about Okumura, you know?!"

"But can any of you be a match for the _King of Light_?!" Uriel fired back, slapping Bon's hand away, "Lucifer's no ordinary Demon. He's _**Satan's**_ FF-II-RR-SS-TT- **born**. And I know I may not look it, but trust me when I tell you I've been facing off against Demons a lot longer than all of you combined, so I suggest you remember that the next time you start thinking you can help WHEN YOU'LL JUST GET IN THE WAY!" Uriel screamed, trying to regain control of the situation.

"..." Bon stared at the Angel as she stared at him. He hesitated for a moment, before turning around, "... Tsk, yeah, whatever," he then looked over his shoulder as he took a step forward, "You know something."

"Hmm?"

"You're worst than Okumura when she started out," Bon looked back up front, at the empty hall, "... At least-... At least she was willing to work toward it, unlike you... Good luck trying to find your brother. I'll search this way."

Everybody watched as Bon ran away from them. "... Bon, WAIT!" Konekomaru ran after his friend.

"Now hold on!" Shura cried, "You can't go running off by yourself-"

"Listen," Izumo started, looking at the Archangel, "I don't care if you want to go up against Lucifer, but just make sure Okamura's safe first, you got that?... Because even though she's a pain and a brat- that causes nothing but trouble wherever she goes -she's still _our_ pain and brat. The same pain that saved our lives more times than I can count."

Uriel stared at her intensely before giving a firm nod, "... Umm. You have my word."

After that speech, Izumo grabbed Shiemi's wrist and pulled her along, "Come on. We're outta here."

"O- Okay!" Shiemi answered, being dragged along.

The only one left in the hallway were Shura and Uriel at this point. "... _sigh_... Great, j~u~s~t, great," Shura sighed, dramatically, "Come on, let's go and find your brother." Despite her distrust and dislike for the blonde, Shura already agreed to help her find her brother, so she wasn't going to back out now. Even if the blonde only sees her as a nuisance.

"Right," Uriel sharpen her glare.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **/Meanwhile, In The Sky/**

Rin walked with Lucifer through the cargo plane, keeping a good distance between her and him. The plane they were in was pitch-black, which made it very hard for her to see where she was going. Lucky, though, because of Lucifer's ability to give off Light, their path was made clearer, but only by a little bit. What they could see was a rather high ceiling and lots of large crates placed against the wall with some of them being slightly opened. "... Rin Okumura, I should tell you that I consider it to be an honor to be playing host for our fathers' successor," Lucifer said out of the blue.

"Tsk. Take that back, bastard," Rin growled, "I ain't Satan's anything. Despite it all, I'm still human."

"On the contraire~. Being a Demon isn't a choice, it's a _must_ for beings like us."

"Don't compare me to you! The only thing we have in common's that we're both stuck in this huge plane...! You're still nothing but a damn Demon," Rin then smirked, when something came to mind, "... You're nothing... Your _name_ proves it, _**Lucifer.**_ " Suddenly, Lucifer stopped, causing Rin to bump into his back. "Owwch...! Why ya stop!?" Rin looked up.

"... Watch your step," Lucifer said, slowly, looking over his shoulder. When Rin's blue eyes met with Lucifer's green ones, she could feel a cold chill running up her spine. Slowly, she took a step back. "You made be our father's heir but never, _ever_ forget that I am your **_older_ **brother... It'll be in your best interest to remember that," Lucifer lowered his eyes.

Rin gulped, "... Yeah, whatever. Just take me to Shima, already," she crossed her arm, trying to stop herself from shaking.

"Very well..." Lucifer turned back around, continuing to lead the way.

When Lucifer and Rin reached the end of the plane, they were met with a white door. Lucifer opened it, reviewing the pilot room.

"SHIMA...!" Rin ran through the door, to her friend that was chained to a seat. A mix of relief and horror was running through her, as Rin got on her knees and examined her friend. She noticed that Shima wasn't wearing any shoes and the area around and below him was covered with blood. "SHIMA...! SHIMA...!" Rin tried shaking and slapping the guy, but no matter what she did, he wouldn't open his eyes. "SHIMA! You gotta snap out of it, man!... _hhh_... Shima... " Rin felt like crying her eyes out at the poor, bloody shape her friend was in.

"Now, let's talk," Lucifer said nonchalantly, closing and locking the door behind him. He made his way to the corner of the room and took a seat on a chair.

"..." Rin glared at him, reaching for her sword, **"... Lucifer...** **You're a dead man."**

.

* * *

 **.**

 **/Uriel and Shura/**

Shura and Uriel entered the room Gabriel was supposed to be in, only to find that Yukio was already there, looking up at the prisoned Archangel. **"YUKIO/GABRIEL!"** the two women cried, running toward them.

Yukio looked at them, "Shura? Campbell? Where's everyone else!?"

"We got split up," Uriel answered, "What happened to Gabriel?!" Uriel looked up at the crystal that was being held in place by two metal claws, "Can we get him out?"

"Honestly speaking, I'm not sure," Yukio looked up at Archangel, "Whatever this prison is it's clearly not from Assiah. Most likely the substance the crystal's made out of's from Gehenna."

"'Gehenna'?" Shura repeated, crossing her arms, "Huh?! Great... These are the moments I wish Mephisto would show up. Really, why does he only showed up when you either least expect him to or don't want him around?"

"Because he's a bastard," Uriel growled, tightening her grip on her bow. She took a step forward, placing her hand on the bottom end of the crystal, _'Gabriel, I'll get you out of here... I just can't do it with Yukio and Shura here.'_ "Hey, I'm gonna try something, but in order for it to work, I need to be along with my brother. Is that okay?"

Shura groaned, "Again with the secrets...! You want our help, you don't want our help. We're your friends, we're a bunch of pests. You said " _Lucifer's no ordinary Demon"_ , yet you want to face him alone... GOD, will you make up your damn mind, already!?"

Uriel pressed her fingers against the crystal more firmly, slowly lowering her head. She took in a deep breath before snapping, "... EVERYTHING'S DIFFERENT NOW, _OKAY_?!... LUCIFER **_IS_** NO ORDINARY DEMON!... GABRIEL AND I _**ARE**_ STRONGER THAN YOU!... And-" Uriel turned around with pleading eyes, "And we **dooo** consider you guys our friends, but- but neither of us can do our best unless no one's around... So please, _plleeeaaassssssseeeeee,_ I'm b-e-g-g-i-n-g you..."

Shura was about to say something when Yukio did so in her place. "... Fine," he went, "But on one condition."

Uriel raised a questionable eyebrow, hesitated for a moment, "And what would that be?"

"After all of this is over, you'll tell me everything I want to know."

"How much?"

"Like I said, " _everything_ I want to know". Starting with yours and your brother's relation with Lucifer and Sir Phelis."

Uriel lowered her eyes, "What're you talking about? We don't have any connections to either of them."

"Ohh? So it was just a coincidence that everything went turmoil when you both showed up?" Yukio questioned.

"Yes," Uriel hissed.

"And you expect me to believe that Lucifer, **_the Leader of the Ba'al_** , would just kidnap your brother, just for the whim of it?"

"Yes, w-h-y...? You seem doubtful~?" Uriel smirked, but kept her eyes lowered, "Really? What're _your_ connections to the two? Hmm? W~e~l~l, Teach~er~?"

"..."

"Lucifer seems pretty interested in Rin~~. Why is it that?" she crossed her arms, "I mean, Rin _**is**_ just an ordinary Human, right~?"

"..." Yukio lowered his eyes, _'She knows something.'_

 _'He's keeping something.'_

Shura looked at the two, feeling like the third wheel. She wanted to just sit back and watched the show, but she knew now wasn't the time or place for it. "Hey," Shura started with a hand on her hip, "Can we save this for another time?" Shura looked at Yukio, "Whether you like it or not, Rin's in danger and we need Goldilocks's, here, help to get her back," Shura then eyed the Angel, "And I don't know what you're so determined to keep from us, and honestly, I don't really care. Just remember that we're here too, so if you don't want us to help, then don't bother asking for it in the first place. You got that?"

"..." Uriel stared at her for a long while, before slowly nodded, "... Yeah, fine."

"Great~," Shura put on a fake smile, pulling Yukio out of the room.

"Wait!" Yukio demanded, not liking being dragged.

"Just, come on~~."

Once they were out of the room, Uriel looked back up at Gabriel. She put both of her hands on the crystal containing him and closed her eyes. _'I need to concentrate.'_ She took in a deep breath and let it out, before directing all of her energy on the prison. As she did, an electrical, firey wave rose from the crystal; causing the color of it to irradiate. Uriel ignored the many scars and burn marks the flames were making on her body and continued focusing her energy on freeing her brother.

After a few minutes, the giant crystal shattered itself and fell onto the metal claw underneath it. "... **AHHHHH!"** Gabriel, who was now free, screamed, as he fell.

"Gabriel!" Uriel cheered, looking up.

After Gabriel landed on the metal claw, he instantly jumped back and put up his fists.

"It's okay! It's only me, Uriel," Uriel tried.

"How do I know you're not some Demon in disguise?" Gabriel looked around the room, "And where in God's name are we?!"

"I _am_ Uriel and we're in the Illuminati's base."

Gabriel looked back at Uriel, "What? 'Illuminati'? Then that means Lucifer here! Where is he?!"

"Calm down, Gabriel," Uriel took a step forward, placing her hand on her brother's shoulder, "You're still in shock. Can't say I blame you. You were stuck in that giant crystal for almost a week."

"'A week'?! WHAT?! That long?!"

"Yeah..." Uriel smiled softly, "A lot of things happened, but don't worry; I'll fill you in on all of it _after_ we rescue Renzo and Rin, **AND** kick Lucifer's ass back down to Hell," Uriel took on a darker expression.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **/With Rin and Lucifer/**

Rin stood with her back against the wall, holding onto a nearby chair for support. She was passing herself and trying to recover from all the scars she now had on her. "... Now, Rin Okumura, are you finally willing to listen," Lucifer asked, crossing his leg. He remained seated in the same chair he was before, with only a little bit of blood running down the outside of his mask and Rin's sheathed sword in his lap.

"...Y- You bastard..." Rin growled, lowing her head. She was beginning to feel her own body weight pulling her down, " **GO TO HELL...!"**

"Why do you resist? Was it not bad enough you declared to one day kill our father, but now you're seeking help with that from Angels? Your family ** _immortal_** enemies?" Lucifer pleaded. Through his mask, blood from Lucifer's eyes was beginning to fall but he paid them no mind. "... _sigh_... Exactly, what are you trying to accomplish by that? Perhaps cozying favor with Heaven~? _***cough* *cough***_..."

". _.. hhh... hhh..._ What're you even rambling on about... _hhh... hhh..._ " Rin lowered herself, choosing to sit on the ground. She took deep breaths, trying to regain as much of her strength as possible.

"You really don't know anything, do you?... I'll only ask again, what _are_ you exactly?"

Rin bit her bottom lip.

"Your mother was Human, yet you're the only child that wheels the Divine Flames... Why is that?" Lucifer lowered his eyes.

"Get to the point, bastard!" Rin barked.

Lucifer sighed, realizing that he would have to do this the hard way.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **(Later)**

 **/With The Rescue Team/**

All of the cram school students waited outside the building by the car. Izumo was checking her phone while the boys were talking about everything that happens. "What do you think's going happen, Bon?" Konekomaru asked.

"I don't know," Bon answered, leaning against the car front door. He growled as he looked up, "Damn it. Can't believe they're keeping us out of the fight."

"Well, what did you expect?" Izumo asked, looking up from her phone. She was sitting inside the passenger seat with her feet swinging from an opened car door. "We'll just get in their way. Mister Okumura and Mister Kirigakure are full-fledged Exorcists while we're just students," Izumo looked over her shoulder at Shiemi who was sleeping soundly next to her in the car. Before they received their new orders to wait patiently outside, Izumo and Shiemi ran into another guard. Shiemi ended up taking a bullet to the thigh because she was protecting Izumo from the shot. "... We're weak..." she clenched her fist, "We'll just get in their way."

Bon crossed his arms and leaned further back against the car, "So why _those two_ get to go?"

"I don't know and honestly, I don't care," Izumo answered, "They can die by Lucifer's hands for all I care. It'll serve them right."

"Kamiki, you don't mean that!?" Konekomaru pleaded.

"Well, I do!" Izumo got off of the car and stood before the two boys, "I mean, look at everything that's happened! First, the albino got himself kidnap! Then we throw everything away to go rescue him. Only so his bitch of a sister can tell us we're not needed anymore...!" Izumo lowered her head slightly and growled, "Then Okumura got kidnap in the albino's place, and now we're waiting here like a bunch of-... **like a bunch of complete IDIOTS!**... They're-... she-... they-... **urr!** They're worst then Shima and any other Demon I met!"

Despite the fact that Ryuji could agree with her on this one, he didn't let his feelings consume him. Instead, he just looked at her for a while.

"... Don't you think it's odd..." Konekomaru suddenly asked.

"What is?" Bon asked, looking over at his friend, while Izumo calmed herself.

"... H- How everything happened when it did..." Bon raised an eyebrow, but let the young monk-in-training continued. "... I- I mean, Gabriel didn't _**have**_ to be the one to get kidnap. They could have used Shima instead, but they chose to risked it by going all the way to True Cross and getting Gabriel."

"..." Bon and Izumo froze, taking what Konekomaru was saying to heart.

"A- And how did they know Campbell was in our class? He and his sister were still fairly new to the school at the time. They just transfer here not that long ago," Konekomaru looked at the floor with a terrified look in his eyes mixed with anxiety. "I- It would make sense why Lucifer would go all this way to get Rin since they have a _connection_ , AND why Uriel's so worried about Gabriel since they're twins, b- but it doesn't explain why Mister Okamura would give them both permission to go after Lucifer," Konekomaru slowly lifted his head, "... It- It's almost like this' _personal_."

"Wha' are you getting at? You just said it, didn't you? Gabriel's Uriel's brother, right?" Izumo asked. She didn't want to say their name so friendly, but addressing them both by their last name would be too confusing. "It's for revenge; simple at that," Izumo crossed her arms, "And Lucifer probably took Gabriel because he probably thought he'll be an easy prey since he's a newbie. That, or he was aiming for Mister Okamura but nab Gabriel instead because he was just there at the time."

Bon wasn't offended by Izumo's theory of not thinking he was worth taking. After all, everyone knows that Mister Okumura was Rin's twin brother; making him, also, the Demon Kings' half-blooded brother.

"I thought about that but..." Konekomaru placed a hand on his chin and looked over at Shiemi who was still sleeping soundly inside the car, "In order for that kidnapping to work, he'll have to know the exact time and place when Bon's class would be going on the field trip. And if they did, which I excepted was the case, he could have arranged a specific time and place so he could meet with Mister Okamura alone. Instead, he didn't and went after Campbell."

"What are you getting at?" Izumo asked again, not liking where this was going.

"... Could it be that both Campbells know Lucifer from somewhere and because of that, they decided to go after Okumura because they know the relationship between the two?"

Izumo and Bon froze, looking at their little friend.

"... That or... we got a traitor among us."

.

* * *

.

 **(At the Same Time)**

 **/In the Sky/**

Gabriel and Uriel entered the plane through a random door that was inside one of the crates. The male twin knocked down one of its sides with his foot, causing a huge echo. Uriel cringed at that, stepping out of the box, "Did you _have_ to kick it _that_ hard?"

"Oh, shut up! The plane's huge AND moving. What're the chances of them hearing us?" Gabriel counter, looking around. It was really dark, but not dark enough so they couldn't see.

"Hey, move."

"... Huh?" Gabriel looked at his twin, and then at whatever was behind him. "... Oh, right." Gabriel stepped out of the way and allowed his sister to blew the door, they used, up. He sneered, "And you told me to shut up."

"And I meant it." Uriel lowered her arm as she stared at what was left of the door. Her eyes then draw on the little golden key in her hand. She didn't feel guilty about what they'd done. About how they double-cross Yukio and Shura and stole one of their infinity keys. Who can blame them? They were immortal beings, God's warriors; while Lucifer was a Ba'al, Satan's first born. All they were doing was trying to keep them safe. They're no way Shura and Yukio would ever come close to defeating one of Satan's sons. "I hope they'll forgive us for this, later."

"Oh, give it a rest, already! It wouldn't matter much after this," Gabriel whined, looking over at a small light up ahead. He started to walk toward it, "After we get Rin and Renzo back, **and** remind Lucifer what happens to Demons who thinks they can challenge us and gets away with it, we'll make him tell us who's his father's successor is. Then on, all we gotta do is hunt down the little bastard and kill him~."

"..." Uriel said nothing. She just followed her brother through the plane. _'He almost sounds a little_ too _eager to kill our nephew.'_

When they were by the pilate door, they took a peek inside, through the window. "RENZO-" Uriel cried, seeing the poor, bloody shaped her previous one-night stand was in.

"Shh!" Gabriel said, covering his sister's mouth from behind. He took his eyes off of Shima and redirected them at Rin, who was sitting on the ground with her back against the wall. She was a mess in his eyes. The uniform she had on had scorch marks all over it and there was a lot of blood surrounding her. _'It's a miracle she's still breathing.'  
_.

* * *

Lucifer got up front his seat, taking Rin's sword with him. He took a step closer to Rin, only to be stopped by a mumbled coming out of his sister's mouth which quickly turned into a laugher. "Ahh... Hahahahaha..." Rin cried, looking down at the floor in front of her, "AHAHAHAHA!"

"... And whatever is so funny, Okumura?" Lucifer asked, having all sorts of mix feelings about his sister's sudden outburst. For a moment, he thought she was either going mad or just trying a new way to stall for time before her friends come to her rescue. All of that changed, however, with the next thing Rin said.

"... Sorry..." Rin said softly.

"... Wha-"

"Sorry..." Rin repeated, "Sorry but you're not getting your way," Rin glared up at the Demon with a smirk.

"..." Lucifer remained silence.

Rin snorted, resting her head against the wall, "... Kill me if you want, but I ain't kneeling. Not to you, **or Satan**."

"..." Lucifer took another step closer to his sister, rolling his eyes inside his mind. "... All will, in time."

"... Not me... Not today, tomorrow, or the day after. That's just ain't how I roll~," Rin chuckled, watching her older brother get closer and closer to her. "I feel sorry for you, you know that. Being daddy's loyal lap-dog and all." Again, Lucifer ignored her. He was about a meter away from Rin at his point. He stared down at his sister's state of being. "I wonder..." her grin grew, showing off her white teeth with blood on them. She looked up at Lucifer, directly into his eyes. "... Just how **_low_ **he makes you **_kneel~_**."

"..." Lucifer eyes widened for a moment before his foot landed right on Rin's kneel, shattering it.

 **"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Rin cried like she never done before.

"... Just once, ONCE, why won't you just do as you're told!?" Lucifer finally raised his voice.

Rin used her hand to tried and stopped Lucifer's foot from planting itself any deeper into her bone. She clenched her teeth to tried and hold back her tears and cries. "... _hhh... hhh... hhh._.. Th- That's because..." she said, sending a dagger looked at him, "... That's because I'd whether **die** than to surrender to a man like you!"

"..." Lucifer froze.

 **. . .** A _pale woman with long, wet hair slapped the man across his face.  
"I don't belong to anyone!" she declared._ **. . .**

"..." Lucifer removed his foot from Rin's knee, only to take a chunk of her hair into his hand. Rin cried as she felt herself being lifted up.  
.

* * *

Gabriel and Uriel watched as Lucifer raised Rin to his eye-level and then slammed her against the wall. She tried breaking free from Lucifer's grasp on her by pulling on his arm, but Lucifer didn't budge an inch. Her attempted for escaped earned her a hand around her neck. They were both worried and terrified for what Lucifer may do next.

"We gotta get in there!" Uriel announced, reaching for the doorknob. She jiggled the knob, only to discovered that it was locked.

"Let me tried," Gabriel pushed Uriel out of the way and attempted to break the door down as he did with the crate. He was about to do it, too, when he took one final looked at the Demons on the other side. "..." His whole world crumbled around him when saw what he did.  
.

* * *

"Ahhhh..." Rin wept, finding it harder and harder to breathe by the minute. Lucifer's hand wasn't pulling on her hair again more, but instead, it was wrapped tightly around her neck. She tried her best not to looked afraid, but couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that something was about to happen.

"... Tell me, Rin Okumura..." Lucifer said slowed, allowing his other hand to let Kurikara fall to the ground. He used that same hand to reach for his mask and took it off, reviewing his face.

"..." Rin stopped struggling, too horrified by the face before her. Lucifer's face was partly decaying and dripping blood, but what terrified her the most was the pair of bright, green eyes that was taking all focus away from the face's other features.

Lucifer leaned closer, making Rin flinched and turned her head a bit to the side. "Does my face disguised you?" It wasn't really a question, but more of something Lucifer needed to say for the sake of saying it. "... Tell me, Rin Okumura," Lucifer repeated himself, "What would you say if I could offer you something even _you_ couldn't refuse?" Lucifer loosened his grip a bit, only to give Rin just enough room to speak.

".. _. hhh... hhh_... An- And wh- what would that b-be...?" Rin forced herself to say. Her eyes continued to travel from Lucifer's to her sword on the ground. _'If only I could get that.'_

Lucifer leaned forward to Rin's right ear and whispered in it, "... What if I make you **my queen** and give you a placed beside me?" Rin froze, trying her best to process everything that just came out of Lucifer's mouth. And just when Rin thought she had figured it out, Lucifer leaned back and stared at Rin's puzzled face. He removed his hand from her neck and moved it up to her chin, keeping it in place. "... So, would that be enough to satisfy you? To know that I'll be all yours, both body and soul?" he said softly.

"..." Rin could feel a heat rushing to her face. She was too shocked and embarrassed to think straight, so she just started saying whatever she could get out. "... Th- Th- That's... ummm, urr... ahh... i- i- it's..." She watched as Lucifer lowered his head and lifted Rin's chin ever so slightly. She didn't resist at first because she was still figuring things out. It wasn't until their lips locked did Rin snapped back to reality. "Umm!" Immediately, she tried to end it, only to find that Lucifer was a lot stronger than Amaimon.

He didn't force himself on Rin completely, whether he just gave her a kiss and that was it. It was really gentle and sweet, yet incredibly deep. So much so that Rin stopped trying to push him again after the first couple attempts.

After another moment, Lucifer broke from the kissed and stared at the area to the left of him before back at Rin's face. He leaned back slightly and continued, "I want you. I always have and I always will. Never once did I never met to hurt you. Please know that."

"..." Rin stared up at her brother, not knowing what to say. It was really strange. A moment ago, he was really to kill her, but now... now he's saying all these sweet things. It was almost as if he was talking to a completely different person.  
.

* * *

Gabriel and Uriel watched in disgusted and shocked as Lucifer kissed Rin, before pulling away. Gabriel could feel his blood bowel. He slowly took a stepped back and made a sword appeared in his hand. "Okay, I can't stomach this anymore." He used his sword to cut down the door, leaving a scorching, red line between the two pieces.

Rin jumped when she saw the two Archangels. "... G- Gabriel!" Rin stared from the Angels to the split, metal door on the ground. _'H- How did you? When did he? D- Did he just...?!'_ Rin trailed off. All of this was too much for her. First the kidnapping. Then the exchanged of hostages; followed by Lucifer's mood swing. And now the other pair of twins' arrival. _'H- How did they even get up here!?'_

"Ahh. Perfect timing," Lucifer took a stepped away from Rin and turned his body to faced the Archangels, "... You always did know when to _drop in_ uninvited," he said with annoyance. He eyes then landed on Uriel, realizing that he had been double-crossed by his younger brother. "... You as well, _Aunt_." _'Samael, you'll pay for this. **Both** of this.'_

"I could say the same for you, _Junior_." Lucifer's eyes twitched at the mention of his name. "Tell me..." he eyed Rin, suspiciously, "What exactly do want with this Human?"

Lucifer looked back at Rin, eyeing her with a blank expression, before looking back at his uncle. "... Nothing, really. She's meaningless to me."

"..." Rin slowly widened her eyes. She didn't like Lucifer in the slightest and was secretly hoping he would say something like that, but it still left a stinging pain in her chest. _'H- How can he say that...?'_

"Oh, really?" Gabriel challenged, taking another step inside, "So you're telling us, you called _every_ girl you kiss and kidnapped " _nothing_ "?"

"Yes, quite frankly," Lucifer held his hands behind his back, "Why? Do you want her? She's yours if you want," he offered, half derisively.

Gabriel narrowed his eyes, "People aren't _things_ , Lucifer. I thought you would know that by now." Gabriel eyed Rin again, seeing her hurt expression. He wanted to attack Lucifer right now and get it over with, but he couldn't with Rin still there. _'Lucifer may use her as a shield for all I know.'_ It was an Angel's job to protect Humans, and right now, he wasn't doing a very good job at it.

"Well, I guess you thought wrong," Lucifer snapped his fingers, making a blade appeared in his hand. He put his mask back on before suddenly appeared in front of Gabriel. His sword clashed with his uncle's, pushing him back, into the other room.

* * *

"LUCIFER!" Gabriel screamed as he was pushed back. It wasn't until they were closed to the back of the plane, did Gabriel finally returned Lucifer's power, forcing him back. Both men landed on the ground, circling the other. "You should have stayed in Gehenna, Lucifer," Gabriel growled.

"And you should have mind your own business," Lucifer looked over his shoulder at the Archangel that was now behind him. Their blades clashed once more.

"AAHHHHH!"  
.

* * *

"RENZO!" Uriel ran over to the man that was tied down to the chair. She kneeled down and tried to search for a lock.

 _'Why...'_ Rin continued to stare at the floor for a little while, before making her hands into fists. "... Damn it...!" She quickly picked up her sword and ran over to Uriel. "Step back."

Uriel looked up at the girl with raven hair, seeing that pained look in her eye.

She nodded and stepped out of the way. Rin was about to unsheathe her sword when suddenly, the entire plane began to shake. "WHOA...!" Rin quickly lost her balance and was forced to grab onto Shima's chair for support.

"What's going on!?" Uriel cried, extending her arms out for balance. She and Rin looked over at the control table. They saw a flashing red light coming from one of the bottoms and stared at each other with a horrified look.

 **"Oh, no,"** they said.  
.

* * *

Lucifer fired a laser beam at Gabriel, only for him to moved out of the way in time and landed on top of a crate. "You miss," Gabriel mocked.

"Did I?" Lucifer challenged before the ray could hit its intended target. Gabriel looked puzzled for a moment before he heard a sound from behind. He looked over his shoulder at the enormous hole in the wall, that reviewed smoke coming from one of the plane's wings.

Suddenly, the entire planed froze in mid-air before hurdling strange down. "AHH!" Gabriel was forced off of the crate by gravity, landing on the floor. "LUCIFER?! What. Did. **You. DO!?"** he looked over at the broken wing before back at his nephew.

Lucifer chuckled, taking a step back, "... I'll be seeing you around, _Uncle._ "

"Wait, LUCIFER!" He ran after him, but before he could get to him, a gigantic box got between them. Then, did the Archangel noticed that all of the wooden boxes on the plane wasn't properly secured and because of that, they were all sliding to the front of the plane. "URIEL...!" he looked at where his sister and friends were.

"Hmhmhmhm," Lucifer chuckled, disappearing into the darkness.  
.

* * *

"RIN, WATCH OUT!" Uriel pushed Rin out of the way before one of the pieces of the door Gabriel's slashed could hit either of them. Rin, who now had Uriel laying on top of her, watched as the broken door smashed into the glass, windshield; shattering it.

Before either of them knew it, the shattered glass became a deadly vacuum, sucking everything it could pick up out of the plane.

Uriel continued to lay on top of Rin as she looked over her shoulder at Shima. She was relieved that he was chained to that chair because if he wasn't, there wasn't telling how worst the situation could have gone. _'Thank GOD he didn't get hit.'_

"... My sword..." Rin whispered, watching as kurikara started moving toward the shattered windshield. "MY SWORD!" Rin pushed Uriel off of her and ran toward her sword before it could fall out of the plane.

"RIN!" Uriel was terrified when she thought Rin was going to be sucked out, but that fear quickly turned into relief when she saw that Rin ended up falling over to the other side of the room with her sword in hand. _'That was too close.'_ Uriel got on all fours and crawled over to Rin. "Take my hand!" she offered, with one of her hands holding onto Shima's chair, "I'm getting us out of here!"

Rin, who bumped her head against the metal, turned around, "What about, Shima!"

"I'm getting him out of here too! Please, Rin!" Uriel pleaded.

 _'What's she_ _up to?'_ Rin slowly reached over to Uriel with the hand that wasn't holding onto her heart. But to her shocked, Uriel wasn't the one to grab onto her. "...!" Rin looked up at the figure that was grabbing her by the wrist. To her horror, Lucifer was there. One of his hands was on Shima's chair for support while the other was raising Rin to her feet. "L- Let me go!" Rin tried. She didn't want to, but the odds wasn't her in favor.

"LUCIFER!" Uriel growled, glaring up at the Demon. _'What's he doing here? Don't tell me he defeated Gabriel!? There's just no way!'_

Lucifer gave Uriel a sideward glance, "Aunt," he greeted, plainly, "Pay close attention," he looked back at Rin, bringing her closer to him.

"Errrr!" Rin growled, not wanting to be so close to the man. Rin's anger quickly turned into confusion when Lucifer whispered something into her ear. "..." She wanted to question him but before she could get the chance, Lucifer let go of her. "... AAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rin cried.

 **"RRRIIIIIINNNNNNNNNN...!"** Uriel screamed, watching as one of her classmates fall out of the sky. "..." She then glared up at the mask-wearing man, reaching for the bow and arrows on her back.

 ** _"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_**

"..." Uriel froze when she heard a familiar voice from the doorway. To her relief, she saw Gabriel appearing from the other room and immediately crossing blazes with Lucifer again. "... Gabriel...!" Uriel smiled.

"LUCIFER, YOU BASTARD!" Gabriel barked, noticing the shattered windshield in front of him and behind Lucifer. He looked around the room, realizing that someone wasn't there anymore. "Uriel, where's Rin!?" Gabriel looked over at his sister for guidance.

"Ohh? So, you _do_ want her~?" Lucifer answered for Uriel.

Gabriel glared back at the Demon King, "Lucifer. What. Did. You. **DOOO!?"**

"Take a guess," Lucifer looked over his shoulder at the huge hole in the wall, reviewing the icy grounds of Greenland.

"... Lucifer, you son of a bitch..." Gabriel muttered, pushing Lucifer out the way. He immediately jumped out of the plane.

"GABBRRIIIEEEELLLLL, NOOOOO!" Uriel cried. She watched as a bright, yellow light suddenly appeared from the outside. "... No. Gabriel. **You can't!"**

"Hmhmhm," Lucifer chuckled, staring down at the other Archangel.

* * *

 **/Greenland/**

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rin screamed with all her lungs as she fell from the sky. The harsh winds were pushing against her body which opposed to the Earth's gravity driving her down. She could feel herself losing all feeling in her hands and feet, as her face freezes. Rin's first instant on the situation was to unsheathed her sword, but she pushed that to the back of her mind when she remembered that fire and ice didn't go together. So at that point, Rin did the next best thing; she screamed, "HHHHEEEHEEELLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPP!"

 _"RIN...! HOLD ON...!"_ Gabriel's voice called from above.

"G- Gabriel...!?" Rin called back, looking around her, before looking up. She saw seeing something bright and almost blinding come her way, "Huh?" Rin couldn't make out what it was but didn't have much time to fond over it, remembering that she was still huddling, head-first, into a frozen wasteland. _**"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_ Rin screamed again.

 **"RIN, NOOOO!"** Gabriel shouted, racing after her.

When Rin crash-landed into the earth - causing an explosion to fill the area - a bright, glowing star collided into her. "... _hhh_... _hhh_..." By the time the air had cleared up, it reviewed Rin sitting in the arms of Gabriel. She slowly looked up at the man that saved her, "... W- W- Wh- Whoa... Th- That was a cl- close one..." Rin half-heartily laughed.

"Rin, you okay?" Gabriel asked, worried-sick to his stomach.

Rin continued to laugh, finally looking up at the Archangel, "Th- Thanks ma-... aaannnnn...?" The words died out in her mouth when she saw the three, huge, pairs of white, feathery wings on her hero's back, "... A- A- Are th- those..." Rin blinked rapidly, "... Wait... Y- Y- You're an Angel...?"

"..." Gabriel looked down at the girl in his arms and noticed how she was looking at him. The look of shock and fear was all the proof he needed. "... And you're not Human," Gabriel lowered his eyes.

.

* * *

 **Words Count: 7,660**

* * *

 **Reviews...**  
 **.**

 **Morningsongbird07 -** Thanks, and yeah, he's one of my favorites too. It's probably because he's a member of the Ba'al. And if you love him now, just wait until you see him in the next arc.

 **Suga _(guest)_ , Luinshipper _(guest)_ , & Your mom _(guest)_ -** Love the idea. I love it so much when people ask me to put in some of their ideas! And sorry that you guys didn't get to see it in this chapter, but don't worry, I _may_ have something in store for your ideas later on, in upcoming chapters. Can't promise you that it'll be exactly what you have in mind, though.

 **Guestgirl _(guest)_ -** IDK, but your guess as good as mine.

 **Emma2448 -** I knew someone was gotta comment on that part! LOL! And about your other review, thanks, and if you like this chapter (which I hope you do) you're gotta L~O~V~E the next one! It's by far, one of my favorite ones to write.

.

* * *

Publish - Dec. 24, 2018

 **.**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

Finally, I finished this chapter! Man, let me tell you, writers' block's the worst! But that other story I started to write really did help me come up with some ideas. Feel free to check it out, but I'm not that serious about it as I am this one. (what am I saying, it's still important to me!)

OHH! That's right, and thanks to the ideas I got. If any of you have any ideas about what you wanna see, later on, feel free to add them in your reviews.

ex:

 _Shipping_

 _Lemons (I'm gotta have to change it to M for that)_

 _People dying_

 _Scenes (where you want to story to take place)_

 _Fight scenes_

 _etc..._

REVIEW and let me know if you have any suggestion for upcoming chapters. (THE NEXT CHAPTERS THE LAST IN THE _ARC_!) (AFTER THAT, WE'LL START THE NEXT ONE! Eeeeeee! I can't wait!)

.

 **REVIEW, REVIEW,** **REVIEW,** **REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	9. 9th Night: We're Still Family

**[INSPIRED BY Seraphim 0]**

 _ **After the Hole War of Lucifer God, the winning side, lead by the firstborn angel, M** **ichael, was able to remain** **in heaven, while the rest were stripped of their wings and sentenced to hell, a prison made for the angels that dared stray from the path of light. In Gehenna, the once mighty Archangel prepared for his revenge, building his kingdom with the help of a Swan and strengthening his army with his sons** **. His sons, the generals and second in command of the N** **etherworld,** **did whatever their father had ordered of them, but there was one thing that some of them could not bare. And that was losing their queen.** **"One day, my loves... we will be reunited. I swear off it." When that woman died, leaving behind her many children with Satan and the Ba'al, she tore a bigger rip into their family tree. Now, c** **ountless of eons later, in the year 2014, the unfinished show will finally continue, but this time, it will be for keeps. Who will win in the end?**_

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTE**

 **This is the fanfiction of a Fanfiction, created by Seraphim, who** GAVE ME PERMISSION **to write this. That writer's fanfiction is called** Black Heaven **. I was inspired by that story to create this one. What separates this story from that writer's one is that...**

1) **Rin** will be a **FEMALE**. (I love genderbending)

2) The **King of Water** will stay a **GUY**

3) It will be **DEMON KINGS X RIN**

4) **T -7 M**. (maybe)

5) There will be **reincarnations**

6) **Gabriell** will fall for **Rin**

etc) Many more things as the story go on

* * *

 **Cleome: The Butterfly Flower**

 **(The Next Morning)  
(4:34 a.m.)**

 **/Penthouse/**

Rin slowly opened her eyes and sat up. "... Urr... my head..." she groaned, "... Huh?" Rin looked around and saw that she was in a bedroom that wasn't hers. There was a large flat-screen TV in front of the queen-size bed she was on, a door in the only folded corner, a close to her left, and a blind-window to her right. Rin undid her blanket and got out of bed, making her way to the window. She pulled the blinds up and saw an empty, concrete area on the other side. After seeing that, Rin turned around, _'Where am I?'_ Rin walked over to the door, _'The last thing I remember was fighting Lucifer and then Gabriel-'_ Rin froze when her fingertips were on the doorknob, _'... That's right...'_

 _Rin looked up at Gabriel and saw three pairs of Angel wings on  
his back. "... Y- Y- You're an Angel..."_

"... D- Did that really happen...?" she whispered to herself, looking down, "... Urr... My head!" Rin moaned, touching her head.

.

* * *

 **The Ninth Night: We're Still Family**

 **.**

 **/Living Room/**

Uriel sat on the couch, looking down at her wine glass in her hand, while Gabriel stood against the glass wall, looking out at their pool. "... Gabriel..." Uriel began, "... How could you be so careless? I- I don't understand how can something like that just- just-... _sigh_... I don't even know what to say anymore," Uriel looked over at her brother with pleading eyes.

Gabriel turned around, looking at Uriel, "I don't either. Let's just be grateful Samael showed up when he did and knock her out. Who knows, maybe Rin'll think it was all just a bad dream."

Uriel gave Gabriel a dump-found look, "Yeah. A dream where her classmate, who got kidnaped by the King of Light, turns out to be an Angel who rescues her from crashing into Greenland from a falling plane," she rolled her eyes, "That'll work. And why we're at it, let's tell everyone else the reason why we're _still_ alive after fighting against Lucifer was that he got tired of us and decided to call it a day~~."

"Tsk," Gabriel walked over to the armchair and poured himself a glass, "You know, if you got any better bright ideas, then you can be the one to explain things to her when she wakes up."

"... _sigh_... No thanks," Uriel looked over at the picture frame on the coffee table, as she rested the side of her body on the arm of the couch.

.

* * *

 **(Yesterday Night)**

* * *

 **/In The Sky/**

"... No, Gabriel... YOU CAN'T!" Uriel cried, watching as Gabriel sprout wings and went after Rin.

"Hmhmhm," Lucifer chuckled.

"..." Uriel slowly looked up at her nephew, **"Lucifer...!"** she growled, getting to her feet.

"Goodbye, Uriel," Lucifer gave her one final nod, before stepping back and creating his own exit, "Tell Samael I'll be watching him, so he _better_ make sure everything's _in line,_ " he stepped into the vortex,

 _'In line?'_ "LUCIFER, YOU BASTARD...!" Uriel called, shooting an arrow at the vortex before it could close.

.

* * *

 **(Present Day)**

* * *

Uriel groaned, reaching for her glass and taking a gulp from it. After her glass was empty, Uriel asked, "Hey, so when do you think the best time for us to ask Rin if she's Satan's spawn?"

"What...?" Gabriel froze before he could take a sip of his wine, "... R- Rin isn't-"

"Gabriel...! Connects the dots, why don't ya?!" Uriel placed her glass on the coffee table, "Lucifer kidnapped you solely so he can get to Rin, she didn't pass out like she's supposed to after seeing you, Samael and Amaimon are _infatuated_ with her...!" she rolled her eyes, "And those are only the things I could think of on the top of my head!"

"You don't know that!" Gabriel countered, "If Lucifer really did do all of that to get to Rin, then why the Hell did he threw her out of the fricking plane?... And what the Hell do you mean by, **_'infatuated'_**?!"

"Dude...!" Uriel pleaded, "I saw Amaimon _kiss_ her in the middle of the hallway! Samael _flinched_ after I started talking about her in his office! SHE'S _WEARING_ THEIR _**H-E-A-R-T-S**_! ... You got a better reason for all of that!?"

"... Yeah, well-"

"Gabriel..." Uriel begged one more time, " _ **W-H-Y**_ are you denying what's so obvious...!?" she groaned, feeling the effects of the wine, "It was your idea to come down here, in the first place. No one wanted this more than you; not even Barachiel-"

"EVERYTHING'S DIFFERENT NOW, ALRIGHT!?" Gabriel intertwined his fingers, as he looked down at the floor, "Sh- She can't be the one... Because if she is then-... then-..."

"Then we'll have to kill her and you can't date her, _right_?" Uriel placed her elbow on the top of the couch back seat, "You _p~o~o~r_ thing... GOD! Enough with this stupid little crush of yours! It was never going to work out, to begin with!"

"HEY...!" Gabriel stood up and looked down at his sister, "I DO _ **NOT**_ HAVE A CRUSH ON **RIN OKUMURA**! EXACTLY, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT?!"

"How about enough times for you to actually make me believe you're telling the truth!" Uriel returned her brother's daring look.

" **'Truth'**?! **_'TRUTH'_**?! You really wanna leather _me_ , **The Embodiment of Truth,** about ** _honestly_**!?... JUST WHO IN GOD'S NAME DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, HUH!?"

"I **_think_** I'm your twin sister and _The Embodiment of **Judgement**_ , that's what!" Uriel stood up, "It may be _your_ job to spread the meaning of _virtue_ and make sure the ones that follow them in life are rewarded, but **never** , _**E-V-E-R**_ forgets that it's _**MY**_ job to pass judgment... IT'S IN THE NAME! Embodiment. Of. **Judge. MENT**! I don't _let_ my feelings get in the way of my work! I don't _favor_ a side when deciding who's right and who's wrong! And I most **certainly** don't go off falling head-over-heels in _ **l~o~v~e~**_ with a Human and then saying I don't, even a little, **HAVE FEELINGS FOR HER!"**

Gabriel tightened his fist and stood his ground, "... Well as the Embodiment of Trust, I have to say you're not being very _honest_ about your feelings! You just throw them away one minute, thinking " _hey, I'm only doing my job! People will understand!"._ And then the next minute, working your butt off apologizing to everyone!" Gabriel countered, "Well, news flash, _Sister_ , I'm your twin brother and even I don't understand what're half the things going through that crazy head of yours!"

Uriel lowered her eyes.

"GOD! And you told **_me_** to make up my mind?!" he threw his arms in the air and looked around, "Hey, you know what..." Gabriel looked back at Uriel and smirked, " _Maybe_ that's where the Ba'al got it from~? That _see-all-the-same_ and _two-faced_ nature of theirs! They must have gotta it from their dear-old, heartless, Auntie Uriel~~."

...

Uriel tightened her fist and looked down, "... D- Do you think this's easy for me...!? HUH!? Well, do you!?..." she started to shake, "... I didn't choose to have this title! To be some sort of **observing bitch**!... Someone that just throw away her feelings and become an emotionless judge when needed," Uriel bit her lip, as she started to cried, "... _Lucifer,_ no matter how twisted and cruel he was... he's still _my_ big brother. And you know what I did when God decided that he should be thrown into Hell... I- I agree with the Lord and said he should never be allowed in Heaven again," Uriel looked back up, letting Gabriel see her watery face, "A- And it's not just Lucifer that I threw my heart away for. It was the same for our nephews..."

"..." Gabriel relaxed his fist, realizing that he'd just stepped into unspoken territory, "... Uriel..."

"Lucifer, Samael, Azazel, Iblis, Egyn, Astaroth, Amaimon, and Beelzebub... All of them may have taken part in the Great War but they were still innocent... Th- They just wanted to make their father proud...!" Uriel continued weeping, "They were barely adults at the time...! An- And do you know what I did to them when it came time for their trial?"

"... Sister, please," Gabriel took a step forward, "... That's enough."

"I sentenced all of them to the same place where God put Lucifer... In _**Hell**_!... H- Hell changes a person," Uriel placed both of her hands on the sides of her head and looked down, "I- I didn't know it at the time...! I- It was only after I was able to see Iblis again that I realize..."

 **. . .** _"_ _Well, well, well... I wasn't excepting to see you, Aunt,"  
the man spoke lazily, licking the blood from his hand clean off._ **. . .**

"... H- He looked so... so _**not**_ like the Iblis I taught how to read...! He was more like a- like a-"

"Like a Demon?" Gabriel grabbed Uriel's wrist and slowly brought her arms back to her sides.

Uriel looked up at her brother.

"... I know... It broke my heart, too, when I saw the _Princes_ again after so long..." Gabriel wrapped his arms around his sister's body, partly blaming the wine for his sister's state of being, "... I'm sorry, Uriel. I didn't mean to hurt you like that. I should have known how painful it was for you... But, you know, I don't think to be the Embodiment of Judgement's all that bad," Gabriel half smiled, "Just think of everything else you've done. Like with Samael for starters," he tried cheering her up, "After that _incident_ when he got nowhere to go, you gave him a job and now he's training further Exorcists... Just like the ones that help same me last night."

"And what about the ninth!" Uriel reminded him.

"'Th- The Ninth'?" Gabriel furrowed his brow.

"Lucifer's only child that inherited his flames...!" Uriel looked up, "We can't just let him off with a slap on the wrist. W- We have to kill him..." Uriel started to cry again, hiding her face with her brother's chest, "... I- I- I don't want to see anyone in my family dead...! But..."

"... I know... I feel the same way you do..." Gabriel held Uriel closer, "... That's why we sentenced Lucifer and the Princes to Gehenna... so we wouldn't have to kill any of them..." he looked over at his reflection in the glass-door and frowned, _'... But no matter how badly we want this, he's still a Demon and we're Angels. It's our duty.'_

.

* * *

 **.**

 **/With Rin/**

Rin stood at the end of the hallway, watching her newly discovered Aunt and Uncle cried their eyes out. _'What...?'_ Slowly, Rin started walking backward, until she was back on the other side of the hallway. "... Gabriel's my-... Lucifer is-... Satan _**was-**_... ...Heaven...?" Rin gulped, _'... What does this mean...?_ ' Rin wrapped her arms around herself, _'What should I do? If I'm not careful, they'll kill me and maybe even Yukio...?'_ "... Who do I-" Rin stopped herself when she remembered someone's words.

 **. . .** _Lucifer pulled Rin closed and whispered in her ear, "Do you true me?"  
before letting her go_. **. . .**

Rin closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, before turning around. She reached for the doorknob that leads to the rest of the building and slowly turned it. Once outside, Rin looked up at the hallway ceiling, realizing what she has to do, "... God, I'm really going to hate myself for this, but..." Rin took in another deep breath, _'... I need answers... and he's the only one I can turn to now.'_

 _._

* * *

 **(Yesterday Night)**

* * *

 **/Greenland/**

"..." Rin sat in Gabriel's arms, in the center of the large crater he made. She stared up at the wings behind his back and pointed, "... A- Are those..." she started, "... Wait... Y- You're an Angel...?" she chortled.

Gabriel froze, looking down at Rin. He took notice of the shock-look on her face, that continued to change between amazement and bewilderment. _'W- Why's she staring like that? She should be passed out!..."_ Gabriel lowered his eyes after coming up with a concluding. _'Unless...'_ "You're not Human..." Gabriel tightened his grip on Rin, before letting go of her altogether. He looked down at Rin with an icy-cold look. "Start, talking. Just what are you."

Rin was in shocked for a moment and didn't recover until she hit the icy-frozen ground that she was meant to. She slowly looked up at her classmate, who she came all this way to save, immediately seeing the dangerous look he had. The gentle, blue eyes she came to know had been replaced with an icy-heartless look that left no room for tenderest. "..." Rin whole body started to trembled and she lent back. "... S... Satan..." she murmured.

"..." Gabriel flinched, gulping.

"... S- Satan..." Rin muttered again, a bit louder, tightening her grip on her sword, "... Y- Your eyes... Th- They're just like _him_." Gabriel clenched his teeth, not wanting to hear how he is alike to his former older brother. "W- Why do they-"

 _ **"Sieben~... Sechs~... Fünf~... Vier~..."**_

The two were pulled from their stared-off when they both heard a familiar, booming voice. Rin and Gabriel draw their eyes to the new arrival that was standing on the edge of the crater with his umbrella pointed straight up at the sky in front of him. "... M- Mephisto?" Rin gawk, turning around.

"... Samael...!?" Gabriel continued.

Mephisto ignored them and continued his chant, _**"Eins~... Zwei~~... Drei~..."**_ Mephisto lowered his hat, allowing it to shadowed his eyes, _**".. Null."**_

Rin and Gabriel looked up when they noticed that the area around them was becoming darker. They watched as the plane they were just on was getting closer and closer to them. "Ahh!" Rin yep, crossing her arms above her head and looking away.

 ** _"Er Stopfen,"_** Mephisto finished it, causing the enormous plane to stop in mid-air before it could reach the ground.

Rin continued to shiver before slowly reopening her eyes and looking up. She stared, terrified, at the falling death-trap that wasn't falling anymore. "..." She said nothing as she tried once more to figure out everything that just happened.

Meanwhile, Mephisto lowered his arm, before looking down at his family who was in the middle of the large dent in the ground. He smiled lazily as he strolled over to them, swinging her umbrella around as if he was watching through the park. "SAMAEL!" Gabriel barked, tightening his grip on his sword. Mephisto ignored the loud greeting and, instead, made his way to Rin. He didn't bother looking down at his sister as he smacked her in the back of the head with his umbrella.

"... Urr..." Gabriel tilted his head at that, _'D- Did he just...?'_ He watched as Rin fell backward, into Mephisto's arms like a sleeping baby.

"Uncle, P-L-E-A-S-E, hide those _enormous_ things on your back...!" Mephisto cried, finally acknowledging the Archangel's present. He smirked at him with a sideward glance as he kneed down to catch the sleeping form of Rin. "Really, you're gonna point someone's eye out with those~."

"..." Gabriel's right eye begun to twitch and he cringed, cracking his neck.

"You don't see me showing off my tail, yet here you are~~, and before a _Human_ , no less~?" Mephisto teased with a dirty look.

 _'... That Know-It-All, umbrella-twirling, STUPID...!'_ Gabriel was about ready to chop off the Demon's head but restrained himself when he realized that he should be thanking him for whatever the reason was. "... _sigh..._ " Gabriel took in a deep breath and allowed his wings to retracted back into his back. Afterward, he made his sword disappeared and put his hands in his pockets, "Tsk. Thanks, Samael."

"My pleasure~!" Mephisto said with a winked as he stood back up.

"I'll keep this in mind when I report this whole episode to Heaven."

"Crying for your big brother and sister; how typical~," Mephisto sighed, turning around. Gabriel questioned what Mephisto was about to do and got his answer when the Demon King said, "Take your sister and Miss Okumura, here, with you and go."

"..." Gabriel raised a questionable eyebrow.

"Mister Okamura and Miss Kirigakure just informed the America Branch of what went on here, and thanks to Luci's surprise gift," Mephisto pointed his umbrella up, "The residents, here, will all be flocking to this exact point~," he then looked over his shoulder at the Archangel and grin, "Put _that_ in your report when you tell Uncle Michael what happened."

"Tsk." Gabriel watched as Mephisto used his telekinesis to move the plane off to the side and gently placed it on the soft snow.

.

* * *

 **(Present Day)**

* * *

 **/Mephisto's Manor/**

Thuther and rain continued to roar from the outside as Mephisto sat on a bean-bag chair, playing video games on his flat-screen. He was dressed in a blue yukata and had no shoes on. _"Lord Samael...?"_ a voice from the other side of door called, _"Miss Rin Okumura is here to see you, Sir!"_

"Send her in, Belial!" Mephisto answered. After he said that, the door opened, reviewing Rin in wet clothing and a man in a butler suit. "That'll be all, Belial."

"As you wish, Milord," the man in the butler suit bowed, before leaving.

Once Belial left, the room became almost completely silent again. "... It's nice to see you're up and about again, but is there a particular reason why you're here this evening?" Mephisto asked as he continued to play his video game.

"... Yeah... there is..." Rin let her bangs covered her eyes as she matched over to Mephisto and swiped his game controller from his hands.

Mephisto finally looked up from his game, "Hey...! What was that fo-" Before he could finish his sentence, Rin threw Mephisto's game controller at the TV, causing a huge crack in the screen. "AHHHHHHHHH!" Mephisto stood up and ran over to it. He kneeled down and examined the damage, "L- Look what you did!? All my game data was in there?! I- I didn't even have time to save yet?!" Samael cried.

"... 'Time'? ' _Time_ '?!" Rin repeated, "That's funny. I thought you were The **_King_** of _Time_?"

"Huh?" Mephisto dropped whatever happy emotion he had left and replaced it with a cold frown, "Sorry, but would you like to repeat that?" Mephisto stood up and walked over to his little sister, "Well, now?" he grabbed ahold of Rin's neck and forced her to looked up at him.

"I know..." Rin said slowly.

"Know what?" Mephisto gave her a dump-found look, taking notice of the emotionless look in her eyes. _'Well, this's a new look.'_

Rin slapped Mephisto's hand away and looked down, "I KNOW GABRIEL AND URIEL ARE **ANGELS** AND MY **UNCLE** AND **AUNT...**!" Mephisto was startled at first but chose to say nothing as Rin grabbed him by his robe with both of her hands and lowered him to her eye-level. "But you already knew that, didn't you?!" Rin cried, "You all knew... And you played me like a complete _fool_!" she wept.

Mephisto's frown turned into a half smiled, and he snickered, "... Are you should you weren't just imagining things?" he snorted, "I know for a fact that the Human mines can sometimes do that."

"... 'Imagining'? _'Im-agi-ning'_?!" Rin stares at him in disbelief, "How exactly do you imagine your friend sprouting three, huge, pairs of feathery wings on his back!? How exactly do you _imagine_ your friend flying and saving you from total doom!? How E-X-A-C-T-L-Y do you _**imagine**_ a pair of siblings crying and fighting with each other, ** _in their own home_** , about how much they feel guilty about what they've done and have to do!?" Rin let go of Mephisto and then took a step back, letting some tears she was holding back begin to fall, "... How?... Just how?"

Mephisto remained silent, waiting for his sister to finished her emotional-melt-down.

"... Please, Mephisto..." Rin wept, "Please...! I- I don't know what is what anymore... Is it all true? About Satan being a-... And Gabriel and Uriel being my-... And you, and Amaimon, and Lucifer once being-..." Rin stopped and looked down, "... I- I- I need answers... _Please._ "

"... _sigh_..." Mephisto walked over to Rin and placed one of his hands on her shoulder and the other one on Rin's left cheek, lifting her face, "... Let's finish this in the dining room, kay~?" Mephisto smiled tenderly.

"... _hhh..._ " Rin nodded.

* * *

Mephisto sat at the head of the table, eating a sundae, while Rin sat quietly next to him on his right. The only noise that could be heard throughout the room was the sound of the grandfather clock ticking away and Mephisto tapping his fingers on the table until Rin asked, "... M- Mephisto...?"

"Hmm?" Mephisto lit up and smiled at the girl; still in soaking, wet clothes.

"... Is it all true? About you being a-... you know..." Rin looked down at her hands in her lap.

Mephisto sighed heavily, rolling his eyes as he placed his elbow on the table, "... P-L-E-A-S-E, don't remind me. I tried my best to forget about the _early days_ of my life," he said as he put a spoon full of ice cream in his mouth.

Rin looked up at her brother, "... S- So you're telling me it's true...? About you once being a-... a-"

"An angel?" Mephisto swallowed the food in his mouth, "There's really no point in denying it now."

"B- But how...? I thought you were a Demon!"

"Well, I am _now_ ," Mephisto snapped his fingers and made a large book appeared out of thin air. He placed the book on the table and made it face Rin.

Rin squinted and read the titled on the cover of the book, "... 'Heaven, Gehenna: Angels, Demons'?"

"'Caelum, Gehennam: Angeli, Daemones'," Mephisto repeated.

"What...?" Rin turned her head back to Mephisto.

"That's what the book is called," Mephisto intertwined his fingers on the table and smiled, "This book is actually written in Latin."

Rin widened her eyes.

"Because of your _dyslexia_ , your mind automatically translate everything you read into Latin and everything Latin you read into something you **_can_** read," Mephisto grinned, "It's sort of something that comes with being Satan's mix-blooded child. Of course, Father's blood isn't the only blood running through your veins," Mephisto snapped his finger, making the large, thick book opened itself and turn to a page.

"Whoa...!" Rin leaned back as she watched the pages in the book turned itself. After a short second, the book stopped at a page with a beautiful colored-drawing of a battle between Angels and Demons that covered the whole two pages.

"In order to make this understandable for you, I need to start from the _very_ beginning. All the way back to the day the _first_ household was given their jobs and tilted and how Lucifer, Amaimon, and I were created."

Rin gulped, staring at Mephisto with an intense look.

Mephisto took in a deep breath and hesitated for a moment, before saying, "... Long... long... long, long, long, long, _looonnnnggggg_ time ago, God created his Holy Warriors; the **_Angels_** ," Mephisto groaned as he says the last word, "Just like Him, they were beings made of pure light and goodness. But among their ranks, there was one Angel that was made of something other than light... Instead, he was created from holy flames."

Rin lowered her eyes, "Satan."

Mephisto nodded, "Correct. But at the time, he was known by another name... _Lucifer_."

.

* * *

 **.**

 **/Twilight Cathedral/**

Gabriel walked through the cathedral, with his hands in his pocket and his mine somewhere else. He didn't care that he wasn't supposed to be there or that there were security cameras and guards in the building. Instead of worrying, Gabriel just continued looking at the ground in front of him as he walked.

"Hey, kid, how did you get in here...!?" a guard called, running toward Gabriel. When he was next to the Archangel, the guard tried stopping Gabriel by grabbing onto his shoulder, "Kid, can't you hear me...!? The cathedral's close! I shouldn't be telling-" When the guard turned Gabriel's body to faced him, his eyes ended up locking with his.

"Forget I was ever here," Gabriel said bluntly.

The man stared deeply into Gabriel's blue eyes, becoming lost in it. "... So... So beautiful..."

Gabriel slapped the man's hand from him and then gave him a gentle shoved. He watched as the man fell backward with a huge grin on his face. "... Why is it working now..." he asked himself, looking at the look in the guard's eyes, _'... This didn't happen to Rin... She didn't look at me like this man did. So why?'_

 **. . .**

After Gabriel was done with the security guard, he continued his walk through the cathedral until he came to a certain hallway filled with paintings. He took his time looking through all of them until he stopped at a particular one. The paintings showed the end of the battle in Heaven when Lucifer and his army was pushed out of Heaven and into the darkness.

"..." Gabriel took a step forward and placed his hand in the bottom-left corner of the painting, where Lucifer's army was. "... Lucifer... Just why... why couldn't you just excepted things for how it was...?!" he pressed his fingers harder on the painting and looked down, "... Brother..."

.

* * *

 **.**

 **/Back With Mephisto/**

Rin continued to sit in the dining room, listening to Mephisto's story.

"God separated His Angels by the wings on their backs and made it so that the ones with the most wings were the ones to lead all the rest," Mephisto put another spoon full of ice cream into his mouth, "This may come as a surprise to you but every Angel have their own pair or pairs of wings that help identifies them from the rest of their kind. Think of the wings on an Angel's back sort of like another form of fingerprint ID..." Mephisto removed the spoon from his mouth, "Anyway, some Angels have the exact same feathers on their wings so when that happens, those group of Angel became known as a family of some sort."

Rin tightened her fist, "So you're telling me that Satan... or _Lucifer_... have the exact same feathers as Gabriel and Uriel?"

"Umm, correct, again," Mephisto nodded, "It isn't just those three; five other Angels also possessed the same ones. And among those eight Angels, seven became known as the Archangels, the Supreme Angels." After finishing his sundae, Mephisto made the glass and spoon disappeared, before getting out of his seat and walking over to Rin. He placed a hand on the back of her chair and used his other one to lent forward and flipped the page in the book to the right.

Rin saw that the picture now reviewed some sort of meeting with one Angel standing before all the rest.

"Back then, Father didn't approve of Humans and what God had asked of him so he led a rebellion with some Angels that shared his view on things. Of course, Lucifer Jr. was the first to enlist for our father's cause. And with him came Egyn, the lost puppy that follows Big Brother around _w~h~e~r~e~v~e~r_ he goes," Mephisto groaned in disgust, "But those two weren't the only ones. I, too, stayed by Father's side, along with most of my brothers."

"But why...!" Rin snapped her head around, "Satan's evil and I bet he only saw you all as tools!" she felt like crying again, "... W- Why would you... I don't understand why-"

"It's **because** he's our father, Young One," Mephisto removed his hand from Rin's chair and, instead, stood next to her. He reached his hand over to Rin's, "Like any good boy or girl that aimed to please their parents, trying _desperately_ to get them to say "that's my boy~!", we thought that by becoming his generals, Father would praise us and finally knowledge us as his true children... Unfortunately, so," Mephisto sighed sadly, "... Not only did we failed in our quest to win the War; we were also thrown into the fire of Gehenna... As you may guess by the name, _Hell_ isn't a very nice place to live. And as the Ruler of Hell's children, Father was exceptionally hard on us, compared to everyone else that fell with him," Mephisto's eyes darkened and he tightened his gripped on Rin's hand.

Rin flinched, but ignored the pain, "So how did you ended up with the Order?"

"... Huh?" Mephisto raised a questionable eyebrow, leaning in.

At this point, Mephisto was about a few inches away from Rin's face. Rin sweated at that, "You said you were once an _Angel_ , but then you got kicked out... So how did you ended up here, working for the Knights?"

Mephisto leaned back, looking down at the book and sighing, "... Let's just said one of my brothers talk me into it."

"Amaimon?" Rin guessed.

"... Excuse me?!" Mephisto laughed, looking back down at Rin, "You think that Amaimon..." he trailed off, trying to suppress his laugh, "Ha! As if!"

"Then who? Have I met him yet?"

Mephisto stopped laughing and smiled, staring down at Rin's innocence face. "No... Not exactly. The brother you're referring to is none other than _**Azazel**_?"

"... U-zA-sol..." Rin mumbled, looking down, _'Why does that name sound so familiar...?'_

"Unlike the rest of us, he was smart enough not to care for our father's opinion on certain... _things_ ," Mephisto sighed happily, "Because whether than choosing Father's side in the Great War, he sided with Uncle Michael... for the most part..."

"So he's still an Angel?" Rin looked up.

"No. He lost his wings ages ago."

"To who?"

"To our _wise_ and _noble_ aunt," Mephisto groaned.

 _"Lord Samael...!"_ Belial knocked and called through the door.

"... Yes, Belial?" Mephisto called back. Both Rin and he looked at the double door.

 _"There's someone in front of the manor, saying that he demands an audience with you."_

"So what? Send him away! Tell whoever-he-is I'm busy with work!"

 _"Very well, but he also told me to tell you that if you refused, I should tell you that_ 'Your uncle wants a word with you' _"_

"... 'U- Uncle'...?" Rin furrowed her brow before widening it, _'... Wait, is he talking about Gabriel...?'_

"... Very well then," Mephisto sighed, straightening his back, "Tell our **_guest_** that I'll meet with him shortly." Once the sound of Belial's footstep had softened to the point that no-one could hear him, Mephisto looked back down at Rin. "Sorry, but as much as I would like to continue our little chit-chat down memory lane, I have a very rude _uncle_ to amused," Mephisto rolled his eyes, as he walked over to the door.

"Wait...!" Rin cried, getting up, "You can't go! There're still things I wanna know!"

"Again, sorry, but I don't have the time to answer all of your-" before his hand could touch the doorknob, Rin interrupted him.

"You're The King of Time **_and_** Space. Can't you make some?... Just like _that_ time."

Mephisto looked over at his cheeky little sister with a lazy smiled, "... Very well... What is it that you wish to know?"

"The trust," Rin regained the fire in her eyes, "Will Gabriel and Uriel kill me once they find out I'm Satan's bastard?"

"Most certainly," Mephisto removed his hand from the door and turned around, "That's why you have to wear those things I gave you at all times."

"What...?" Rin squinted, subconsciously touching the pendant around her neck, "You mean this? Does it hold some sort of power?"

"Yes, it does. To put it shortly, what you're wearing is an Angel's Heart. The power it holds is on par with the power of a Demon's heart... _***giggle***_... matter of a fact, that's what it is. It's mine and Amaimon's hearts," Mephisto covered his mouth with his hand, "... Well, one-fourth of it, at least."

"Wait... WHAT?!" Rin removed her hand and gawk.

"You heard me. Anyway, unlike the heart of a Demon, an Angel's heart has the power to seal - or cloak - a Demon's power. Sort of like _**cleansing**_ them of ** _evil_**."

"..." Rin widened her eyes, "... But I don't feel different?"

Mephisto chuckled, "That's kind of the point," he then lowered his eyes, "So is that all, or do you have more?"

"Just one..."

"Ohh? And what would that be?"

"... Why are you helping me?" Rin asked, holding herself.

"Hmm?" Mephisto raised an eyebrow, "Well that's a rude thing to ask! Isn't it obvious? It's because I'm your big brother."

"But none of you ever acted like one before," Rin made a confused face.

Mephisto rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "Look, I get it if none of us has been Brother-of-the-Year, but we're still family down to it. And like most families, we drive each other completely insane, yet we're still here for one other when we really need it. It's called family bonds, dear sister," Mephisto waged his finger at Rin, "And don't you forget it~."

"..." Rin blushed, not knowing what to say anymore.

"If that's all, then you must excuse me," Mephisto reopened the door and took a step outside, "You are free to spend the night here if you like, but I wouldn't recommend letting Amaimon house-sit for too long. He tends to get... jumpy when he run out of sweets to eat."

Once he was gone and his footstep could no longer be heard Rin smile.

* * *

 **/Family Room/**

Gabriel sat on a designer couch, in front of a coffee table, in the middle of a large room. "Sorry for making you wait, My Dear Uncle~!" Mephisto greeted, walking down the stairs.

Gabriel looked over his shoulder, not amused, in the least, "You're late, Samael."

"'Late'? How can I be late when you were the one to drop in unexpected?" Mephisto walked over to the couch across from Gabriel and took a seat. He reached for the teapot and teacup on the coffee table, "Care for some? I know it's late and all, but I have some imported sweets from France that's just waiting in the frig-"

"Cut the small talk, Samael," Gabriel interrupted, "You should know I would never just waltz in here unless I needed something from you."

"But of course~~," Mephisto brought his cup to his lip, "So, what can I do for you, _Uncle_?"

Gabriel narrowed his eyes at the mention of that name, "... I'm here to figure out what exactly Rin Okumura is. What is she?"

Mephisto raised an amused eyebrow, removing the cup from his lips and closing his eyes, "Well~~, she's a fairly attractive young woman who's aiming to become an Exorcist, if that's what you're asking. But unfortunately for you," Mephisto set his cup on the table and opened his eyes, "She's already taken," he pouted.

Gabriel clenched his teeth, trying to suppress his rage, _'Why the Hell does everyone think that?!'_ "... That's. Not. What. I. Meant... Just answer me this: **is Rin or is Rin _NOT_ your father's kid?" **

"She isn't," Mephisto took on a serious expression.

"Do you have any proof?" Gabriel crossed his arms.

"I don't, but you can always use that really annoying power of yours to get the truth out of me," Mephisto offered a hand, gesturing Gabriel to take the stage.

"Good idea, I think I'll take you up on your offer," Gabriel got his right hand into position, "Is Rin Okumura Satan's ninth child?" he snapped his finger.

To his surprise, Mephisto didn't even flinch. Instead, he picked up his cup again and took another sip. "I said is Rin Okumura Satan's ninth child!" Gabriel snapped his finger again.

"... Are you done yet, because my offer for the French sweets is disappearing?" Mephisto smiled teasingly.

 _'Why isn't it working?!'_ Gabriel then narrowed his eyes, "Okay, just what kind of trick are you pulling this time?!" he demanded to know.

"What trick? All I'm doing is trying to be a good host," Mephisto grinned, "It's not my fault you don't appreciate my hostility."

"That's not what I'm asking! Tell me, damn it, why isn't my power working!?"

"Hmmm~~, probably because this time it's different," Mephisto placed his teacup back on the coffee table, "Unlike before, it isn't two against one, and you're in **_my_** house."

"You don't honestly think I wouldn't put up defenses against Demons, as well as Angels, in my own home, now do you~?" Mephisto raised an eyebrow.

"..." Gabriel started to sweat, "This just adds to the fact you're hiding something."

"Or it could be that I just like my home _Angel free_ ," Mephisto smiled lazily, tilting his head to one side, "Believe me or not, either way, the fact of the matter is that if you were to go and asked Okumura that very same question, I don't have a doubt in my mind her answer would be **no**."

Gabriel narrowed his eyes, _'He's up to something.'_

"Oh, don't give me that look, Gabriel...! It's not like I want to do anything to you even if I could," Mephisto rolled his eyes, "As I said before, we're family. Not to mention that we share a common goal. We both want Satan **dead**."

"Give me a break! You don't honestly believe anyone actually buying the crap you're sprouting!?" Gabriel stood up.

"... No, but I expert for you, of all people, to understand my feels on this one, given our close relationship to _Lucifer_ ," Mephisto looked over at the fireplace to his left. A sad frown replaced the amused, lazy grin he had on just a moment ago. "... Believe me when I tell you that I _**hate**_ Satan just as much as you do if not, _ **ten thousand times**_ more..."

"..." Gabriel flinched, taking notice of the soulful look on his nephew's face.

"... That man may have taught you a few things here and there, only so he can turn his back to you and the rest of your siblings, but never, **ever** forget that where he may be your older brother, Lucifer is also the only father I ever have..." Mephisto looked back up at his uncle, "... He created me and the rest of my siblings, tossed us away as if we were least than trash shortly after our birth, cost us to fall from Grace by telling us he'll be proud of us if we follow him, and made us live through countless of eons in _Hell_. **HELL**!" Samael shouted; casting a mad, psychotic look in his eyes.

"..." Gabriel fell back into his seat, feeling more than a little bit sorry for Samael.

"But all-and-all, no, I don't hate him for even a single one of those things..." Mephisto took another sip of his tea, regaining his composure, "I knew what I was getting myself into by siding with him. As for the whole birth thing, well~~, that was to be expected. After all, Father only created us for a single purpose."

Gabriel widened his eyes a little bit and mumbled, "Then why do you hate-"

"It's because of what I found out _ten thousand years ago_ ," Mephisto took on a darker expression, "That man... he took something away from us. **Something away from me**. Something that he knew we all care very much for... And do you know what he told us once he found out just how we felt about _her_?"

Gabriel lowered his head, knowing exactly who Samael was talking about. Because there was only one person that the Ba'al ever cherished enough for, to make some of them turned their backs on the one that created them.

"He told us he'll make us a new toy. A new **TOY**!" Mephisto pressed his fingers on the edge of his cup, causing it to shatter, "The nerve...! Just who does he think he was anyway!?..." Mephisto took in deep breaths to calm himself, before saying, "... I want that man dead. To suffer something far greater than living through Hell for eternity... And as for Lucifer _Jr_ ~~" Mephisto took on a grave expression that made the one he had before seems like nothing, "... I think I'll deal with that _**back-stabbing tracker** _myself."

.

* * *

 **.**

 **/Mephisto's Room/**

Rin walked over to the bed, still holding onto the book Mephisto left for her. She climbed onto it and took noticed of all that was around her. To the Hello-Kitty alarm clock on top of a shelf, to the dozens of dozens of anime-theme pillows behind her, all the way to the sweet scent that fills the room.

She rested her head on a body pillow and smiled softly, _'I guess my family isn't_ **that** _bad.'_ Rin closed her eyes, taking in the sweet scent that lingers in the air, _'... Maybe I should start being a little bit nicer to them... just a little bit, those.'_

Little did she knew, as Rin drifted away into her sleep, the gem on her bracelets was now a bright, white pearl.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

 **Words Count: 7,495**

* * *

 **Publish - Jan. 2, 2019**

.

HAPPY NEW YEARS!

I wanted to post this on Monday, New Year's Eve, but I was busy with work. Anyhow, that's the last chapter in the arc. The next chapter is a recap and after that, we'll begin with the next arc. (Don't worry, they'll be posted on the same day)

By the way, in case none of you have realized yet, the title of every chapter is a word pulled from the chapter, itself. I wonder if any of you have noticed yet. ;)

.

 **Favorite, Follow, and** **Review!**


End file.
